


The Business of a Blooming Flower

by that_is_shocking



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gender Roles, Inspired by Mulan (1998), M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Untagged Relationships, Multi, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Really really slow burn, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Slow Burn, War, alas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-06-05 12:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 58,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: Baekhyun didn't enjoy being an omega. He wanted to go do things! He wanted to fight, he wanted to speak, he wanted to prove to his family that he could be just as good as the alpha brother they lost.However, it seems that he just can't do what he wants to.But when a messenger from the emperor rides into town with a war summons for one alpha from each family, Baekhyun knows that he has to go. It might be the only way to prove himself, and finally bring honor to his family.(Heavily inspired by Mulan, which is the BEST movie)





	1. Moving Shadows in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> well hello. It's me, Alex. I have wanted to write this for a LONG time, and here we finally are.  
> Some minor disclaimers/warnings before we continue  
> THIS IS AN ABO FIC! Don't like? Don't read. It's not like "Oh shit everyone's pregnant" thing, but it's still there. It was necessary so I could write it my bros? How else are we gonna send Baek to war?  
> THERE'S GONNA BE CHARACTER DEATH  
> I can't avoid it. People die in Mulan, not like major characters, but as you will see in this chapter, most everyone is someone, and sometimes those someones die. I am totally free to cry about it with you if you need though!  
> other than that, I think we're good? Mostly some violence, and then every now and then it's kind of discriminaotry against Omegas, and Kris, Luhan, and Zitao are assholes. (it made sense if I made Lee Sooman the emperor, they kind of left)  
> If you want more in depth descriptions of how I decided ABO stuff was to work in this universe, hit me up, I'll give you answers ;)  
> Anyways, let's get to it kids!

Songs for this Chapter: 

What's up Danger- Blackway (with Black Caviar)

The Assembly Call- Lay

Madness- Ruelle

The night was dark, and silent. A small breeze ruffled a flag flying on top of a guard tower located on a huge barrier wall. 

A pair of guards stood in silence, but one of them shivered. 

“I can’t wait for spring to pick up and get warmer.” He muttered, and the guard next to him snorted. 

The torch they stood next to flickered, giving off barely any heat, and the night was young, there was a lot of time before either of them could go back to their homes to sleep. 

The breeze rolled through again, and the guard shivered harder. 

The other guard looked at him, and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a lizard Jongdae. I’ve got hot blood, I’m perfectly fine!” 

A pout formed on the shivering guards face. 

“Well of course you’re warm! Alpha’s are naturally hotter!” 

“Hotter in more ways than one.” 

The shivering guard swatted his partner. 

“Be respectful!” He whined. “I’m older than you Minho!” 

Minho stuck his tongue out, and looked back at the black landscape that stretched around them. 

“Come on.” Jongdae motioned. “Let’s make the walk down and back, my ‘less-hot beta ass’ needs to warm up, and this torch and your snark isn’t doing it for me.” 

“I know ways to make you warm.” Minho wiggled his eyebrows, and Jongdae fake gagged.

The pair pulled themselves off of the wall, and pulled the torch from it’s socket. 

Minho danced around Jongdae as they started out along the wall, into the darkness. 

“So, how’s your little brother?” Minho asked as Jongdae play snarled at him. 

Jongdae lost the snarl, and a small smile replaced his features. 

“He’s good, actually.” 

Minho nodded, and gestured for Jongdae to elaborate. The darkness surrounded them now, leaving them in a little bubble of torch light. 

“He sent me a letter last week. He’s found a friend he really likes. An omega his age, who apparently can run faster than him.”

Minho grinned. “That’s all kids care about you know, is who can run the fastest.” 

Jongdae smiled back, and nodded. 

“He wrote that this omega doesn’t think he’s funny, which makes him mad, but according to him, the omega said that he likes being around him.” 

“That’s cute.” Minho murmured, finally walking normally besides Jongdae. “How old is Jeno again?” 

Jongdae thought for a moment, and then nodded to himself. “He’s twelve. He thinks that that makes him a man now, but my Obba thinks-” 

“Wait, I thought you had an alpha mother?” Minho interrupted, nudging Jongdae. 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “What you call your parents changes from valley to valley. In my hometown, Baba is how you would call your Alpha father, and Obba is how you would call your Alpha mother.” 

“Ah, sorry then. Continue.” Minho said, and Jongdae rolled his eyes again. 

“Well anyways, my Obba thinks he’s developing a crush, and she’s considering talking to the omega’s family, to arrange something.” 

“Wow. Already?” 

“I know.” Jongdae huffed. “My Amma- my _omega mother_ , thinks it’s too early to do-” 

Suddenly, Jongdae paused. Minho opened his mouth to question him, but Jongdae slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Shhhh.” Jongdae hissed, looking out into the darkness intently. 

A faint clang echoed over the wall. 

“What was that?” Minho whispered, removing the hand from his mouth. 

Jongdae was tense beyond imagination, and he blinked at the black landscape. 

“I don’t know, but we need to get back to the signal fire-” 

All of a sudden, several clangs sounded around the pair. 

“Ancestors above!” Jongdae snarled, pushing Minho back in the direction they came. “Get back to the tower!” 

A grappling hook appeared, and Jongdae dodged it, following Minho, who was running, having already drawn his sword. 

A whistle of air zinged past Jongdae’s head, and a strangled cry bounced out from where Minho had run. 

Jongdae pushed his legs to go faster, his torch light suddenly illuminating Minho’s prone body with a huge black arrow sticking out of the back of his neck, and a growing pool of blood surrounding his head like a halo. 

“Minho?” Jongdae breathed, and then swiveled around, still backing up quickly in the direction of the watch tower and signal fire. 

Seeing nothing, he turned back around to be able to run faster. He had taken only three steps from Minho’s body when his instincts screamed at him to get out of there. 

A black figure vaulted up in front of him, radiating alpha strength. Jongdae tried to dart around the shape, but a huge jagged sword swung out and knocked the sword from his own hand. 

Jongdae gasped, and stumbled. 

Low laughter echoed out from all around him, as Jongdae regained his balance, and stumbled forward again, intent on reaching the tower. 

“Oh, look~” A deep voice cooed, as Jongdae ran forward in the shadows of his dying torch. 

“Pretty little beta can’t keep its feet~” 

The guard tower emerged from the night’s darkness, and Jongdae pushed his legs harder. 

“Poor poor thing.” Another voice whispered, and Jongdae dodged around the tall black shape that accompanied it. 

More clangs sounded, and Jongdae could only guess that more grappling hooks were being thrown. He threw himself through the tower door, and towards the ladder. 

A searing pain rippled through his arm, and he spared a glance to see another arrow bury itself into the meat of his bicep. 

“Come back darling~” The voice called, still close by. “We just want to pass through, no need to cause a fuss~” 

Jongdae bit back a yelp as his injured arm burned as he started to pull himself up the ladder. 

Something grabbed his boot, but he kicked it off, letting the boot fall off as he scrambled higher. 

Jongdae threw himself through the opening at the top of the ladder. The top of the watchtower was lit by a single torch, and Jongdae reached for it. 

Before he could grab it though, black figures were emerging from up the walls, and through the trap door that he himself had just come through. 

Jongdae hurled himself at the torch before one of the shapes could throw it away, managing to wrap his fingers around the handle. 

“Don’t be rash, little one~” The voice crooned, and Jongdae shivered, stumbling back towards the unlit signal fire. 

The huge black shape appeared from the trap door, and Jongdae grit his teeth. 

Without hesitation, he hurled the torch onto the fire, which caught immediately, flooding the tower in light and heat. 

Jongdae could see the masses faces, covered in war paint, with cruel grins. 

Jongdae snarled at them all, backing up slowly. 

“Get back!” He growled. “They know you’re here now!”

The black figure stepped into the light. The alpha was handsome, in a terrible way, and Jongdae bared his teeth at him. 

The alpha smiled, and drew the huge jagged sword again. 

“They know you’re here!” Jongdae said again, watching behind the alpha as the next signal fire was lit, and the one after that. 

The huge alpha laughed, low and deep. It made Jongdae shiver. 

The alpha reached out for the flag waving gently in the soft breeze. The stick broke easily in his grip, and Jongdae gulped. 

The alpha didn’t break eye contact as he lowered the flag into the fire behind Jongdae. 

“Th-they know!” Jongdae said, his voice weaker, and the alpha’s grin widened. His canines were sharpened to points, like a wolf. 

“Good.” The alpha hissed, and swung his sword. 


	2. Just One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's meet our protagonist, shall we?

Songs for this Chapter:

Honor To Us All- Mulan (duh)

One of those days- Nell

Mikrokosmos- BTS

Baekhyun woke with a start. His eyes shot open, as his brain and body tried to catch up. 

“Hh-wha” He groaned and then an earsplitting screech blasted through his eardrums, right next to him on the pillow. 

Baekhyun screeched himself, and scrambled backwards until his hands met the air. 

Somehow, his family’s rooster had gotten into his room, and was currently perched on his pillow, looking at him as Baekhyun gasped, having fallen into a tangle of blankets and limbs on the floor. 

Rubbing his arm, Baekhyun looked around, glaring at the chicken. 

“Aeris! What are you doing in here?!” He exclaimed, stumbling to his feet. 

Someone giggled behind him, and Baekhyun whirled around. 

“Jaemin! Taeyong!” He snarled at the two boys in the doorway.

Omma told us to wake you up!” Jaemin grinned, and Taeyong giggled. “Baba told us to make sure you weren’t late!” 

“You brats!” Baekhyun screeched, and the boys scampered away giggling. 

“I’m going to make sure you end up in the creek tonight!” Baekhyun shouted after them, before he sighed, and pulled himself back up onto his low bed. 

Baekhyun groaned dramatically, and threw an arm over his face. 

The rooster clucked at him, and Baekhyun sighed again. 

“I do have to get up, don’t I. It’s a big day today.” 

It clucked again.

Baekhyun sat up, grabbed the rooster and hurried out the door.

Once he was on his feet, the excitement in the house sank into him. 

“Chores to do, chores to do!~” Baekhyun sang as he danced through the back courtyard, and to the chicken coop. 

“Here Aeris.” He announced, unceremoniously dropping the rooster back into the coop, and scooping up the sack of grains. 

“Breakfast for you all! Eat up, yup yup!” Baekhyun cooed, petting a chicken occasionally, before reluctantly closing the doors to the coop and backing out.

_ Chickens fed, check!  _ Baekhyun thought, crossing it out on his imaginary list.  _ What’s next? Oh yeah. Gotta feed the goats too. _

Jaemin and Taeyong suddenly raced past him, chasing a goat. 

“Baekhyun!” Taeyong shouted gleefully. “Omma gave us the rest of your chores! He told us to tell you that you should get going!” 

“He also said you looked like a frog!” Jaemin shouted, giggling breathlessly. 

“He did not!” Taeyong called indignantly. “ _ You  _ look like a frog Jaemin!” 

“Hey! Kind words!” Baekhyun shouted, and watched in a fond huff as Jaemin stuck his tongue out and then chased after Taeyong and the runaway goat.

“Hmmmm.” Baekhyun hummed, looking around, and then up at the family shrine. There was one more thing he wanted to do before he got going.

_ This will only take a moment. _

The shrine was cool, and quiet, despite the bustle and noise of the household below it. 

Situated on a little hill, it looked out over Baekhyun’s home, and then the homes and road that came after it. 

The namestones were glossy, and Baekhyun carefully seated himself in front of them. 

“Ancestors, Ammani, Baban..” Baekhyun started, and then looked at the most recent name carved in the stone. 

“Eunhyuk.” He greeted softly. “Good morning.” 

Baekhyun reached out to touch the bottle of cologne that his older brother had always worn, and then he gently brushed his fingers over the first-born medallion that was gifted to the first Alpha child of each household by the alpha of the house. 

Eunhyuk’s medallion was bright, and still shiny, despite it being five years since it was last worn. 

_ Omma must have polished it.  _ Baekhyun thought to himself, fingers touching the lettering. 

“I’m going to the matchmaker today, hyung.” He announced, pulling the medallion off of the stone, and holding it close to his heart. “I’m nervous, but not as much as I thought I’d be.” 

A soft spring breeze blew through the shrine, ruffling Baekhyun’s loose, long hair gently. 

“I’m still worried though, don’t get me wrong.” He chuckled softly. “It would be different, if you were still here. Omma says I’m probably going to accidentally light the matchmaker on fire.”

Baekhyun nodded, and then frowned. 

“He’s probably jinxed me.” 

The medallion was cool in his palms, and Baekhyun ran his fingers over the designs. 

“I wish you were here today.” 

The breeze whispered through again, bringing the scent of the cherry tree blossoms, along with the peach trees and the apple trees. 

The orange trees had already bloomed, and Baekhyun sighed. His parents had planted trees for the birth of each of their children. Eunhyuk had been an orange tree, Baekhyun was the cherry tree, Taeyong was the peach tree, and then Jaemin was the apple tree. 

The orange tree always bloomed earlier than the other trees in their orchards. 

Down the little hill, Jaemin screeched as Taeyong probably dunked him in the water trough. 

“I have to go soon.” Baekhyun looked up at all the rest of the names surrounding him. “I’ll make you proud. Ancestors, I’ll make everyone proud. I can be a good omega.” 

Baekhyun felt like he could see his brother’s reflection in the glossy stone, smiling out at him. 

_ Be yourself, Bekhyunnie.  _

Baekhyun nodded, and then turned to look down the hill. Jaemin had definitely been dunked in the water trough and was chasing Taeyong now with a stick. 

Baekhyun pressed his lips to the medallion, and rose. He placed it carefully back in his spot, and then bowed. 

“I’ll make everyone proud.”

Then, he hurried out of the little shrine, and down the hill. 

Baekhyun darted through the busy town center, looking for the golden pink hair of his father. 

Then, he spotted him, standing with his uncle at a parlour front. 

“Omma!” Baekhyun called, and his father’s head shot up. 

Baekhyun waved, and his uncle waved back. His father looked a little like someone had made him eat a lemon. 

Baekhyun weaved through the crowd, and reached out to take his omega father’s hand. 

“By the ancestors!” Leeteuk exclaimed, pulling his son forward, and brushing the dust off of his shirt. “We’ve been waiting for you for over half an hour!” 

“Sorry ‘ma!” Baekhyun squeaked, as his uncle dragged him out of Leeteuk’s grip. 

“Come on kiddo!” Heechul announced, steering him into the parlour. “We’ve got work to do.” 

Leeteuk sighed as Heechul pushed Baekhyun behind one of the screens. 

“Make sure to get those chicken feathers out of your hair darling!” He called as the older omegas in the parlour began to tug Baekhyun’s clothes off. 

“Not my fault!” Baekhyun called back, as Heechul was shooed away by the workers. 

“He certainly takes after you.” Heechul grinned, as Leeteuk sighed. 

“I was never this bad!” 

Heechul just smiled. Leeteuk let his older omega brother wrap an arm around him. 

Baekhyun screeched as he was pushed into a tub of water, feeling vaguely like Jaemin dunked in the horse trough.

“It’s so COLD!” He pouted, and Heechul laughed. 

Leeteuk rolled his eyes. “It would be warm if you had gotten here earlier. It’s not my fault you’re late to everything.” 

Baekhyun stuck his lip out and shivered as Heechul rolled his sleeves up and knelt down to start massaging oil into Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Heechul-” Leeteuk started, but Heechul shot him a smile. 

“Teukie, your baby needs as much omega luck as he can get. Don’t worry, I’m wearing my lucky bamboo bracelets.” 

Leeteuk sighed, and knelt down as well, rolling up his sleeves. He frowned when he noticed the writing on Baekhyun’s wrist. 

“What’s this?” He asked, holding Baekhyun’s arm up. Heechul glanced over, and snorted. 

Baekhyun tried to look guilty. 

“They’re just notes Omma.” 

Leeteuk raised an eyebrow, and grabbed a rag to scrub them off.

Baekhyun sighed, and let himself be man-handled by his omega father and omega uncle. 

They scrubbed him clean, and Leeteuk even let Heechul pour ginger oil into Baekhyun’s long hair. 

“It’s lucky!” Heechul had said defensively, and Leeteuk had rolled his eyes. 

Then, they pulled Baekhyun out of the bath, and dried him off so vigorously that his skin stung. 

Baekhyun was sat in front of a large mirror, and two of the parlour workers began to comb his hair. 

“Don’t worry honey.” The male omega said. “We’ll make you so beautiful that alphas won’t even know what hit them!”

“It’ll take some work, but we’ll get there!” The female omega cooed, and Baekhyun wiggled a little uncomfortably. 

_ I wish I was enough, just all by myself. I don’t want to be too different. _

They swept his hair up into a bun, and tied it in a red ribbon, and then Leeteuk was dragging Baekhyun out the door, towards the next destination. 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks redden as they hurried through the streets, finally stopping at a small robes shop. 

_ I wish I was an alpha _ . Baekhyun thought absently, as Leeteuk and Heechul dragged him past a Xiangqi game that he could have easily won. The two elderly betas sitting at the sides of it didn’t seem to know how to play. 

Then, Leeteuk was pushing him into the dim interior. 

The omegas in this room spun around him, comparing colors and styles as Leeteuk and even Heechul offered input. It felt like a foreign language. 

Some were too tight, some too red, some too dark. Baekhyun was twisted and turned, and pulled on until someone finally stepped forward.

“Go with pink, and the dark purple. It’ll make him stand out.” Leeteuk suggested. 

The rest of the omegas murmured their assent, and all the sudden, Baekhyun was being dressed. A wide ribbon was tied around his middle, “red again for fertility” and then he was pushed in front of a mirror. 

“Oh he’s darling.” One of the omegas hummed, and Leeteuk smiled. 

“Step down now honey, carefully. You have to get to makeup now!” The omega in charge announced, and Baekhyun blinked. 

_ He wasn’t done yet? _

“Here kid, take my hand.” Heechul offered, holding out his hand. 

Baekhyun gladly took it, trying to find his way out of too long sleeves. 

“No, sweetheart. The sleeves are supposed to hide your hands. It’s a symbol that your Alpha will be the hands to guide you.

Baekhyun frowned, but then he was being whisked away again. 

Leeteuk marched forward, with Heechul and Baekhyn behind him, almost jogging to keep up. 

Baekhyun had to sidestep to avoid puddles and keep his hands up to save his sleeves. 

“It’ll be over soon.” Heechul whispered conspiratorially, “Then you can take all of this off.” 

Leeteuk turned around to glare at his older brother. 

Baekhyun hid a smile behind a draping sleeve, and Heechul winked at him. 

Seconds later though, Baekhyun was sat in front of a skinny little omega, who told him not to move as his face was painted. 

It was itchy though, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but sneeze. 

The omega turned to look at Baekhyun’s father. 

“May your ancestors bless your son. He’s going to need all that he can get.” 

Leeteuk sighed as Baekhyun sat on his hands to resist the urge to scratch. 

“Trust me, I know.” 

Baekhyun tried to sit still for the rest of his face painting. He couldn’t forget the look of disappointment that had flashed over his father’s face, but he focused on praying. 

_ Please, any gods out there, my ancestors, anyone who can hear me. Please please PLEASE let me bring honor to my family, and not disappoint them! _

“There.” Baekhyun’s father whispered. “You’re finished.” 

Baekhyun opened his eyes, and found Leeteuk looking at him fondly. 

“Shindong and I love you so much.” 

Baekhyun blinked, and let his father tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

“He’s not quite done yet!” Heechul announced as he suddenly waltzed gracefully into the room. 

“I have gifts, for my favorite nephew!” 

“I thought that was Jaemin.” Baekhyun teased, watching as Leeteuk grinned at the pair. 

Heechul clucked, and stood Baekhyun up. 

“No, it’s always been you, ever since your ‘ma there brought his little cherry blossom baby into the world.” 

Baekhyun blushed, and let Heechul lazily twirl him. 

“Alright, first gift. I brought you Jade earrings, and a necklace.” Heechul announced, taking out Baekhyun’s little gold earrings. 

“Ah! Chul!” Leeteuk gasped. “You didn’t need to-” 

Heechul shushed him, and grinned. 

“Little brother. Your oldest omega is off to the matchmaker. Of course I needed to.” 

He clasped the earrings into Baekhyun’s ears, and drew out the necklace. 

“Jade represents beauty.” He murmured as Leeteuk moved to tie the necklace. “Wear it proudly.” 

Baekhyun nodded, the slight weight of the necklace oddly soothing. 

“I also brought you a polished stone from the creek on your land. May it remind you of home, and give you balance.” 

Leeteuk’s fingers grazed Baekhyun’s sensitive neck, and Baekhyun shivered. 

“I also brought you a cricket, just for luck.” 

Leeteuk paused. 

“He’s not taking a little bug you found in the bathing room in to meet the matchmaker.” 

“They’re lucky though~” Heechul sang, placing the tiny cage into Baekhyun’s hands. 

“And I didn’t find him in the bath house Teukie, I found him in your garden.” 

Leeteuk frowned, and Heechul stuck his tongue out. 

Baekhyun suppressed his giggles, and turned to his uncle. He bowed as respectfully as he could manage in the tight traditional robes. 

“Thank you Uncle.” 

“Aish.” Heechul huffed, blushing a little. “None of that now. Let’s go, you’re going to be late!” 

Baekhyun was pushed out the door, into the blinding sun. 

Suddenly, he felt a little sick. It was really happening. 

He stepped carefully down the stone stairs, pausing when he heard his father murmur something to his uncle. 

“Don’t worry Teuk. He’s got so much luck on him right now, even he can’t blow it.” 

“May the ancestors bless him.” Leeteuk responded. 

Baekhyun gulped, and stepped down another stair. 

“How much help can they be?” He heard Heechul huff. “They’re dead!” 

_ Ancestors, hear my plea. Please help me to be poised, and graceful. Don’t let me make a fool of myself. Oh, and please help me to find a good match. I need to- I need to bring honor to my family, and to you. Keep my fathers standing tall. _

Baekhyun focused on left, right, left, right, until he fell in line with the group of omegas headed to the match maker. 

The female omega in front of him shuddered, and whispered “I’m so worried!” To her friend next to her. 

“The matchmaker is supposed to be scarier than the undertaker!” The friend whispered back. 

Baekhyun gulped. He had met the undertaker twice. Once when his grandmother passed away, and once when the man came for his older brother. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun wished he had taken the medallion from Eunhyuk’s offerings. It would have made him feel better. 

_ It has alpha practically pushed into the fabric though!  _ Baekhyun’s brain scoffed.  _ You need to meet the matchmaker with your pure omega scent, nothing else. _

Baekhyun bumped into the girl in front of him when they came to a stop suddenly. 

“Sorry.” He mouthed as she shot a quick glare back his way. 

The omegas fanned out into two lines, and knelt on the stone in front of the Matchmaker’s Den. 

She would arrive soon. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! kind of whiplash from the last chapter, yeah? Anyways, here we are!   
> If you're confused:  
> Shindong and Leeteuk are married. Shindong's an alpha, Leeteuk is an omega.   
> Heechul is Leeteuk's older brother, and also an omega.   
> ShinTeuk's kids are:  
> Eunhyuk (desceased at age 19, would be 24 today), alpha  
> Baekhyun (just turned 18), omega  
> Taeyong (15 years old), omega  
> Jaemin (12 years old), omega 
> 
> Also, that cricket has a name~~~~~~~~ We will have to learn it later though!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions, feel free to comment! I will answer them!  
> Love you all,   
> Alex~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Don't Play Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this Chapter:  
> Spring Day- BTS  
> Walk me Home- P!nk  
> Feel it Still- Portugal the Man

“Na Baekhyun.” 

The voice was nasally, and a little bit pinched. Baekhyun hadn’t ever seen the matchmaker before, so he couldn’t imagine a face that matched that voice. 

Baekhyun sprung up, raising his hand. 

“Here!” 

The woman reading from a scroll fixed him with a glare. Her face  _ really  _ didn’t match her voice. 

Baekhyun slowly lowered his hand, cheeks flushing. 

“Loser.” One of the omegas behind him coughed. 

“Omegas do not speak without permission.” The beta woman announced, and Baekhyun’s cheeks reddened even more. 

“She still has that stick up her ass, doesn’t she.” Heechul whispered to Leeteuk, who elbowed him. 

Baekhyun was gestured into the Matchmakers Den. He climbed the stairs carefully, making it up without stumbling. He was proud about that, and also that he only jumped a little when the door behind him slammed a little. 

The Matchmaker pushed him up onto a small raised pedestal on the floor, and began to stalk around him like someone buying meat at the market. 

“Hmmmm.” She hummed. “Too skinny. Hips are close-set-” 

Baekhyun jumped when her hand landed on his hips. 

“-delicate features though. That’s a plus. How old did you say you were?” 

Baekhyun opened his mouth and then closed it. The matchmaker eyed him.

“Good boy. Fast learner. You have permission to speak omega.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and swallowed. 

“I’m eighteen Ma’am.” 

The beta huffed. 

“You will address everyone of higher respect as Madam, Sir, or Your Grace.” 

Baekhyun gulped again, hands clenching a little. 

“I’m eighteen Madam.” 

The matchmaker clucked. “A fast learner but disobedient nonetheless.” Her quill scratched on the paper tablet. 

She looked up at him again. “Tell me now, Omega, what are the vows of a subservient omega?” 

Baekhyun nodded, and the Matchmaker turned away, gesturing for him to get on with it.

Baekhyun watched her momentarily, and then lifted his sleeve, praying that the words he had written were still there. 

_ Please don’t be scrubbed off _ . He prayed, and almost gasped in relief when the black ink became visible. 

They were  _ very  _ blurry. Enough that some of it was completely obscured, but most of it was still there. 

“Get on with it, I don’t have all day.” The beta woman snapped, and Baekhyun jumped. 

“I vow to be a loyal servant to my alpha, to fulfill my duties calmly and respectfully. I will always… reflect before I… snack- act!” 

The mistake was jarring, and Baekhyun swallowed. 

_ Why would you reflect before you snack?  _ A voice sounding like Jaemin’s echoed through Baekhyun’s head. 

He forced himself to relax. 

“I shall honor my alpha and bear strong alpha children. I vow to defer to my Alpha always and forever keep them at peace and joyful!” Baekhyun rushed, the obvious mistake in the middle standing out like a glaring red blemish on a forehead.

“Passable.” The matchmaker grumbled, and then turned to pin Baekhyun with a sharp stare. 

“Omega, tell me, how shall you sit at your Alpha Master’s table?” 

Baekhyun blinked as the woman turned away from him again. 

_ What? _ His brain asked. Baekhyun cleared his throat, desperately trying to recall the answer, if he had ever heard it. 

His omega father sat next to his alpha father, like equals. Heechul got the middle of the table  _ “Nearest to the good food”  _ and Baekhyun and his brothers sat wherever they landed. 

“An omega will sit to the…” Baekhyun started, trying desperately to remember if this was in his father’s lessons, or Heechul’s ramblings.

The matchmaker turned around to look at him, her eyebrows raised. 

“They will sit to the… left!” Baekhyun guessed, his omega father always sat to the left and it was worth a shot. 

The matchmaker’s expression darkened. 

“An omega shall sit at his Alpha’s feet. They shall not dine with his alpha unless invited.” 

Baekhyun sighed.  _ One wrong!~  _ His annoying mind sang. 

The matchmaker approached, like a shark. 

“Now,  _ omega. _ How should you greet your Alpha’s parents?” 

Baekhyun tried to control the panic creeping. 

“I shall greet them with respect, and poise. Treating them politely, and with the utmost dignity.” 

“Wrong.” The matchmaker announced, getting closer. “You shall not greet your Alpha’s parents unless directed to. How will you address them?” 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, feeling more and more cornered. His long sleeves trailing down to the stone pedestal. 

“I shall address them as Your Grace, Sir, and or Madam.” 

“You shall only address the Alpha. Never address the omega.” The matchmaker hissed, coming even closer, her wide foot reaching out to step onto the pedestal. 

“How shall you please-” 

Baekhyun saw her foot land on a dangling ribbon on his robes, just as he went to pull it back. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Matchmaker stumbled backwards, her body weight working against her.

Baekhyun stepped forward to help her when she stumbled into the brassier that had coals for heating a teapot. 

The matchmakers robes started smoking, as the matchmaker fell to the floor. 

“I’m so sorry!” Baekhyun cried, hurrying forwards, to try to help her up.

Suddenly, she leapt to her feet, her dress smoking even more. 

“Put it out put it out!” She screeched, jumping around like a grasshopper. “You stupid omega put it out!” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, his own robes were trailing on the ground like perfect fire starter as well, and the matchmaker wouldn’t stand still enough for Baekhyun to address the situation. 

He acted without thinking, and grabbed the teapot, throwing the tea over the beta woman, extinguishing the flames, but drenching her in the process. 

“What have you done!” She snarled, reaching out and catching Baekhyun’s arm in a claw like grip.

She dragged baekhyun forward, towards the door. She flung it open with her free hand, and shoved him into the street in front of the Matchmaker’s Den. 

“You are a disgrace!” She howled, pushing Baekhyun further away. “You may  _ look _ like an Omega, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!” 

The crowd gasped, and Heechul caught a stumbling Baekhyun before he could hit the ground. 

“You little mistake!” The beta hissed, as Leeteuk stepped forward, mouth open to protest. 

“It’s such a shame that your eldest died, instead of this one!” 

Leeteuk closed his mouth. 

“Get out of my sight!” The beta snarled, and Heechul grabbed Leeteuk’s sleeve. 

“Come on Teukie. Let’s go home, okay?” He murmured.

Leeteuk and Baekhyun went without complaint, as the crowd parted for the trio. 

“Nice going  Jìnǚ.” One of the other omegas hissed as Baekhyun stumbled past her, led by Heechul and his father. “Now you’ve ruined it for the rest of us.” 

Another scoffed. “Who would even want an omega like you anyways?” 

Baekhyun could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. This day had really not gone to plan, and it wasn’t even noon. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was fun.  
> If you haven't noticed yet, this is pretty heavily inspired by Mulan, and although none of the conversations are the exact same, they're still pretty darn similar.  
> Don't like that?  
> Don't read!
> 
> Okay, I just (almost) finished the BEST fic I have ever read. No joke. It's BOMB  
> Anyways, it's stray kids and baseball, and it's /long/  
> If you wanna read it, it's  
> I Don't Dance, by half_rice  
> It's not completed yet, which sucks, but who am I to talk. I start fics, not finish them!!  
> it's got 54/57 chapters, and 168000~ words, so it's a legit book.  
> Kudos to you half_rice, for writing something amazing!
> 
> Anyways, I have to go! Love you all, drop a comment or a kudos!  
> Alex~


	4. A Little Snake in the Cherry Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter:  
> Never Enough- Loren Allred  
> Stay Here- Gaho  
> Somewhere Only We Know- Keane

Baekhyun kept his head down as Leeteuk and Heechul hurried back towards their home. 

The pair had been whispering to themselves worriedly as they walked ahead, leaving Baekhyun by himself. 

Baekhyun watched them for a while, and then sighed. Making sure they weren’t watching, he slipped off down a shortcut. 

_ If I can get home before they do, I can be at the shrine, or hiding in my room, or even long gone down the road if I wanted to.  _ He thought to himself, entertaining the idea of taking his Alpha Father’s war-horse and riding away before his family noticed. 

_ They don’t need me anyways. _

He rounded a corner and came face to face with the gate into the front courtyard. 

Praying that no one was there to see his ruined makeup, and shameful appearance, he carefully opened the door.

Peeking through, he disappointedly noticed that his Alpha father was waiting eagerly for their return on the steps leading up to the house. 

Baekhyun watched as he visibly brightened when he noticed Baekhyun at the gate. 

“My son!” Shindong called, smiling. “How was-” 

Baekhyun hurried through the gate, tears rolling down his cheeks again, and through a side door, trying his best to hide his face.

He could feel his father’s gaze on his face as he escaped through the small gate. 

The gate creaked again, signalling the return of Leeteuk and Heechul, and Baekhyun’s pace quickened. 

Baekhyun shuffled down the path to the stables, and the back of the house, trying his hardest to still keep his many ribbons and sleeves out of the dust. 

The house was quiet, his brothers must be off adventuring, or maybe napping in the sunlight of the back courtyard. Baekhyun would avoid it, if that was the case. 

He pushed open the door to the stables, and closed it softly. 

The dim light made his bright robes seem more ugly. Baekhyun wanted to take them off, but he couldn’t, by himself. There were too many ties and little buttons. 

Taeil, Shindong’s war horse whinnied softly. 

Baekhyun smiled sadly and reached up to pet his nose.

“I’ve ruined things again.” He whispered to the horse, softly tracing the markings on Taeil’s face. 

Taeil huffed, and Baekhyun sighed. 

He kissed the horses nose, and then backed up, heading towards the door on the other end from where he had entered. 

In the little patch of sunlight, basking on the stone path, there was a little green snake. 

Baekhyun crouched down to look at it. His birth animal was the snake, despite the hopes of his parents he would be born under the sparrow. 

“I wish I were free, like you.” He told the snake, watching as it uncoiled slightly. “Little snakes don’t have expectations for them.”

The snake darted away when Baekhyun reached for it though. He sighed, and stood back up.

The little creek that flowed beside the path was still and calm, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but see his reflection. 

_ Look at me. I can’t even recognize myself.  _ He thought bitterly.  _ Of course I can’t be a perfect Omega.  _

Another tear slid down his cheek, leaving a trail of black ink as it went. 

_ I’m not even a perfect son. Why did I think I could do this without disappointing them? _

The steps up to the shrine loomed ahead, and Baekhyun stepped slowly forward. 

_ I’m not made for this.  _ He sighed.  _ I can’t be myself, and be what they want at the same time.  _

The cool stone was hard under the soles of his shoes, and he stopped for a moment to discard his sandals. 

The stone felt nice against the pads of his feet, and he continued upwards. The snake followed him, and curling briefly around a shoe. 

A soft chirp reminded him of the tiny cage in the folds of his robes, and he sighed again. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot you.” He told the cricket, opening the door of the cage. “You can go now.” 

He placed the cage on the stairs, and moved forward again. 

The shrine was silent. No incense burned, and the stones were cool, and glossy. 

Baekhyun could see his reflection in them, his older brother’s name sitting right on his cheek, like a brand. 

The carved letters seemed to shine. 

“I’m sorry Eunhyuk. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, reaching out to touch the name. “I think… that if I were to really be who I am, I would break their hearts.” 

His reflection was still so foreign, and Baekhyun studied it. 

“Who are you?” He asked, looking the makeup covered person staring back at him. “Why can’t you just be me, what did I do wrong?”

Baekhyun sniffled, and scrubbed at his face with his sleeves, finally uncaring of what dirtied them. 

“I just-” He choked out, rubbing his eyes. “I just can’t hide who I am, and- and who I am is… disappointing.” 

The stones didn’t speak, and Baekhyun let himself cry as he undid his hair, and removed his sash. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered again, looking at all the stones now, not just the one with his brother’s name. 

  
  


Baekhyun cried in the shrine for only a few moments longer. The weight of his day, and the many names surrounding him felt suffocating, so Baekhyun wiped his face one more time, and picked himself up. 

He still avoided the house. He could just see both of his parents, still talking softly, having moved to the back courtyard. 

They didn’t notice him creeping down the path though, so Baekhyun continued. 

He wandered away from the house, and down into the orchard. 

The cherry trees were beautiful, the spring air filled with the smell of the sweet blossoms. 

Baekhyun lowered himself down against the trunk of one of the trees. 

Closing his eyes, he sat quietly, drawing comfort from the soft warmth of the spring breezes, and the smell of the life around him. 

He hoped that people would leave him alone, as he heard a few feet pass him, and then dart off back from where they came.

_ Of course they’ll avoid you.  _ His thoughts told him bitterly.  _ You’ve let down everyone.  _

When the next feet crunched along the gravel path, they didn’t resolutely turn away. 

Baekhyun could tell it was his alpha father’s steps from the way Shindong’s cane made the gait sound uneven. 

Baekhyun didn’t open his eyes as he heard his father grunt as he lowered himself down next to Baekhyun. 

“The blossoms are lovely this year, aren’t they.” Shindong mused, sighing happily. “I think they’re the best they’ve ever been.” 

Baekhyun didn’t answer him. 

“My son…” Shindong said gently. “You know that your father and I will love you, no matter what you do?”

At that, Baekhyun cracked open his eyes. His long hair hung around him like a curtain, and he ran his fingers through it self consciously. 

His father sighed again, and hummed softly. 

They were silent for a while until Baekhyun finally worked up the courage to say something. 

“You’d love me, even though I’ve ruined everything? Even if I’m not an alpha, or a good omega?” 

Shindong turned to him and smiled softly. He reached out to tuck Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear. 

“Little one, you’ve ruined nothing. And I love Baekhyun because he’s  _ Baekhyun _ . Not an alpha, or anything else.” 

Baekhyn sniffed a little, but leaned into Shindong’s touch. 

“I’m sorry.” He still murmured. 

Shindong sighed, and then smiled.

“Uncle Heechul tells me that you actually set the matchmaker on fire.” 

Baekhyun let out a groan, and covered his face with his hands. “Don’t remind me Baba.” 

Shindong’s laugh was loud, and Baekhyun found himself smiling behind his hand-shield. 

“Now, my little cherry blossom,” Shindong said, heaving himself up with difficulty. “Let’s go find your bro-” 

Suddenly, a drum echoed through the valley. 

Shindong paused, and looked around. 

“Baba, what’s that?” Baekhyun asked, pulling himself up on the tree.

“I don’t know. Come with me.” Shindong said, and Baekhyun hurried after him. 

Leeteuk, Heechul, and Baekhyun’s brothers were already in the front courtyard, milling around nervously. 

Shindong pushed through the little group to the gate, and heaved it open. 

“Baba, what’s going on?” Baekhyun asked again, moving to follow him. 

Shindong looked out at the dust cloud coming up the road, and then back at his family just inside the gate.

“Boys, stay inside. Heechul, keep them in the house.” He commanded, and then closed the gate, letting only Leeteuk slip past him.

The pounding only got louder behind the closed gate. 

Heechul huffed out a breath, and then looked back at the trio of boys. He raised his eyebrows. 

“You know, the roof has a really great view of the road.” 

Taeyong and Jaemin giggled nervously, and dragged Baekhyun with them as they bolted towards the wall around the house.

“Come on Baekhyunnie!” Jaemin whined as Baekhyun tried to climb in his robes. 

“I’m going, I’m going.” Baekhyun huffed, and let Taeyong pull him upwards. 

A group of alphas on horses came to a stop on the road. Already, Baekhyun’s neighbors were out on the street, wondering what was going on. 

Jaemin pointed out Leeteuk’s pink gold hair. 

A poncy looking Beta on a white horse trotted into the front of the pack. He held a scroll. 

The crowd hushed as the man held his hand up. 

“Citizens!” The beta shouted, looking out at the group. “I bring a proclamation from the emperor!”

Gasps rippled out like water drops. The last time a proclamation was brought this far, the emperor’s youngest grandson had been born. The third omega. (a disappointment to most, Baekhyun had gathered)

“The Barbarians from the West have invaded the empire!” 

Baekhyun gasped this time, along with much of the crowd. 

Jaemin frowned and tugged on Taeyong’s sleeve.

“Who’re they?” He whispered, and Baekhyun motioned for him to be quiet. The beta man was waiting for the discord to die down before continuing to speak. 

“By order of the emperor, one Alpha from each household must serve in the Imperial Army!”

Baekhyun could almost feel the tension in the street rise. He saw an omega tighten his grip on his Alpha, like the beta man would take her away right then and there.

_ Baba, _ Baekhyun suddenly realized.  _ Oh no! _

“The Kim Family!” The beta suddenly called. A tall man with intelligent eyes stepped forward and accepted the conscription scroll. 

“The Im family!” 

A young, tall Alpha, Baekhyun remembered as Jackson stepped forward, holding an older man back. 

“I will serve the emperor in place of my father, Jaebum.” 

The beta nodded and passed of the scroll. 

“The Na family!” 

Baekhyun gasped. “Baba no!” 

Taeyong’s grip tightened on Baekhyun’s sleeve, as Jaemin began to whisper. 

“Baba can’t serve!” Baekhyun’s youngest brother hissed. “He has to use a cane! They won’t make him go, right?!”

Baekhyun tensed as he watched Shindong hand his cane off to Leeteuk, and step forward unsteadily. 

The beta eyed the man. 

“I will serve the emperor.” Shindong called calmly. 

_ This is a death sentence!  _ Baekhyun realized as his father reached out to accept the scroll. 

He was moving before he even realized it, his robes ripping as he pushed himself over the roof. 

“Baba!” Baekhyun shouted, throwing himself in between Shindong and the man with the conscription. 

“You can’t go!” Baekhyun said breathlessly, his torn robes fluttering around him like feathers. 

Baekhyun turned to the man on the horse and looked him in the eye, even though he was afraid. 

“Please sir, my father already fought bravely in the War of the Sunrise you cannot-” 

“Silence!” The beta screeched, guiding his horse towards them. 

The beta looked from Baekhyun to Shindong, eyes narrowing.

“You would do well to teach the omegas of your house to hold their tongues in the presence of their superiors!” 

Shindong pushed Baekhyun behind him, and reached out to accept the scroll. 

It was clasped firmly in his hand before Baekhyun could wiggle around to take it, and all of a sudden, Baekhyun was being dragged back into his home’s courtyard. 

Shindong pushed Baekhyun in front of him, and accepted his cane back from Leeteuk as the gate closed. 

As soon as it had, he rounded on Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun!” He growled, leaning on his cane heavily. “You dishonor me in front of a man of the empire!” 

Baekhyun opened his mouth, angry and ready to retort. 

_ He can’t go!  _ He thought frantically in his mind.  _ He’ll die!  _

“Are you listening to me!?” Shindong said, reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s robes. “What happened this morning was not enough for you? You have to shame me in front of the town, and try to shirk my duties to our empire and the emperor?!” 

The gate creaked open, and a head poked in. 

It was a neighbor, holding his own conscription scroll. 

“Shindong, we report tomorrow to the Wu Zhong camp.” He announced, glancing around. 

His eyes landed on Baekhyun. 

“You’d better be more heavy handed with that one there. He’s a disgrace to your name and ancestors.” 

With that, the man left, and Baekhyun wiggled out of Shindong’s grasp. 

Shindong watched him scamper away as Jaemin and Taeyong climbed down from the roof of the wall around the house. 

“That was so cool the way that Baekhyunnie was like a ninja! He wasn’t even afraid of that annoying looking guy!” Jaemin cheered, but Taeyong shushed him. 

“Nana, he did something very bad.” Taeyong whispered, as he led Jaemin away. 

Leeteuk reached out to touch Shindong’s shoulder, but Shindong moved away. 

He dropped his cane in the dirt, and limped determinedly into the house.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well~ that also happened!  
> We're getting there eventually!  
> Cameo from a NOT SM Ent bro, kudos to Jackson and JB from Got7~  
> Hope y'all enjoyed, if you did, drop a kudos or a comment! I love to make friends~  
> Anyways, hope you have an epic 4th of July!!  
> Lots of Love,  
> Alex


	5. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no songs for this chapter, because I'm lazy.
> 
> ...
> 
> actually one song. 
> 
> New Heroes- Ten
> 
> k bye

Jaemin and Taeyong crept along the dark hallway as quietly as they could. 

Night had fallen, and Jaemin and Taeyong were on their way to the kitchen, to find a snack. The rest of the family had dispersed, and dinner was never announced. 

The house had a weird air about it. Baekhyun had all but disappeared, off to who knows where, and Taeyong didn’t want to go and find him. The dark courtyards and orchards scared him too much. Plus his omega father said that omegas shouldn’t go out alone at night, and even though he had Jaemin, he was still just an omega, like Baekhyun. 

Things seemed to be a mess. 

“Jaemie,” Taeyong whispered, pausing in front of their parent’s room, where a few candles flickered. “Wait.” 

Jaemin paused, and crept back to Taeyong, avoiding the creaking spots in the floor. 

“What?” Jaemin asked quietly, sliding into the space next to Taeyong. 

Taeyong just pointed through the crack in the door at the scene in their parent’s room. 

Shindong’s wardrobe was open, and Shindong was standing in front of it. The armour in the wardrobe glinted as the soft light bounced off of it. 

Shindong reached forward and removed a scabbard, with a gleaming handle at the top of it. 

“Is that-” Jaemin started, but Taeyong put a hand over his mouth, lightning fast. 

Inside, unaware that his children were watching him, Shindong drew the sword. 

Taeyong gasped quietly, and Jaemin licked Taeyong’s palm. Taeyong wasn’t going to remove it just because Jaemin licked him though. 

The pair watched, fascinated as Shindong shifted his stance, and brought the sword around carefully. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened as Shindong’s feet began to move, dancing slowly around the room, wielding the sword still. 

_ Baekhyun seemed to be so sure that Baba would die _ , Taeyong thought,  _ but he’s so strong! He can do it here, and he can do it in the army! _

Then Shindong gasped, dropping the sword, and falling to his knees. He panted hard, and Jaemin and Taeyong froze. 

“Damn leg.” Shindong muttered, trying to sit up, but he winced again, and stayed curled over. 

“Aren’t you boys supposed to be in bed?” A voice asked, and Taeyong jumped, as Jaemin accidentally bit down on Taeyong’s hand. 

Leeteuk stood over his two youngest sons, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“O-omma!” Taeyong whispered, trying to look sheepish. “W-we were just going to go get something to eat!” 

Leeteuk sighed, and hauled Taeyong and Jaemin up off of the floor. Jaemin squeaked when Taeyong pinched him. 

“Hey!” Jaemin hissed, rubbing his arm. Taeyong stuck his tongue out. 

“That’s for biting me.” 

“Omma scared me!” Jaemin shot back, and Leeteuk smiled sadly at his sons. 

“Come on. Uncle is making some soup for us.” 

Taeyong and Jaemin both beamed, but then Jaemin frowned.

Leeteuk mimicked it, rubbing a thumb on Jaemin’s cheek. 

“Why the long face, chickadee?” 

Jaemin looked at Taeyong, and then back at Leeteuk, then again back to Taeyong. 

“Spit it out honey.” Leeteuk sighed, steering them towards the kitchens. 

“It’s- um… Baekhyun didn’t even get breakfast this morning, he might be hungry too.” 

Leeteuk nodded, and then pressed a quick kiss to Jaemin’s forehead. 

“I don’t think Hyunnie wants to be around others right now. You can see him in the morning, and make sure he eats a lot.” 

Jaemin nodded determinedly. 

Taeyong sighed. “We need to feed him a lot. Doyoungie said that some Alphas don’t feed their mates because they want them to be skinny.” 

Leeteuk huffed. “That’s not all true baby. Don’t scare your younger brother.” 

“What if I get an alpha that doesn’t feed me!” Jaemin gasped, clutching Leeteuk’s sleeve.

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid. You wanna marry Jeno Liu!” 

Jaemin growled at Taeyong, and Leeteuk chuckled quietly. 

“Is it going to be like Baekhyun’s?” Jaemin asked, all of a sudden, and Leeteuk stopped. 

“You know, finding a mate…”

Leeteuk sighed, and crouched down to look Jaemin in the eye. 

“Baekhyun is special. He’s different than you and me.” 

Jaemin frowned. “But he’s an omega, like you me and Taeyongie.” 

Leeteuk nodded, and pulled Jaemin close to him. 

“Baekhyun’s an omega like us, yes, but he’s stronger than that. He wants to be more than just an omega.” 

Taeyong sighed, and leaned on the wall. “He’s so cool.” 

Leeteuk grinned at the hero worship in Taeyong’s tone. 

“It’ll probably make him feel better tomorrow morning, if you tell him how cool he is, and how much you love him.” 

Jaemin brightened, and Taeyong beamed. 

“I can’t wait! I’m gonna tell him that I love him the absolute most, and that he’s super awesome and-” 

Leeteuk laughed, pushing the boys forward. 

“He’ll love it darling. Go find Uncle and get something to eat, I have to make sure Baba gets some too!” 

The pair disappeared down the hall, giggling and running, and Leeteuk watched them go. 

As soon as they rounded the corner, the smile fell off his face. 

He turned back to the bedroom door, cracked slightly open. 

He stepped carefully into the room, and hurried to Shindong’s side. 

“Are you alright my love?” Leeteuk asked quietly, and Shindong huffed out a laugh. 

“Help me up please. I heard you offer the boys something to eat, I could do with some food.” 

Leeteuk smiled softly. “Heechul was stress cooking again. He made Potato Ginger Soup.” 

Shindong sighed at that. “Baekhyun’s favorite.” 

“I can’t find him.” Leeteuk admitted. “I didn’t smell him around the walls or the gate though, so he hasn’t left.” 

The pair stood, and Leeteuk grabbed Shindong’s cane off of the wall. As Shindong stretched carefully, he bent and picked up the sword. 

He could see his reflection in the blade, tired looking and older than he remembered. 

“You’re beautiful.” Shindong reminded Leeteuk, and Leeteuk huffed. 

“I’m getting old.” He retorted, and Shindong rolled his eyes. 

Shindong moved closer, to pull Leeteuk into a side hug. 

“I would find you in every life I lived. You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire existence.” 

Leeteuk giggled, and gently smacked Shindong’s arm. 

“Don’t fluster me!” 

Shindong laughed, and squeezed him. 

“Do you want me to go look for our missing son, or do you want to?” 

Leeteuk pursed his lips, and leaned into Shindong. 

“It would probably be better if I looked for him.” He sighed. “He’s hurting, and I don’t know how to make it better.” 

“He’s always been different. I think only time will help us.” 

Leeteuk nodded absently, and then he turned to Shindong. 

“Look for him with me. We can go together, Heechul can handle the terrors.” 

Shindong smiled gently. 

“Of course my love, I’ll follow you anywhere.” 

  
  


Baekhyun was tucked away in the hayloft of the stables, the little snake winding around his hand, and Taeil chuffed softly in the stall below. 

He heard his parents open the door, and come into the soft light carefully. The wind was picking up outside, and Baekhyun shivered a little. His more worn pants and shirt were thinner than the robes he had on earlier, but they were more familiar. 

“Honey?” Leeteuk called, and Baekhyun sighed. He couldn’t stay in the hay loft forever. 

“I’m here Omma.” He called back softly. 

His parents murmured something he couldn’t hear, and then the ladder creaked. 

Leeteuk peeked into the hay loft, and sighed when he saw Baekhyun wrapped up in Eunhyuk’s cloak, pressed into the back corner. 

“Do you wanna come down?” Leeteuk asked, and Baekhyun sighed again. 

“I have to, don’t I.” He said, his voice dull. 

Leeteuk frowned, and reached out to push Baekhyun’s long hair out of his eyes. 

“We’d like you to come down.” 

Baekhyun sat up, and nodded. “Guess I should, then.” 

He didn’t say anything as Leeteuk lead him back towards the house. 

Heechul met them at the door. 

“The boys were running on fumes. I put them to sleep, they’ll probably sleep until noon.” 

Leeteuk chuckled, and nodded. 

Baekhyun sat down at his spot at the low table, and poked at his soup with his spoon. 

The table was quiet, the silence and tension making the air thick. 

The foursome ate in silence for a moment more before Baekhyun had enough. 

“You shouldn’t have to go!” He announced, raising his eyes to meet his father’s. 

The three adult’s eyes widened, and Leeteuk glanced between Shindong and Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun-” Leeteuk started, low and warning, but Baekhyun plowed on. 

“There are so many men willing to fight! Why must they take them from unwilling families!” 

Shindong scowled, and put his cup down. 

“I go to them with honor, Baekhyun. It is an honor to protect the empire and my family.” He said, his voice rumbling. Heechul rubbed his neck, trying to fight back the urge of submission in front of a tense alpha. 

Baekhyun felt no such thing as his scent grew more and more agitated. He abruptly stood up. 

“So you’d die for honor?!” He growled, and Leeteuk glanced worriedly between Shindong and his son. Shindong’s eyes narrowed. 

“I would die doing what is right!” Shindong barked back, standing up to meet Baekhyun’s level. 

“But Baba-” Baekhyun said, a pleading edge creeping into his tone. 

“I know my place!” Shindong shouted, finally cracking. 

Heechul and Leeteuk flinched, necks bared. 

Baekhyun quivered in the full force of his father’s glare. 

“It is time you learned yours!” Shindong finished, the rumble of a growl in his throat. 

Baekhyun looked at his father in front of him, tears brimming in his eyes. 

Leeteuk recovered himself and reached up to catch his husband’s sleeve, and at the movement, Baekhyun bolted again. 

Thunder rumbled in the sky as Baekhyun tossed open the door to the courtyard and hurled himself out. 

For the third time that day, Baekhyun found himself in the shrine. 

The candles flickered with the wind, but the walls offered shelter from the now pouring rain. 

“I-I don’t k-know wh-what to do!” Baekhyun sobbed, clutching the medallion close to his chest. 

“H-hyukie…” He whispered. “E-every th-thing i-is g-g-going wrong.” 

Baekhyun looked up at the namestones, shimmering in the candle light. 

His reflection was teary eyed, and his long hair was a mess, wet from the rain, and tangled from the wind. 

It was a heavy weight down to the small of his back, and Baekhyun reached to comb his fingers through it. 

“I-I’m s-so s-scared.” Baekhyun murmured, and looked at the medallion in his hands. 

It gleamed softly, and Baekhyun sighed. He pressed a kiss to it, and looked back at himself in the stone. 

_ Who am I _ ? He thought, trying to run his fingers through his long hair. 

Just then, lightning flashed behind him, illuminating the shrine. All the names glinted like stars, and Baekhyun blinked. 

_ Who are you, little brother? _

Baekhyun realized then, what he was going to do. It shocked him at first, for just a moment, but then he understood. 

“I know who I am.” He said softly, but firmly, to the lines upon lines of names. “I will restore honor to my father, and to you.” 

He looked down at his hands, the medallion clasped in one, and his flower hair pin clasped in the other. 

_ Cherry Blossom _ . He thought.  _ I’m not a flower. I’m Baekhyun.  _

He reached out and placed the pin at the foot of the newest namestone. The metal glimmered, and lit up his brother’s and grandparent’s names. 

After a moment, he reached out to grab Eunhyuk’s cologne, and then he was off into the night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lazy human being = me  
> no notes.  
> comment or kudos  
> love you allllllllllll~
> 
> Alex


	6. Overpowering Smell of Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to put a song for the chapter here~ If you really want some just lemme know in the comments!

Baekhun’s bare feet left wet tracks on the floor as he crept through the house. 

Eunhyuk’s medal hung around his neck, and instead of the scent of cherry blossoms that he normally left where he walked, the scent of oranges, and grass, of his brother, was left. 

His parents slept soundly as he removed the armour from his father’s closet. 

It was heavier than he thought, but not too terrible. 

It smelled like dust, and the house, which was comforting, but underneath it was the scent of death and blood. 

_ Baba nearly died in this armour. _ Baekhyun realized, making him pause.  _ I’ll bring him honor in it.  _

The sword was heavy in his grip, and he hurried with his bounty back up to the shrine. 

He couldn’t risk dressing in the house, for fear of waking someone. 

His next bundle of items included the conscription notice, and his omega father’s powerful suppressants. 

He choked one of the little pills down as he hurried between the house and shrine, collecting what he would need. 

Finally, he stood in front of the glossy stones again, sword raised in one hand, and hair clasped in the other. 

He could feel Leeteuk braiding and unbraiding it when Baekhyun was little, he could feel Jaemin’s tiny fists curled in it when he was just a baby, and he could feel Eunhyuk ruffling it affectionately. 

The sword sliced through the hair easily, and Baekhyun gasped as nearly a foot and a half long chunks dropped to his feet. 

He finished quickly, wrapping the now shoulder length strands up into a top knot. 

The green band of cloth he secured it with felt strange in his fingers, but he didn’t care. He had to hurry. 

Finally shouldering his pack, Baekhyun looked at his reflection one last time. 

The man in the mirror looked determined, and Baekhyun clenched his jaw. 

_ Goodbye _ . He thought, looking around the shrine. And then he was stepping back out into the rain. 

The only creatures that watched his departure was a little corn snake, and a cricket, sitting side by side under the protection of a leaf. 

Baekhyun opened the doors to the stable carefully. His armour felt different, but he had tightened it all properly, so it fit well enough. 

Taeil nickered at him curiously, and Baekhyun grinned. 

He reached out to pet the horse’s chestnut and speckled gray nose. 

“Ready for an adventure?” He asked softly, and Taeil huffed. 

Baekhyun saddled him easily, and swung himself up. He had everything the conscription notice said he needed. He was ready to leave. 

As he trotted out into the rain, he looked back at his house one last time. 

He could see his parent’s window, and Uncle Heechul’s window too. Trotting a little further brought Jaemin and Taeyong’s window into view, and Baekhyun blew a kiss towards it. 

_ I’ll be back. _ He promised, and then he spurred Taeil forward, and disappeared into the rainy night. 

  
  


Inside the house, Jaemin tossed and turned. 

He should be asleep, he knew, but the house smelled like oranges, and everyone had been  _ so  _ angry. 

The rain wasn’t helping either. It sounded like drums, and every now and then a crack of lightning or a rumble of thunder would make him jump. 

He wiggled a little longer in bed before finally making up his mind. 

He sat up, and crossed his eyes twice so the monsters that hid under the bed wouldn’t grab his ankles, and slid out of bed. 

“Yongie.” He whispered, padding over to Taeyong’s bed. “ _ Taeyongie! _ Wake up!” 

Taeyong groaned, and growled a little when Jaemin slid into bed next to him. 

“Whadya wan?” Taeyong mumbled, an arm reaching around to snake around Jaemin. 

“I can’t sleep.” Jaemin whispered. “Can you talk to me?” 

Taeyong huffed, and reached out to pat Jaemin’s head. 

He missed and ended up patting Jaemin’s face instead, but Jaemin relaxed under the affection. 

“Sleep with ‘hyunnie.” Taeyong murmured, and Jaemin frowned. “Don’ wanna talk.” 

“But Omma said-” 

Taeyong opened an eye to look at Jaemin. 

“Hyunnie won’t mind.” Taeyong muttered closing his eyes, and Jaemin pouted. 

_ Fine.  _ He thought.  _ I’ll go sleep with hyung.  _

Taeyong sighed when Jaemin wiggled out from his grip. 

“Nanigh Minnie.” Taeyong whispered as Jaemin carefully stepped towards the door. 

“Night hyung.” Jaemin replied softly, and then slid the door open. 

The hallway was dark, and Jaemin made sure to puff his cheeks up like a squirrel so the other monsters wouldn’t get him. 

Baekhyun’s door was past Uncle Heechul’s and past his parents, so Jaemin crept carefully. 

However, once he reached Baekhyun’s door, he sneezed. The orange smell was so much stronger here. 

Opening the door carefully, he stepped into Baekhyun’s room. 

He couldn’t see much in the darkness, but he could tell that Baekhyun wasn’t in his room like he was supposed to be. 

“Baekhyun hyung?” He called softly, stepping over a pile of clothes. “Hyung?” 

Nothing answered him, and when Jaemin crawled onto Baekhyun’s bed, he found it to be made carefully, and completely cold. 

_ Something’s wrong. _ He realized, and hurriedly scuttled out of Baekhyun’s room. 

The walk back to his own room was over in a blink, and Jaemin found himself on Taeyong’s bed again. 

“Taeyongie hyung, wake up!” He whispered urgently. “Baekyunnie’s not in his room!” 

Taeyong grumbled, but sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Whaddya mean he’s not in his room?” Taeyong asked sleepily, and Jaemin frowned. 

“He’s not there, like at all!” Jaemin exclaimed quietly. “His bed’s not even warm!” 

Taeyong frowned as well, waking up. 

“Is he in Uncle Heechul’s room?” He asked, and Jaemin paused. 

“I didn’t look there.” Jaemin admitted softly, and Taeyong nodded, rubbing Jaemin’s back. 

“It’s okay. Let’s go together.” 

Jaemin nodded determinedly, and Taeyong smiled sleepily. 

The pair crept out of the room a few moments later, this time pausing at Heechul’s door. 

Jaemin reached out, and then paused. 

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong whispered, almost inaudibly. 

“I don’t-” Jaemin started, and then frowned. “I don’t know.” 

Taeyong sighed, and reached forward and slid open the door. 

Heechul’s room was dark and black, and smelled like green tea, but there was no cherry blossom here either. 

“He’s not here.” Taeyong muttered to Jaemin, who clutched Taeyong’s sleeve tighter. 

Taeyong went to slide the door closed again when Heechul moved. 

“Boys? What’s that smell? What’s going on?” 

Taeyong and Jaemin froze. 

“Nothing Uncle.” Taeyong whispered, but a match was already being struck, and the room was illuminated by a soft lantern. 

Heechul’s hair was sticking up everywhere, and he frowned sleepily at the pair in the doorway. 

“Come here, what’s wrong?” He asked again, and Jaemin shuffled forward into Heechul’s open arms. 

“We can’t find Baekhyunnie.” Jaemin whined softly, letting his omega uncle rub soothing circles into his neck. 

Taeyong sunk onto the bed as well, and Heechul sighed. 

“He’s not in his room?” He asked, and Jaemin shook his head vigorously. 

Heechul frowned, and stood up, gently setting Jaemin down. 

“Stay here.” He ordered, and Taeyong wrapped an arm around Jaemin’s waist. 

Heechul disappeared from the doorway, sliding the door closed, and Taeyong yawned. 

“Why does it smell so funny?” Jaemin asked him and Taeyong snorted. 

“Ask the ancestors, I don’t know.” 

Jaemin sighed and let Taeyong squeeze him closer. 

He had nearly fallen back asleep, surrounded by peach blossoms and green tea, when Heechul banged into the house. 

Both Taeyong and Jaemin started awake. 

“Shindong! Leeteuk!” Heechul shouted, sounding like a horse as he ran through the house. 

“Baekhyun’s gone!” 

Taeyong shushed Jaemin and scurried towards the door. 

Heechul saw him stick his head out, and he immediately, motioned for him to go back in the room. 

“Don’t come out until I say you can!” He commanded, and Taeyong gulped. 

“Got it?” Heechul asked, and Taeyong nodded. 

“Wha’s goin’ on Yong?” Jaemin asked, looking around in confusion. 

Taeyong shushed him, and pressed an ear to the door. 

“Teukie get up! We have to go after Baekhyun!” 

“What are you talking about Chul? It’s the middle of the night!” 

“Baekhyun’s  _ gone!”  _

“Where’s my conscription?” 

“Oh, ancestors watching, do you think-” 

  
  


In the room across the hall, Shindong, Heechul, and Leeteuk looked at each other in horror. 

Suddenly, Shindong was on his feet, stumbling through the house. 

“You can’t be right.” He cried, as Heechul and Leeteuk followed him. “Did you check everywhere?” 

“Everywhere that I could!” Heechul responded, panting. 

“The, the- the shrine!” Shindong exclaimed. “He must be there!” 

“Dongie-” Leeteuk started, but Shindong was already out the door into the pouring rain. 

He stumbled up the steps to the shrine, there were candles lit, he  _ had  _ to be there he had to-

Empty. 

“Oh ancestors above.” Shindong choked. 

Leeteuk and Heechul caught up to him, and gasped. 

Long strands of black hair littered the floor, and Baekhyun’s cherry blossom hair pin was propped neatly against the namestone. 

“He took Eunhyuk’s cologne.” Leeteuk breathed, horror filling the air. 

“Oh, no no no no!” Shindong chanted, leaning heavily on the doorframe. “Please no!” 

Heechul swallowed, and then reached out tentatively to touch Shindong’s shoulder. 

“He took the horse-” 

Leeteuk suddenly started sobbing. He collapsed onto the ground, wailing. 

Shindong pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“He’ll c-come b-back, r-right?” Leeteuk gasped, but Shindong only held him tighter. 

Heechul carefully began to collect the long strands of hair. 

“W-we have t-to go- go aft-after h-him!” Leeteuk wailed, clutching at Shindong, but Shindong shook his head.

Leeteuk looked at him incredulously, tears rolling down his face. 

“D-dongie y-you g-gotta! Th-that’s m-my b-baby! H-he could d-d-d-” Heechul watched as Leeteuk paled around the word. 

“P-please, A-alpha, p-please!” 

Shindong grit his teeth at Leeteuk’s pleading. Tears rolled down his face as well. 

“I-I c-can’t l-lose a-another b-baby, a-alpha, p-please!” Leeteuk begged, his voice getting smaller and smaller. 

“We cannot risk him being discovered.” Shindong said softly, kissing Leeteuk’s forehead. 

“But h-he could be k-killed.” Leeteuk finally breathed, and a few of the candles in the room flickered. 

Shindong looked grimly at Heechul, and then at Leeteuk. 

“If he is discovered, he will be.” 

Heechul squeezed his eyes closed, willing the tears to stop. He took a step backwards, into the rain, so he could let Leeteuk and Shindong be alone. 

He looked out at the house, and the flickering light in his room, and then back at the shrine, the stones blending into the night. 

“Ancestors, Eunhyuk. Watch over your brother please.” He whispered as another rumble of thunder rolled across the valley. 

“Keep him safe, bring him home.” 

A warm body squished itself onto Heechul’s back, and Heechul watched his little brother’s arms wrap around his middle. 

“Come on you two.” Shindong rumbled, eyes red. “We have to go inside now.” 

Leeteuk hiccuped, and Heechul maneuvered him so that he was squashed between Shindong and himself. 

“Teukie, we’re gonna go get Jaemie and Taeyongie, and we’re gonna all sleep in my room tonight, okay?” Heechul murmured as Shindong steered them down the steps. 

“Lost another one.” Leeteuk whispered back, and Heechul stiffened. 

“It’s not your fault, love.” Shindong hummed, leading them over the bridge. “It’s neer been your fault.” 

“I can’t keep them though.” Leeteuk said, his voice sounding dazed. “They grow and grow, and then they’re gone.” 

Heechul sighed. 

_ Please, ancestors, anyone listening.  _ Heechul thought, holding his shivering brother close.  _ Bring him back. Keep him safe and bring him back.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm a lazy bastard, so this chapter is no editing, no notes! We die like men!  
> Insta @that_is_shocking  
> Love ya see ya
> 
> And for my poor Chloexomin.... Minseok isn't even scheduled to show up until chapter 11.... I'm terrible, I'm so sorry :'(


	7. The Dragon, The Cricket, and The Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well hello  
> songs for this chapter:  
> SIREN- Sunmi  
> Lane Boy- Twenty One Pilots  
> Valkyrie- ONEUS
> 
> tbh none of these songs match my chapter mood. This chapter was #hard

In the shrine, something shivered. 

Something… moved.

Above the namestones, the air twisted. 

The storm raged harder and harder, but inside, the shrine was deadly calm. 

The snake and the cricket shivered, and watched, slightly curious. 

Suddenly, the water puddles on the floor began to move and swirl. They shivered and slithered up the stones, collecting above the stones like tiny rainclouds. The vapor writhed, and then, a person emerged from it. 

He was younger than you’d think, with a kind face, a gentle smile made his lips turn up, and his cheeks seem fuller. Not what one would expect from an “ancestor”

“Dragon.” The young man whispered, the words making the air swirl, and his ghostly vapor form shiver. “Awaken.” 

At the center of the name stones, was where the cologne had sat for years, and Ammani’s Jade beads, was a small red jade statuette of a dragon. 

It had been placed there by the young man in the air himself, when his family had first built the shrine. 

That was a long time ago, but the dragon had sat there ever since.

The statuette shivered, and then, with a distinct pop, the jade became scales, and the cold stone became warm life. 

The dragon shivered, and then coughed. 

“Youngho, little dragon.” The young man said softly again, and the dragon stretched like a cat, groaning as its back cracked. 

“I’ve told you again and again, ghost.” The dragon yawned as it stretched more. “My name’s Johnny.” 

The spirit giggled, and then sighed again. The air spun harder, and the dragon grouched about, scuttling like a little lizard up the pillars so he could find a perch to rest on.

“Little dragon, can you awaken the others?” The swirling young man asked, and the dragon sighed. 

“Please?” The man added, and the dragon nodded, yawning. 

It sucked in a deep breath, letting it warm in his stomach, before blowing out forcefully. 

The little plume of fire lit a hidden candle on the ledge running around the shrine. 

Then, candle after candle lit, as more and more water slithered up the namestones. 

“Thank you, Johnny.” The young man said, and the Dragon flicked his tail in response. 

“Friends!” The man called. “We have something to discuss! Show yourselves!” 

People began to form from the vapor cloud. 

There were old men and women, but there were mostly younger people, making the young man sigh. 

The vapor dispersed as the last person floated away from it. 

“Eunhyuk, fashionably late, as always.” He called, grinning. 

“Kun, if I weren’t late, then would it really be me?” The other man called back. 

The dragon yawned again as the spirits were settled. 

“Hello Youngho!” A child called, and Johnny flicked his tongue. 

“Told you kid, my name’s Johnny.” 

The boy he was talking to made a face. 

“That’s such a weird name though!” 

Johnny rolled his eyes, and curled up so he wasn’t looking down at the spirits. 

“We have an important matter to discuss.” Kun announced again, and the idle chatter died away. 

“Our Baekhyun has decided to run away and join the army!” 

An older woman tittered, and the old man next to her elbowed her.

“Sunmi, he takes after you.” 

The woman rolled her eyes, but she sighed and leaned forward. 

“We need to keep him safe.” She announced. “He’s going to get himself hurt, or killed out there.” 

“He’s not a child though, he should have to handle himself!” Someone else piped up. 

Eunhyuk glared in the general direction of the comment, and then stood. 

“Baekhyun’s my little brother, and Sunmi’s grandson. He’s the oldest in the Na line, and he needs to be protected as such.” 

“You were the oldest, Eunhyuk. Plus, he’s just an omega!” 

Johnny scoffed from his perch, and tried to drown out the arguing. At this rate, he could take a nap. 

Kun stood up, and looked sternly around the group. 

“Need I remind you that I was an omega?” He said, watching for someone to try to clash with him. “And as the oldest spirit here, I am the deciding vote.” 

“I really think that we should send someone with Baekhyun.” Eunhyuk said again, and Kun nodded. 

“Baekhyun’s out there alone right now, and we have all felt the importance he has in the stars. We cannot just leave him with no assistance.” 

The group reluctantly began to agree. They  _ had  _ felt the pull that Baekhyun had on the stars. 

Suddenly, a skinny arm shot up from the crowd. 

Kun smiled, and pointed at it. “Yes Jisung?” 

The crowd parted a little bit to show the boy with the cowlick. Well, and the missing eye, but most of the spirits focused on the cowlick. 

“What if his importance is to sacrifice himself on the battlefield?” That was a sentence that they didn’t expect to come out of such a small mouth. “We could be wasting time on a dead man.” 

Eunhyuk glared at him, and Jisung sneakily stuck his tongue out in Eunhyuk’s direction. 

Kun sighed, causing the vapor spirits to waver a little. 

“If that is his destiny, he should not have to face it alone.”

The group nodded, a few reluctantly, but they still agreed. 

“I think…” Kun mused, looking at the statues that graced the eaves above the shrine. 

“Send the wisest.” Someone suggested, and Kun shook his head. 

Another ancestor tried. “The swiftest?” 

Again, Kun shook his head. 

“Are we sending the strongest?” Jisung asked, and Kun sighed, still shaking his head. 

“I think we should send our friend here, the dragon.” Kun announced, and Johnny lifted his head. 

“I’m not a guardian, boss.” He reminded Kun, who was looking at him with a soft smile. 

Kun watched Johnny’s tail flick nervously. 

“I know you aren’t a guardian, but you’ve helped us before.” Kun motioned to a few people sat amongst the others. Jisung waved his hand at Johnny shyly. 

Johnny still shook his head. 

“I’m just a messenger, not even that at best. You carved me just to be decoration!” 

“I agree with Kun.” Sunmi called, raising her hand high. “You have an uncanny ability to lead people towards their fate.” 

Johnny sighed. “Is there any way I can get out of this?” He whined at Kun, and Kun grinned. 

“If you’d like, we can send the bull guardian after Baekhyun.” 

Johnny shot up straight, his scales standing up a little. 

“Absolutely not!” He hissed, arched like a cat. “That ass is a horrible guardian!” 

“I think Onew is a great guardian!” Someone piped up, and a spirit play growled back.

“It’s settled, then.” Kun announced, reaching out towards Johnny. “Johnny will accompany Baekhyun on the path that is his destiny.” 

Johnny shot Kun a glare, and curled up on the pillar again. 

“You cheated, old man. I can’t do this alone!” 

Sunmi hummed, and then grinned wickedly. 

“Why don’t we just get you some friends then!” She flicked her hand out, a walking stick forming out of vapor and pointing out towards the door. 

The green snake, watching with the cricket was suddenly dragged forward. 

It hissed and writhed, trying to get out of the invisible hand, but it could not break the grip. 

The force pulled to the center of the shrine, and then held it there. 

“Green Snake!” Sunmi called, her voice echoing unnaturally suddenly. “Speak.” 

_ Let me go spirit! _ The snake hissed, the voice softly male.  _ Release me! _

Someone moved forward, and crouched down in front of the snake. 

“Friend.” It said softly, looking the snake in the eye. “My name is Sicheng. I would like to ask you a favor.” 

The snake stopped moving. 

_ Your father was Yesung, wasn’t it.  _ The snake said suspiciously, little tongue flicking out.  _ The cursed one.  _

The man in front of the snake nodded. “I ask my favor, but first, what is your name?” 

_ You would be unable to pronounce it even if I taught you my language.  _ The snake sniffed, and the man smiled gently. 

“What may I call you then?” 

_ Call me Ten. I was the tenth egg to hatch, and I was the only one to survive. _

“I’m sorry Ten. We will remember your family alongside you.” 

The snake- Ten- nodded. 

_ I will do your favor willingly, Sicheng. Your bond to the curse of the viper is dissolved. _

The man nodded, and the pressure lifted from the snake. He curled up, flicking his tongue still, and tasting the water vapor in the air. 

“You have a friend now, Johnny.” Kun announced, and Johnny rolled his eyes. 

Kun smiled, and then regarded the snake curiously. 

“It’s not enough though,” he hummed, “we need more luck.” 

“You’re just like Heechul.” Sunmi snorted, and Kun grinned. 

The cricket, still watching from the protection of the leaf just outside the door felt a gentle nudge forward. 

It hopped, landing on top of the snake’s head. 

_ Hello Crickee.  _ The snake said, and Kun held his hand out. 

The cricket hopped forward again, into the hand made of water vapor. Surprisingly, it held, but the cricket expected that. Spirits were strange beings in the first place. 

Kun held the cricket up to his face, and smiled softly. 

“What’s your name, lucky cricket?” 

The cricket chirped, and Kun smiled wider. He smiled a lot. 

“Wait! I wanna hold it!” Jisung called, pushing through the crowd to poke Kun. 

The cricket chirped again, and Jisung stared at it, eyes wide. 

Kun passed the cricket, with a soft “hold him gently.” 

“Hello.” Jisung said seriously. “I’m Jisung. I’m nine. Well, I’m also three hundred and sixty two, but nine is cooler. I don’t wanna sound all old an’ wrinkly.” 

The cricket nodded. That made sense. It chirped. 

“His name is Jungwoo.” Jisung announced, and the spirits gathered around him murmured their agreement. 

“Jungwoo-hyung,” Jisung asked. “Would you go with Ten, and Johnny-hyung to make sure that Baekhyunnie finds his destiny?” 

Jungwoo jumped onto Jisung’s nose. Jisung went cross eyed from looking at him, but he was grinning widely. 

_ I’ll go.  _ Jungwoo chirped, and then hopped off, letting his wings take him back down to the floor, next to Ten, and now Johnny, who had slunk down from his perch. 

Kun clapped, and the water droplets shivered. 

“Go with haste, my friends. Help our boy. You have to catch him before he reaches the camp.” 

Johnny nodded, and arched like a cat. 

“I can run fast.” He told Ten and Jungwoo. “I’ll carry us there.” 

Jungwoo jumped up to Johnny’s head, and Ten sighed, but looped around Johnny’s stomach, like several belts. 

“Goodbye Kun.” Johnny said, looking back at the spirits from the doorway out into the rainy night. 

“Goodbye, dear friend.” Kun called. “And goodnight.” 

Johnny nodded, and then looked at the spirits behind Kun. 

“Goodnight.” He announced, and with a clap of thunder, the candles were blown out, and the water fell back to the floor. 

The shrine was empty and cold, and Johnny flared his nostrils, looking out into the dark night. 

“Let’s go.” He said softly, and loped off into the night, running like a greyhound. 

The only thing that saw their departure was the cherry blossom tree, who shuddered. 

It’s roots were cold, without it’s boy here to warm them. 

_ Haste _ . It prayed, waving in the harsh wind.  _ Haste.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassssssssssssssuuuuuppppppp! I'm back.   
> Sorry I left my dudes, I had my wisdom teeth removed, and then like, I kinda lost my mojo for a bit. I kind of have it back, but not really.... #rough  
> anyways, this chapter is eh to me. I didn't like it before, but now when I did a glance over to post it, I liked it a little. It's just medium for me.   
> I gotta go so I can figure out how to get my mojo back, and I also have to babysit, so I have stuff I have to do.   
> love y'all but I love liamwayne a little bit extra  
> If y'all need a rundown of how I see the dynamics in this world, just lemme know, I'll hook you up  
> byeee~


	8. A Hill to Die On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well hello. This chapter got dark quickly. Sorry about that.   
> Some minor warnings, reference to dub con, minor injuries, major character death  
> (yup. we killin more folks. )

The sun hadn't quite risen above the mountains yet when two young men were pushed out of the dark trees and into the ground before the misfit army shrouded in fog. 

Smoke from the destroyed village surrounding them didn’t quite mask the scent of blood, and fear. 

Someone growled, low in the tense silence. 

“Well well well…” A smooth, deep voice purred. “What do we have here?” 

The soldiers, an alpha and a beta, scrambled backwards, as the mass of people advanced towards them slowly. 

The younger soldier triped backwards into the legs of one of the men who grabbed him. 

“ _Father._ ” A thin man called softly, stalking forward out of the trees. “ _I found them in the woods, they were watching us._ ” 

Out of the mass of men and horses, a hulking figure stepped forward, greeting the man from the trees with a pat on the shoulder. 

“Well gentlemen, you found us.” He announced, the many men on horses snickering behind him. 

The two men just stared back with wide eyes. 

“Scouts from the Empire.” The man sighed. “They don’t breed you boys with humor anymore.” 

The man crouched down to look the pair in the eyes. “You pretty little things are a long way from the capital.” 

The beta scout gulped. 

“Dragon Barbarian.” The alpha scout breathed, as the man’s golden eyes were illuminated by the first rays of dawn. 

The huge alpha grinned. 

“You know me then~” He cooed, letting a finger trail over the cheek of the skinny alpha scout. 

The scout bared his teeth, and the Dragon withdrew, standing back up, and taking a step backwards. 

“This one has bite, doesn’t he Taozi.” 

“ _Yes father_.” The thin man from the trees, agreed, creeping closer to stand at the elbow of the Dragon. “ _It’s admirable._ ” 

The Dragon snorted. “It’s instinct. He’s frightened.” 

The hulking alpha turned his eyes to the beta scout.

“This pretty little beta though, if we broke him, he’d submit, just like an omega…” 

A tiny archer with a huge black bow strapped to his back stepped up to the Dragon’s other shoulder. 

“Yifan.” The archer announced. “We are ready to continue on.” 

The Dragon bared his teeth, making the beta on the ground flinch, hard. 

Several people snickered. The alpha scout’s expression darkened. He reached out to place his hand over the beta’s hand. 

“How sweet.” The archer sneered. 

“Luhan~” The Dragon cooed, smiling menacingly at the two scouts. “Leave the poor things alone.” 

Luhan glared at the pair, and then spat on the ground. 

“We’d be better if we were rid of them!” He growled, and the Dragon turned to look at him. 

“Yifan, come on. If you really want something to warm your knot then find something that isn’t a trained imperial soldier.” 

The Dragon growled at the archer, but the archer just growled back at him. 

“ _Uncle, Father, stop, you’re scaring them even more._ ” Tao cooed, making Luhan roll his eyes. 

“This is a waste of time.” Luhan sighed, but stood and watched as Kris grinned at the pair on the ground. 

“Do you value your life, little Alpha?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“My name is Oh Sehun!” The scout snarled, and spat. 

The spit landed on Kris’s boot, which just made the huge alpha grin more. 

“Answer me then, Oh Sehun. Do you value your life?” 

Sehun grit his teeth, and glanced at his beta companion. 

“I would not hesitate to give my life for the Emperor and my country!” He announced, staring up defiantly. 

“Hm. And how about you,  _ beta _ ?” Kris asked, and the beta started to shake. 

He did not answer though, and Kris sighed. 

He crouched down, and reached out to force the Beta to look him in the eyes. 

“ _ Answer me _ _. _ ” He growled, the deep timbre in his voice making everyone’s arm hairs stand on end. 

Luhan rolled his eyes. Beta’s could withstand Alpha commands, due to their more neutral nature, but they all broke eventually. 

“I will not. You do not get to address m-me by the name my Omma gave me. ” The beta bit out, and Kris cooed, motioning Tao forward. 

The tall young man crouched down next to the Dragon. Luhan, behind them, nocked an arrow and trained it on Sehun, who glanced between the archer, and the pair staring at the other scout. 

_“_ _What’s your name? ”_ Kris asked, the command rippling around the clearing. 

The beta clenched his teeth and pressed his lips together. 

“Don’t do this, little one.” Kris warned. “This is a useless hill to die on. All this resistance will just make me want your submission even more.” 

“K-kill me then!” The beta snarled, making Kris sigh. 

“Your choice.” He told the beta. “Zitao, make him give you his name. Give us a good show.” 

Kris stepped back, and let Tao move forward. 

Tao drew a long, curved knife, as Kris dragged the other Alpha scout away from the beta. 

The snarls from Sehun were silenced as Kris squeezed the back of his neck dangerously. 

_ “Hello pretty. _ ” Tao cooed pushing the beta onto his back so that Tao could straddle his chest. 

_ “I can see you much better now.”  _ Tao announced, smiling menacingly down at the beta on the ground.  _ “I can cut you better too.”  _

The beta clenched his jaw, the alpha hovering over him making it hard to breathe. 

_ “You can’t move much this way either.”  _

The words of the alpha, were dangerously gentle, almost happy as the beta looked up at the alpha, fear in his eyes. 

“Get on with it Taozi.” Luhan ordered, and Tao waved him off. 

_ “Uncle never lets me play with anything.”  _ Tao murmured. _ “Too much blood, he says, too many pieces. I get to play now though, Father told me to, so Uncle can’t do anything about it.”  _

The hissing syllables made the beta flinch, as Tao leaned down to nose along the beta’s neck. 

_ “You made it harder for yourself, when you refused. My father does not get refused.”  _

Kris growled a warning at Sehun a few feet away, eyes trained on the pair before him.

“ _ Are you going to be a good boy?”  _ Tao asked, and the beta screwed his eyes closed. 

Tao frowned, and brushed the knife over the soft cheek. 

_ “ _ _ Open your eyes. _ _ ”  _ Tao commanded, back in the heavier language of the Empire. 

The beta’s eyes flew open. The act of fortifying himself to disobey making the command roll through him instantly. 

Tao grinned down at him, sharpened canines glinting.  _ “Hello there.” _

The beta gulped. 

“Get your filthy fucking hands off of h-!” Sehun started with a snarl, but whimpered when Kris’s claws dug into the scent glands on the sides of his neck.

_ “ _ _ Tell me your name _ _.”  _ Tao commanded, and the Beta glared up at him. Tao pouted and dragged the knife carefully over the beta’s cheekbone, blood beading at the thin-as-a-hair cut.

Tao brushed his finger over the little drops of blood, and then carefully licked his finger clean.

_ “ _ _ Beta, tell me your name _ _.”  _ Tao tried again, but the beta still remained silent. 

_ “Strong, aren’t you.”  _ Tao hummed, dragging another line into the soft skin of the beta’s cheek.

The beta winced, but didn't move other than that. 

_ “Are you going to make me get rougher with you?”  _ Tao asked, licking the flat side of his blade, and the beta bared his teeth. Tao sighed. 

_ “ _ _ Tell me your name! _ _ ”  _ Tao growled, his voice rising in volume. The command hit the beta like a punch and he gagged at the effort to hold back the words in his throat. A line of blood ran off the side of his face. 

Tao bared his teeth, a deep vibrating growl emanating from his chest. 

_ DANGER!  _ The beta’s scent screamed.  _ HELP!  _

Tao positioned his knife over the beta’s other soft cheek, as if to open a new hole in the beta’s mouth.

_ “ _ _ TELL ME _ _.”  _

A drop of blood formed at the tip of the knife, as Tao began to press it into the beta’s cheek.

The beta’s jaw clenched, and his eyes squashed closed. 

Tao pulled the knife back, and the beta tensed. Tao clucked at him, and reached out to grab the beta’s jaw with his other hand. 

_ “Do you want to bare your neck to me, so I can work properly, or do I have to force you?”  _ Tao asked, already forcefully pulling the beta’s jaw to the side. 

A small whimper forced its way out of the beta’s pursed lips, and Sehun, across the clearing, mimicked it. 

Tao grinned at the beta under him, it’s neck bared halfway. He raised his knife to trace the scent glands at the tender place where his neck met his shoulders. 

The beta quivered, as the knife danced up to the scent glands beneath the ears. 

The knife point pressed gently into the gland, and the beta whined. 

_ “Just tell me your name Dulja… I can make the pain go away.”  _ Tao pressed harder, and the skin broke under the knife point. 

Blood began to trickle out of the wound as tao kept the even pressure on the gland. 

The beta’s whine rose an octave. It made Tao’s arm hairs prickle, but Tao ignored it. He didn’t even flinch at omega fear-calls, he wouldn’t even acknowledge this whine.

“Hah- A-alpha a-a-alpha!” The beta choked, neck tensing, instincts trying to get him to placate the alpha on top of him. The knife slipped slightly, making a deeper gash. 

Tao knew that he would have to work more to get the beta to submit, just the fact that the beta had called out for an alpha didn’t mean that Tao was commanding him yet. 

_ “Good boy, tell Alpha what he wants to know~”  _ Tao cooed, stroking the beta’s adams apple. 

The beta was shaking underneath the alpha, clearly fighting his instincts to make the pain and danger stop. 

Tao forced his thumb into the beta’s mouth, pulling his cheeks open, and making the thin wounds bleed more. 

_ “ _ _ Tell Alpha. _ _ ”  _ Tao commanded again, hooking the curved knife into the beta’s cheek, scraping against the beta’s teeth. 

“Noh.” The beta bit out, eyes squeezing shut as the knife began to bite into the inside of his cheek. 

_ “I hope you understand… I am going to cut through your face, if you continue to resist me. I’ve done it before, the knife just slides right through once I apply enough pressure-”  _

“Goddamn it Nini!” Sehun cut Tao off, whimpering. “Don’t do this over your goddamn name!” 

_ “Hmmm, Nini,”  _ Tao hummed,  _ “Such a sweet nickname for such a  _ _ bad _ _ little beta.”  _

“Goh tuh ‘ell.” The beta spat. 

Tao nodded, and then sighed. 

“Don’t ruin his mouth too much.” Kris called, making Tao roll his eyes. 

_ “Last chance darling.”  _ Tao announced, drawing the knife out of the beta’s mouth, cutting the corner of it slightly. 

_ “ _ _ Tell me your name _ _ , or I am going to take this knife right here, and cut you a pretty new smile.”  _

Tao hesitated though, for some reason. He knew what to do, and how to do it, but he still paused. 

Kris snarled.

“Fires damned Tao. I expected a show, not this tame little show. Don’t hesitate!” Kris growled, and a few men called out in agreement. 

“Come on freak boy!” 

“Give us a show, cut that bitch up!” 

“Just let go, remember, with the alpha you broke?” 

Tao sighed again, holding the beta’s jaw in one hand, his knife in the other. 

_ “They want me to be violent.”  _ He whispered conspiratorially.  _ “I was holding back, you were just too pretty, I didn’t want to cut you too much.”  _

“I wasn’t gonna let you keep him Tao. Uncle Han was right, if you want a pet, find one who isn’t a soldier.” Kris called, shaking Sehun a little. 

_ “I wanted to keep you.”  _ Tao leaned down to breathe in the beta’s ear.  _ “Wanted to break you so prettily that you’d call me master, and beg for my knot. I wanted to break you to beg like an omega.”  _

The beta shuddered, swallowing the blood in his mouth. 

_ “I was going to keep you tied to my bed, and put pins through all your scent glands. They do that, back at my home. They take huge, hot iron hooks, and stick them through all the tender parts.”  _

Tao’s hands brushed over the sides of the beta’s neck. 

_ “Of course, you don’t have as many glands, because you’re a beta, but there’s enough. They snag the hooks right around your tendons, like the ones on your ankles, and your groin. I’ve seen the blacksmith do it before, but I wanted to do it myself.” _

The beta whimpered, gurgling a little as the blood continued to pool in his mouth. 

_ “It’s personal that way. The hot iron means that you don’t bleed as much, but I’ve heard that it hurts more.”  _

Across the clearing, Sehun whined. “Listen, leave him alone, I’ll tell you his na-” 

Tao growled, and cut him off. 

“I’m talking to him, not you. Alpha’s are less fun to break, but I’ll gladly do it to shut you up knot boy.” 

“Leave him alone.” The beta whispered, and Tao’s head whipped back around to look at what he was stradling. 

_ “Oh, I see.”  _ Tao licked his lips.  _ “Best friend? Rut-Mate? Kid brother? Mae Mae over there means something to you, doesn’t he.”  _

The beta gulped, and Tao’s smile sharpened a little. 

_ “Alphas aren’t as fun to break. It’s faster. Omegas are broken already, they submit with no problem, like cowards. Betas are the most defiant, surprisingly. But back to pretty boy over there.”  _

_ “Lets see…”  _ Tao hummed, and looked back over at Sehun again.  _ “I’d start by taking his teeth out. Ripping, one, by one, by one. He doesn’t need them. After that, the scent glands have to go, the knot too. He won’t be an alpha anymore after those are gone. Then, I’d blind him. Alpha’s get docile if you chain them and take their sight. He’d be looking for any affection at all at that point. Of course, a rut without a knot, or any scent at all, would be incredibly damaging to the brain. They overheat, and it, well, it cooks them a little bit. Add salt, and lemons, and there you have your recipe for perfect, docile alpha. A good little knot slut to do whatever you want to.”  _

Tao was drawing patterns on the beta’s collarbone with the tip of his bloody finger. 

_ “Do you want to hear how I’d make use of him? Because I can tell y-”  _

“Stop.” The beta choked out, making Tao pause. “You’re a monster.” 

_“The men call me freak boy."_ Tao told him, pushing a thumb up against the bleeding scent gland below the beta's ear. " _ Or just Knives. Never monster to my face though. Father normally gets Monster.”  _

The beta bared his teeth, but Tao just growled back. 

“ _ Don’t bare your teeth at me beta bitch.”  _

Kris growled as well from across the clearing. Sehun squeaked when Kris tightened his grip on his neck. 

Tao sighed, and crossed his arms.  _ “I gave you so many chances, pretty, and you didn’t take even one of them. If you’re going to be useless, then I guess I’ll have to make you useless.”  _

The beta clenched his jaw, fear and determination coloring his features. 

_ “Alright, open wide. If you aren’t going to use your tongue, then I guess I you don’t need it.”  _

The beta suddenly had Tao’s fingers in his mouth, prying open his jaw. He gagged as Tao pulled on his tongue, a throaty whimper leaving him. 

“KIM JONGIN!” Sehun screeched, as Tao drew his knife. 

Tao paused, and Kris shook Sehun by his nape. 

Tao looked disappointed, as he kept the beta’s mouth open wide, almost choking on his fingers. He turned to Sehun and Kris. 

_ “You’ve spoiled my fun, knot boy.”  _ Tao called, picking himself up off of Jongin’s chest.  _ “But father wanted a name, you gave him a name. I guess my fun’s over.”  _

Kris released Sehun, who immediately picked himself up off the ground and scrambled over to Jongin. 

“Nini, oh the ancestors!” Sehun gasped, frantically wiping blood off of Jongin’s cheeks. 

Jongin spat a glob of blood out on the ground, and let Sehun scent him with his nose. 

Sehun turned back to Kris and the army who were all watching him shrewdly. 

“The emperor’s army will destroy you!” Sehun snarled, pushing Jongin behind him. 

Kris tutted, and stepped closer, looking down at the pair on the ground. 

“The emperor  _ invited  _ me.” He growled. “He pushed us out, and then built that wall. It was a  _ blatant  _ challenge.” 

“We. Will. Destroy. You.” Sehun spat. 

Luhan laughed, cold and shrewd. 

_ “Cute.”  _ Tao hissed. 

Kris looked at them for a moment, and then grinned. “Send a message for me.”

Sehun glanced around, unsure if Kris was talking to him. 

“Yes you. Go tell the Emperor… I’m here. I’m back. And I’m taking back the throne.” 

Sehun sat there for a moment, and then scrambled up, dragging Jongin with him. 

“Run along now  _ Mae Mae _ . Tell the emperor I can’t wait to see him.” 

Sehun and Jongin began running, and Kris sighed, watching them go. 

“Something’s not right~” He cooed at Luhan, frowning at the two retreating figures. 

“How many people does it take to send a message?” 

Luhan grinned, and drew his bow, nocking an arrow. 

“It only takes one.” 

An arrow whistled through the air, and when it hit, it’s target didn’t even scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was fun. It also got a little freaky and dark, sorry baes.   
> Also someone died... I know who it was but do you? Do you think it was sehun or jongin? let me know!! (also let me know if you just want to know who died, and not have to guess, I'll give u the answer if you want it)  
> This whole Tao is a psychopath kind of thing sprang from a forgotten update of my Lay/Baekhyun assassin fic, which can be found in "Metal" if you're interested. Not the Tao bit tho, just the Lay/Baekhyun fic. idk, the tao part didn't get published, because I couldn't make it work, but Tao was /dangerous/ so that translated over to here!   
> Some notes on the names that Tao called Sehun and Jongin.   
> Tao calls Jongin Dulja:   
> -adapted from the korean word for "second" duljjae (둘째), as referenced to Beta being the second greek letter in the alphabet.  
> -This is a non derogatory term in this universe, usually used between lovers.   
> -It is only a term used for betas  
> Tao calls Sehun Mae Mae:  
> -adpated from the korean word for "knot" maedeub (매듭), as a reference to knots on alphas and male betas.  
> -This is a derogatory term  
> -Is an insult to alphas (female alphas also have dicks+knots) and male betas (who have a knot, but not a large knot)
> 
> Some more minor notes, because I'm finally in a notes mood again!!  
> Tao speaks in italics, because of a genetic mutation in his voicebox. The tone he uses is ususally reserved for alpha commands, as why Kris talks in italics sometimes, but Tao's mutation makes him use that tone just for general talking. The power behind it isn't there unless he is using an alpha command, but it is still the "dangerous" tone of voice. If that makes any sense.   
> Tao talks in alpha command but without the "command" behind it due to a mutation. 
> 
> Underlined Italics=Alpha Command
> 
> A little info on Alpha commands and connected information:   
> Alphas have a special tone of voice they use to issue "alpha commands" these commands are extremely effective on a large majority of omegas (some are resistant) These commands are much less effective on Betas, but can still be used.   
> Betas are resistant to Alpha Commands and Omega Calls.   
> Omegas have Calls that are classified as either mating-calls or fear-calls. Mating calls are pretty self explanatory. Fear calls are used when an omega is in danger. It is a piercing scream that has the possibility of disorienting an alpha attacker, and calling out to other alphas to protect it. 
> 
> If you want more information regarding the dynamics of this universe, just hit me up fam. I can answer ANY questions. 
> 
> Love you all!  
> Alex  
> @that_is_shocking (insta)
> 
> P.S. Chloexomin, only three more chapters to go until Minseok shows up!!! We're almost there!!


	9. Make a list, Check it twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well hello. no notes today, just chapter  
> (sorry it's so short)

Baekhyun paced up and down his camp. He was seriously wearing a path in the ground. The camp was hidden in a stand of trees up on a hill. Close enough to see the encampment of soldiers, but hidden enough that no one would really find them unless they were actually looking for him. 

Baekhyun huffed, and paused to cross his arms, looking at the camp. 

“I got this, I got this, I got this.” He chanted softly, trying to psych himself up. 

Taeil looked exasperated as Baekhyun turned back to him.

“Okay how does this sound?” 

Taeil swished his tail and stared at him. 

“Hello! My name’s Baekhyun! I’m an Alpha and I’m here to enlist! Yeah, It took me some time, but I got here. I had to fight some other manly alphas on the way!” 

Taeil snorted, and bent down to chew on some grass. 

Baekhyun frowned, and nodded at Taeil. “You’re right, I really shouldn’t use my full name. I…. don’t know what I’m going to use though.” 

Honestly, Baekhyun didn’t know what to do about anything. He was at a major disadvantage here, being an omega in a sea of alphas.

Baekhyun adjusted the straps on his armour, and sighed. Taeil flicked his ears. The pair stared down at the camp, and the few small smoke trails coming up from it. 

“I don’t think there’s anything else I can do now. I should just go down there.” Baekhyun announced. “There’s nothing else I can do to prepare.” 

Taeil whinnied, and Baekhyun grinned, petting Taeil’s nose. He took a moment to touch their foreheads, and Taeil huffed, making a few stray hairs move around Baekhyun’s face. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” Baekhyun admitted softly. Taeil was special to his family, and to Baekhyun. He saved Baba’s life after all, dragging him out of the fighting before he could bleed out. 

Heechul had called the horse “fucking lucky” and a “serious guardian” it had made Leeteuk and Shindong roll their eyes, but there was still trust there. 

Down in the valley, another smoke trail joined the ones in the sky. It captivated Baekhyun for a second, before he turned back to Taeil.

“What am I gonna do?” He wondered aloud, and tried to think about what his family would do. 

Baba and Eunhyuk would have been fine, Heechul wouldn’t have a problem, he’d just have the confidence to march down there and it would just  _ work _ , Omma… What would Omma do?

_ Make a list of what you need.  _ Baekhyun imagined Leeteuk’s voice.  _ It’s better to be prepared twice, than it is to be caught unaware.  _

Baekhyun nodded held up a fist. “Okay, checklist then. I took suppressants, I used some of Eunhyuk’s cologne, I have my conscription, I have my sword, and all the rest that I need!” 

Taeil whinnied again. 

“What you need is a miracle kid.” 

Baekhyun screeched, whipping around to find the source of the voice. 

It was exasperated, and Baekhyun realized that someone must have found his camp. 

Baekhyun glanced wildly around, but there was nothing there? No one in the trees, nothing! The tone of voice made it sound like some jaded alpha was going to be leaning up against a tree, picking at his fingernails with a knife. 

“Down here kid.” the voice said again, and Baekhyun looked down to his feet, heart pounding, and very confused. 

“Holy fucking ancestors!” Baekhyun gasped. “That’s a dragon!” 

The dragon looked up at him and sighed, it’s tongue flicking out. 

“Name’s Johnny.” The dragon announced. “The ancestors sent me to guide you to your fate.” 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. 

“I’m going insane.” Baekhyun whispered, staring at the little red dragon. 

“Nope. I’m the real deal. I’m here to help you.” The dragon announced, standing up on his back leg.

“Woah.” He murmured, and the dragon chuckled. “So you’re really from the ancestors?” 

“Yup!” Johnny nodded, and then motioned with one of his paws. “I’ve got friends too. Like I said, we’re here to help.” 

Baekhyun glanced around wildly, trying to find more red in the undergrowth. “More dragons?!” 

Johnny snorted. “Nah. Just a snake, and a cricket. Good company, but I don’t believe in luck.” 

A snake slithered up Baekhyun’s leg, and Taeil whinnied, stepping back a little nervously. 

“The snake is Ten, and the cricket is Jungwoo. Or Wooie.” 

Baekhyun let the snake slither up his forearm into his hand. It flicked its tongue out, and Baekhyun gazed at it in awe. 

“Hello there, Ten.” He said, watching the snake blink. 

Johnny skittered a little ways up a tree, so he was at Baekhyun’s eye level, and turned to look at Baekhyun. 

“Listen kid. We’re here to help you out. We’re gonna keep you out of trouble.” 

The snake hissed in Baekhyun’s hand, and Johnny stuck his tongue out at it. 

“I don’t care if there is no such thing as an alpha in snake-dom Tennie. We’re here to help Baekhyun, not whine.” 

Taeil rolled his eyes, and Baekhyun continued to look at the little dragon and the snake in amazement. 

“Are you ready, kid?” Johnny asked, and Baekhyun gulped. His nerves had come back full force. 

“Teach me, please.” He responded, and Johnny smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no notes. just chapter.   
> @that_is_shocking  
> -love you bye, Alex


	10. Making Friends?

“Remember what I told you.” Johnny hissed from inside Baekhyun’s collar. Baekhyun nodded, and rolled his shoulders, careful not to unseat Ten who had taken up residence under his shoulder armour, and Jungwoo who was perched on Johnny’s head.

“Shoulders back, knees bent, elbows in, march with confidence.” Baekhyun whispered, and Johnny nodded. 

“Good job kid. Now, go get ‘em.” 

Baekhyun walked forward, even though he felt completely ridiculous, walking with an ugly swagger that made him look drunk. 

“Confidence is the key to everything.” Johnny announced, circling once around Baekhyun’s neck, his tail running comfortingly over Baekhyun’s scent glands. “If you act like you belong, then you absolutely will belong.” 

Baekhyun sighed, and reached up to stuff Johnny back into his shirt. 

“Don’t rub off my cologne. I need that.” He scolded, and Johnny huffed. 

“Not like you smell anything like an omega anyways. Whatever you’re taking as suppressants is hardcore stuff.” 

Baekhyun’s stomach tossed a bit at the mention of the little white pills hidden in his personal bag, along with Eunhyuk’s medal, and the bottle of cologne. 

Taeil followed along, although he was still a little wary of Johnny and Ten. 

Johnny had already been bitten once, for getting a little too close, but Ten was smarter and stayed out of reach of Taeil’s teeth and hooves. 

It meant that Baekhyun couldn’t ride Taeil though, which sucked because Baekhyun’s feet already hurt from the unfamiliar boots, and the long time on his feet. 

Omegas mostly sat and stayed put, so long walks, and days upright were a little uncommon. 

Baekhyun was beginning to see how spoiled he was. 

Camp was steadily approaching, the little white tents getting closer and closer as they walked on. 

People on horseback had passed by on the road, but Baekhyun didn’t mind, he was getting more and more nervous the closer they got. 

“Relax. You’re going to start sweating soon and I really don’t wanna have to deal with that.” Johnny whispered in his ear, making Baekhyun jump a little. 

“Stop that!” Baekhyun hissed back. “You aren’t helping anything!” 

Johnny bit Baekhyun’s ear slightly in retaliation, and ducked back into Baekhyun’s shirt. 

“Hey kid!” Someone shouted, and Baekhyun stopped, turning to find the voice. “You headed into camp?” 

An older gentleman rode up next to Baekhyun, and dismounted his own horse. 

“Heading into camp?” The man asked again, and Baekhyun nodded nervously. Inside his shirt, Johnny pinched him gently to remind him to relax. 

The man grinned, and then gestured at Taeil. 

“Gorgeous war horse!” 

Baekhyun grinned slightly, and nodded again. 

“His name’s Taeil, he was my father’s.” 

“Ah.” The man said, smiling wider. “I was worried you were going to be a rich little alpha who’s parents bought him a war horse to send him off to war!” 

The man chuckled, and Baekhyun relaxed a little. 

“My name’s Kim Youngwoon, but my town called me Kangin. What’s your name?” 

Baekhyun’s brain froze. 

_ We need a new name, an, an alpha name! What alphas do we know?!  _

“Answer!” Johnny hissed, and Baekhyun blinked. 

“M-my n-name’s… uh… Eunhyun!” 

Youngwoon raised his eyebrows. 

“Eun.. hyun.” 

Baekhyun blushed and ducked his head. 

“Na Eunhyun.” He said, and Youngwoon brightened. 

“Like Na Shindong? The war hero?” 

Baekhyun nodded, and Youngwoon looked back at Taeil again. 

“No wonder you had a gorgeous horse! It all makes sense! Anyways, you’re from Iseul valley, right?” 

Baekhyun nodded again, happy to let this stranger talk. 

The man sighed, a wistful look on his face. “I’ve heard that it’s gorgeous there.” 

He elbowed Baekhyun in the ribs, and winked at him. 

“Gorgeous omegas too!”

Then he sighed again. 

“Not that I’m in the market for an omega or anything. I have a mate, who, admittedly, is very nice, he just doesn’t like it when I drink.” 

“He probably just thinks you’re unpredictable.” Baekhyun announced, going off his own experiences around drunk alphas (not a TON of experience, but Eunhyuk’s funeral had brought many people who wanted to be around his father more than grieve for Eunhyuk, and a few had been very drunk) 

Youngwoon looked at him curiously. 

“How would you know? You aren’t a knotless weenie, are you?” 

Baekhyun gulped and shook his head. 

“No sir. I just have some omega siblings.” He said quickly, and Youngwoon nodded. 

“Fair enough. I heard that one of them, Baekhyun, is quite the little dancing fire.” 

His eyes grew wistful again. “What I wouldn’t give to have a young omega to teach how to obey. My Sungmin is so… obedient.” 

Youngwoon nodded absently, and then sighed. 

“Feisty omegas are so much more… interesting. They’re more fun to break in. And I hear that your little brother is something else.” 

Baekhyun’s stomach gave a turn, and Baekhyun made a face. It felt awful, to hear people talk about him like that. He wasn’t just some little  _ thing  _ for people to break in, like a shoe, or a horse.

He must have paused too long, because Youngwoon looked at him curiously. 

“Don’t feel too good?” Youngwoon asked, and Baekhyun could only nod. “Don’t worry kid, the nerves will pass. You’ll be right at home with all the rest of the boys. It’ll be a little territorial for a bit, but as long as you stand your ground and growl right back, no one will give you trouble!” 

Baekhyun watched him grin widely. 

“The only place for an alpha is among other alphas!” 

~

As soon as they stepped into camp, Youngwoon split away with a grin and a wave, and Baekhyun was left alone, clutching Taeil’s lead.

He stood there for a moment, thinking about the conversation that had just happened before Jungwoo chirped into his ear. 

Baekhyun startled, and looked around. 

Johnny sighed. “You gotta toughen up kiddo, alphas are all just nasty talk about omegas.” He murmured from inside Baekhyun’s shirt. “You can’t let it get to you.” 

Baekhyun swallowed and nodded, starting to walk again. 

“I think it just got to me because he was talking about me, you know?” He whispered back, glancing around. “It felt really gross.” 

“I’m sorry.” Johnny offered, and Baekhyun sighed. 

He adjusted his grip on Taeil’s lead. “I’m not that bad am I?” He asked, uncertain. 

Johnny slinked up to Baekhyun’s collar. 

“You’re… unique.” Johnny admitted, and Baekhyun frowned. “You aren’t afraid to have an opinion. Alphas will really just see that as a challenge or a defect.” 

Ten slithered into Baekhyun’s sleeve, and curled around his wrist. It was comforting, and Baekhyun slid his thumb over Ten’s scales before digging his conscription notice out of his belt, ready to change the subject. 

“It says here to just find someone called Junmyeon, but I don’t kn-” 

“Watch where you’re fucking going!” Someone growled as Baekhyun collided with another body. 

“By the damn ancestors!” Johnny hissed from inside Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun stumbled, landing on his ass in the grass. 

He looked up to see a tiny alpha glowering down at him, looking absolutely livid. 

“Not everyone has the blasted privilege to wander around like a chicken with their head cut off!” The alpha snarled, and Baekhyun froze, all instincts pointing towards submission. 

“Gods above, you’d think that an  _ omega  _ wandered into the camp!” 

The Alpha huffed, and then started to turn away. 

“Ah! Kyungsoo!” Someone called, and the Alpha groaned. He looked around for an exit. 

“Making friends?!” The same voice called, and Baekhyun stood up shakily, dusting his pants off. 

“Fuck off Yixing.” The tiny alpha, Kyungsoo grunted, and all of a sudden, Baekhyun was surrounded by a gentle Juniper and Jasmine scent, as another alpha flounced up to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. 

Yixing glanced at Baekhyun, and then frowned at Kyungsoo. 

“You know we’ve been working on our kindness Soo-Bear!” Yixing scolded. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but still stood still as Yixing manhandled him into some sort of position, for who knows what. 

“Alright, chase those angry feelings away!” Yixing announced, and placed a hand on his own sternum, and another on his stomach. “Breathe in, breathe out.” 

He glanced at Baekhyun again, and Baekhyun quickly copied the position. Yixing smiled. 

“Breathe with me! In, hold it, and out! Again!” 

Suddenly, Baekhyun was barreled over by something HUGE. It smelled like applewood smoke, and it grinned like a dog when Baekhyun blinked at it. 

“Soo! Xingie!” The alpha called, picking himself up, and leaving Baekhyun feeling flattened. “I’ve been looking for you!” 

Kyungsoo groaned, and Yixing smiled wider. 

“We were just making friends!” He announced, and gestured at Baekhyun. 

The alpha looked down, and then his eyes widened. 

“Ancestors! Sorry little dude! Didn’t see you there!” 

Baekhyun just waved him off as he got to his feet. He didn’t trust his voice not to break with all the alpha scent around. It was overwhelming. 

“I’m Chanyeol!” The alpha said, smiling wide and sticking his hand out. 

“Eunhyun.” Baekhyun wheezed, and shook Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Wow, you’re almost as small as Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol cooed, bouncing around Baekhyun. “It’s so weird!” 

“Yah! Say that to my face you fucking bamboo shoot!” Kyungsoo snarled, turning to look at Chanyeol, who was trying to put Baekhyun between himself and Kyungsoo. 

“Soo! Kindness!” Yixing nagged, and Kyungsoo turned to gesture obscenely at him. 

“It’s true.” Johnny said thoughtfully. “He’s almost as small as an omega.” 

“Why you little-” Kyungsoo growled, turning around, fists raised. Baekhyun instinctively ducked, as Kyungsoo’s fist landed squarely on Chanyeol’s Jaw, (which was impressive, he was very small)

Chanyeol stumbled back, having not been paying attention due to a staring contest with another alpha a few feet away. 

He turned to look at Kyungsoo, rubbing his jaw. 

“You bastard!” He snarled, and all the sudden, the two alphas were tussling in the dirt, as Yixing flitted around, trying to break it up. 

“It wasn’t me bitch!” Kyungsoo bit out, and Chanyeol stilled. 

Baekhyun felt like this was a very good opportunity to get out of there, so he let Taeil’s rein go, creeping backwards very quickly. 

“It was that new kid! He started it!” Kyungsoo shouted, pointing at Baekhyun, who froze in place. 

“Oh my- by the ancestors! Run kid run!” Johnny hissed, as Ten bit down on Baekhyun’s forearm. 

Broken out of his deer-in-headlights trance, Baekhyun darted away, followed closely by Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol, and a very worried Yixing. 

“Get that little bastard!” Chanyeol shouted as Baekhyun ducked into a tent. 

The trio raced past, overlooking Baekhyun crouched behind a box of what looked like fireworks. 

He waited a moment, before poking his head out, and deciding to go the opposite direction to that which the trio had taken. 

He had just crept out of the tent when a voice shouted “THERE!” 

And the chase was back on. 

Baekhyun’s fear filled adrenaline rocketed him forward, instincts left over from evolution when alphas would kill weak omegas. 

He darted around a cart of something, and skittered through a gap in a long line. 

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Yixing weren’t as lucky though, knocking into the line, and toppling waiting alphas like dominos. 

Baekhyun watched in horror as an off-balance alpha stumbled against the man serving rice from a large pot. 

The man yelped as he touched the hot side in an attempt to save it from tipping, but it was already too late. The ricey soup spilled out into the grass, flowing like a small river. 

Everyone was frozen, looking at the spilled food, and then looking back in the line for the person who caused it. 

Chanyeol, from the ground cursed. 

“It was him!” He yelped, pointing at Baekhyun. 

_ Oh ancestors help me.  _ Baekhyun thought, before diving around more swinging fists. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm. hello. I have no time to stay, but I wanted to say sorry for being gone so long. again. oof.   
> Anyways, I move to college in three days, and that's super sketchy, so I've been busy.   
> yup, well bye guys! 
> 
> @that_is_shocking
> 
> -Alexxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Farewells and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyy Chloexomin we made it! Xiumin is finally here!

Oblivious to the chaos outside, three people were seated around a large map on a low table.

The tent they were seated in was gently lit by a few candles. The tent flap would normally be open, to let more light in, but the alphas (and a beta) were discussing something important. 

“Only one scout has made it back to the capital so far.” A tall, handsome alpha stated, frowning at the younger man across the table. “He brought back some terrible news. The Barbarians have moved further than we thought, and they have no hesitation them about killing innocents.” 

The beta sat next to the young man pursed his lips. 

“It’s old information, but it’s the only information we have. We think that Wu will take Shisi pass in an attempt to reach the capital faster.” 

The older alpha gestured at a prominent mountain range on the map.

“I see, General Choi.” The young man said, and the alpha stared at him seriously for a second, and then rolled his eyes, a fond smile gracing his handsome face. 

“Minseok, you’re going to be staying here with Junmyeon. I will lead troops to Shisi pass, to meet the barbarians and to protect Nop-eun San, the village at the top.” 

The young man glanced up sharply. 

“But- I’m not coming with you?” 

General Choi shook his head, and sighed, leaning his head on his elbow and staring down at the map. 

“I am confident in my abilities, and in the abilities of my men. I need you here… I need you to remain off of the front lines.” 

Minseok nodded, looking at the map as well. 

“General if I may-” Junmyeon started, sounding a little uncertain, but General Choi cut him off. 

“Jun. There’s no one else I would trust more to train the newer men. I know you know that I’m right.” 

Junmyeon huffed, but nodded. 

Minseok’s eyes blazed.

“I won’t let you down father.” 

General Choi laughed, and reached out to pat his son on the shoulder.

“I know you won’t let me down. Listen, I have to get moving. We need to be out of the valley before noon.” 

Minseok nodded, hands reaching up to make sure his top knot was still in place. 

“Are you all really leaving so soon?” Junmyeon asked, as the trio stood. 

General Choi nodded, and sighed. 

“We have to get to Holangi Forest sooner rather than later. Its urgent that we be there before the barbarians. There are omegas, and children in the mountain pass village, we can’t afford to be there second.” 

Minseok and Junmyeon nodded, and General Choi stretched, groaning a little as his back cracked. 

“I stretched my time here too long.” He announced, reaching out to clasp Minseok’s shoulder. “I was waiting for an old friend, but he must be slow. His name is Na Shindong. He and I fought together in the War of the Sunrise.” 

“Oh.” Minseok said, surprised slightly. “I’ve heard of him before.” 

General Choi nodded, and sighed. “He was a warrior like no other. We were separated before the war ended, but I heard he survived. Several children too, I think a few of them are your age.” 

Minseok nodded, and helped his father shrug on his breastplate. Junmyeon fetched the cloak and the smaller pieces of armour. 

“He has an omega son, I know.” General Choi continued, grinning at Minseok. “But I’ve heard he’s wilder than a feral cat. I’d have tried to win him for you long ago if that wasn’t the case.” 

Junmyeon snorted. “Wild doesn’t even begin to describe that mongrel. The disrespect would kill even a dragon!” 

Minseok chuckled at the distaste on Junmyeon’s face. 

“Nothing like your omega, then, I’m guessing?” General Choi grinned, and Junmyeon shook his head vigorously. 

“Absolutely not. My Taeminnie-” Junmeyon started, but a loud crash from outside cut him off. 

“What in the ancestor’s name…” Minseok wondered, as he drew the tent’s flap open. He squinted at the bright light, but his jaw dropped when his eyes adjusted. 

Outside was utter chaos. Fists were flying, and people were snarling and brawling right there in the open. 

General Choi’s eyes sparkled as he gazed around with a smirk on his face. 

“You’ll certainly have fun Minnie. Good alphas to work with, eh?” 

Minseok’s cheeks reddened at the nickname, but he couldn’t focus on it for long. 

“Aren’t you going to do something General?” Junmyeon called, watching with wide eyes, but the General just chuckled. 

“These aren’t my men, they’re Minseok’s.” 

Minseok opened his mouth to protest, but the general drew him into a side hug and then released him. 

“Good luck, Captain.” 

Junmyeon raised his eyebrow, but said nothing as the General looked over Minseok one last time, dusting him off a little. 

“Go get ‘em kiddo. You make me so proud.” The general said finally, gently sidestepping an unconscious man. 

“Good luck father.” Minseok called as the general started off towards a large amount of soldiers and men, watching the brawl with obvious distaste in their eyes. 

“Don’t die Siwon!” Junmyeon called, pointing a finger at him. “Promise me!” 

“I don’t make promises Jun!” General Choi called, walking backwards and grinning. “Keep my son safe!” 

Junmyeon nodded as he and Minseok watched the general swing himself up onto a horse, and lead the men on horseback out of the camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all. this might be the last chapter for a bit, or it might be one of many. I'm literally leaving for college tomorrow... so I have no idea how it's going to go. It's fucking weird to think that this is my last night in my room, for a long while. maybe forever. I won't ever really /live/ here again. weird af.   
> Anyways, I had to take down all my posters, because I don't want to leave them up. I pissed my sister off once, and she attacked a few of them with a marker. (Rip my two SEVENTEEN posters) And my walls are so bare now. all of the things I'm taking with are packed, and all thats left is to really just go tomorrow. But then I'll be a college kid, and it'll be gucci.   
> Are any of you guys stepping off the cliff into college life this year? I wonder what my age range is for this fic. 
> 
> Alright, on a different note, Chloe.. we made it.. Xiumin is finally here! (He's gonna be an asshole for a bit tho, we gotta get that angst in)   
> If you guys are ever wondering who a certain person is, just ask me!  
> Example:   
> You: Hey alex you utter brick, who the heck is the general???!!!!!  
> Me: Oh dang bro, he's Choi Siwon from Super Junior, have a link!  
> See? Easy as pie.  
> Anyways, I have to go be anxious somewhere other than here. I'm gonna go play the sims, and try not to think about how my goodbye to my dad and to my sister happened already since I won't see them tomorrow. Crying is for weenies and I'm not a weenie. 
> 
> find me on insta! @that_is_shocking
> 
> love yall <3<3<3<3  
> -Alex-


	12. Together We Will Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well hello~
> 
> No music for this chapter. I'm lazy af

Minseok sighed, watching his father ride away. 

“Alright kid.” Junmyeon announced, poking Minseok’s back. “It’s your turn to be a leader, so lead.” 

Putting two fingers into his mouth, Minseok whistled. 

The fighting died down almost immediately, men watching him warily, paused mid fight. 

“Alright!” He shouted, gazing out at the crowd, glaring. “Who started it!?” 

A murmur went through the crowd as people looked around. No one seemed to know until a small alpha with a harsh glare dragged a skinny kid to the front. 

“He started it.” The alpha snarled, crossing his arms and looking down at the figure. 

“Get up.” Minseok ordered, and the young man scrambled to his feet. 

“Name.”

The young man looked around nervously. 

“N-na E-Eunhyun, Captain.” He stuttered, and Minseok paused. 

He looked at the young man a little closer. 

“Na?” 

A nod. 

Minseok sighed, as Junmyeon looked the young man up and down. 

“Na as in Na Shindong? The war hero?” 

Another nod.

“Huh.” Junmyeon hummed. “I didn’t know he had another alpha child.” 

The man looked down at the ground. 

“They don’t talk about me a lot.” He said carefully, and Junmyeon sighed. 

“Shame. Your older brother and father had a lot of promise in the army. The rest of your brothers are omegas, am I right?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Hm. Pity.”

Minseok looked at the young man carefully. 

_ The son of a war hero, his older alpha brother dead, his younger omega brother a disgrace, I wonder what he’ll be. _

Minseok blinked and came out of his head. The men were looking at him, waiting for something. 

Minseok let his glare sharpen. 

“I don’t know what you thought this would be like, but we are here to work together to protect the empire and all its citizens.” He announced, standing up straight. “I will not tolerate infighting. You all can thank your new friend here, because for the rest of this afternoon, you will be picking up every single grain of rice that was spilled.” 

At that, a hum of protests started up, but Minseok silenced it with a growl. 

“Get to it.” He called, and the men dispersed, grumbling, and sending glares at the skinny boy in front of him. 

“How old are you?” Minseok asked, as the boy jumped and looked at him, eyes wide. 

“Nineteen, sir.” He answered, and Minseok hummed. 

“Where is your father? Why is he sending a child to fight for him?” 

At that, the boy, Eunhyun, puffed up in anger. 

“He was badly injured in the last war, and cannot walk without assistance from a cane or my Omma. I took his place.” 

Minseok frowned. This boy was only four years younger than he was. This was still a child. 

“You should have let him go. You bring him dishonor by disobeying him. You also bring yourself dishonor by fighting. Are you such a stupid little child that you cannot control your anger?” Minseok growled, expecting the young man to wilt and back off, but the fire in his eyes only grew stronger. 

“Get to work.” Minseok waved him off before Eunhyun could start arguing. 

The young man opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. 

“Every grain of rice, soldiers!” Minseok shouted, before turning to stalk back into his tent. He needed to talk over training with Junmyeon.

~

“Don’t like that kid.” Johnny breathed from in the back of Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun nodded absently, as he dropped to his knees to begin picking up the many grains of rice that now covered the small field. 

“It wasn’t even my fault.” Baekhyun whispered, feeling Ten snake down his sleeve to spill out onto the grass. 

Johnny hummed, and wiggled inside Baekhyun’s shirt. “Sorry about that kid. It’s my fault. I’ll help you with the rice.” 

Baekhyun nodded again, and the little dragon slithered out to join Ten in the grass. 

Jungwoo remained safely on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Hey there  _ monjo _ .” An alpha near Baekhyun hissed. “Nice going. It’s a good thing you look so good on your knees, maybe you can make it up to us for fucking us all over on the first day!” 

Baekhyun forced himself not to react, instead focusing on the rice going into the bowl next to him. 

He worked silently, with Ten and Johnny putting rice into the bowl every now and then. He was falling into a pattern until a boot startled him, and kicked his bowl across the field. 

Baekhyun looked up to see the trio of alphas from earlier, lead by the tall one. Chanyeol, if he remembered correctly. 

“Oops.” The alpha deadpanned, and the shorter one chuckled. The medium one frowned at Baekhyun, but didn’t laugh much. 

Baekhyun sighed and got to his feet, heading off to chase his bowl. The tall alpha growled at him, and gestured with two fingers from his eyes, to Baekhyun. 

“I’m gonna be watching you, asshole.” The alpha said lowly, and then stalked off. 

The other two followed behind him quickly, leaving Baekhyun to the cleaning up. 

It was hard and slow work. Baekhyun’s back was on fire, from all the leaning over, and he knew that he had gotten sunburnt. 

The worse thing was, was that people kept peeling off. 

“I didn’t even fight, I shouldn’t be doing this.” Someone muttered. 

“It’s that ass’s fault. Not mine. I’m done here.” Someone else hissed. 

“Let the guilty take the punishment.” Another whispered. 

Soon enough, the sun was setting, and Baekhyun was alone. The rice grains were getting harder and harder to find and see in the dimming light, and even with Johnny, Jungwoo, and Ten’s help, Baekhyun knew that he wasn’t going to be able to find every last one. 

“The Captain probably didn’t mean for you to have to pick up all the grains, Hyun.” Johnny called, taking a break to stretch in the grass. 

Ten hissed, and Johnny nodded. 

“Yeah, that too. I can barely see anymore. Come on kid. It’s time for bed.” 

Baekhyun sighed, and sat back on his heels. 

The field was empty and quiet, all the rest of the men either more towards the personal tents, or asleep. 

“Kid.” Johnny called again, and Baekhyun yawned. “Let’s go.” 

The dragon scampered off into the grass, the snake slithering after him. 

Jungwoo hopped up onto Baekhyun’s shirt collar and chirped at him. 

Baekhyun nodded, and then stood. 

“You’re right. It is time to sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there my dudes I'm back. Isn't that radical!   
> Anyways, college is going well, I had a roommate, who dropped out so now I don't have a roommate, but other than that, I'm really happy! I've already stress bought three fake plants, but I've made some new friends too! Like dang, one of the new ones is SUPER cool, and super cute, and like, jeez, she needs to chillax.   
> Terminology  
> Monjo- used by an unknown alpha, directed at baekhyun.   
> Derived from the korean word for first, derogatory term


	13. Fifty Feet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back boys
> 
> I'm still lazy, so no songs~

Baekhyun woke up to a needle sharp pain in his thumb. He immediately sat up and tried to shake whatever’s attached to his thumb off. 

“Oof!” Something huffed as it hits the wall of Baekhyun’s tent. 

Baekhyun sucked on his thumb and rubs at his eyes, trying to wipe the sleep away. 

“Kid! We gotta go! You’re late!” 

“What?” Baekhyun asked groggily, and then it hits him. 

_ He’s enlisted. He’s already gotten in trouble. And now he’s late. _

“HOLY-” Baekhyun screeched, throwing off his blanket and scrambling for his armour and clothes. 

Johnny tries his best to help, but he’s winded from getting dislodged from Baekhyun’s thumb. 

In record time, Baekhyun is stumbling out of the tent, armour a little askew, and hair knot barely tied. 

At least he remembered to take one pill and dab on some cologne. 

“Bye kid!” Johnny wheezed from the tent opening, Ten curled lazily in the first morning sun, and Jungwoo perched on top of Johnny’s head. 

Ten hissed, and Johnny blinked. 

“Oh yeah, we  _ can  _ go with!” 

And with that, they slither after Baekhyun. 

~

Baekhyun barely stumbles into line before Captain Minseok is stalking out of his own tent, to look them up and down. 

He stopped in front of Baekhyun and raised his eyebrow at Baekhyun’s disheveled appearance. 

“I expect you all to be presentable, and ready for instruction as the sun rises!” He barked, and Baekhyun sighed, straightening his armour straps. 

A few men stood up taller, including the tall alpha from yesterday, Chanyeol. 

Minseok stalked up and down the lines, just looking for a little bit, eyeing the alphas assembled. 

He nodded, and stepped back. 

“Alright gentlemen.” He called, “I want to get to some rules for conduct here. Rule number one,” 

He paused and looked at Baekhyun. 

“No fighting. I was lenient with you yesterday, but I will not be lenient anymore. If you fight, I will send you home in shame.” 

Baekhyun felt Johnny slither up his pants leg and shirt to rest in the space the armour left in the small of his back. 

“Rule number two. I am in charge, you listen to me, you follow me.” 

A few men shifted a little at the thought of following the smaller alpha unquestioningly, but Minseok seemed to ignore it.

“Anything else is honestly common sense. Junmyeon here will distribute a copy of the other rules to you at dinner tonight. Follow them, or you will find yourself in a bad situation.” 

Baekhyun shifted from foot to foot as Johnny moved a little in his shirt, claws pricking his skin. 

Captain Minseok paused to stare at him. 

“Na Eunhyun, anything to say?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Baekhyun squared his shoulders. “No sir.” 

“Good.” 

Minseok moved back to Junmyeon, and stripped off his shirt. Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice the taut muscles of his back, but another small scrape from Johnny shook him out of it. 

Minseok accepted a bow and arrow from Junmyeon. 

“For the first exercise,” He announced, drawing the bowstring back, “Retrieve the arrow.” 

He turned and fired, and Baekhyun watched the arrow imbed itself into one of the tall poles throughout camp. This one stood about twenty feet in front of the soldiers assembled, and it already made Baekhyun’s stomach turn. It must have been over fifty feet off the ground. 

“Easy.” Kyungsoo, next to Baekhyun muttered. 

Minseok didn’t miss it though, and turned to Kyungsoo, grinning wide, showing off his canines. 

“Ah, a volunteer! Do, retrieve the arrow.” 

Kyungsoo froze, and then glowered at Minseok. He rolled his shoulders, and approached the pole. 

“I’ll do it with my shirt on too, pretty boy.” Kyungsoo snarled under his breath. 

Just as Kyungsoo reached the pole, Minseok put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“Forgetting something?” He asked, and gestured at Junmyeon, who opened a box at his feet. 

Kyungsoo and the soldiers watched as Minseok drew two donut shaped weights out from the box. 

“To succeed, you need to take these with you. This is strength,” He announced handing one to Kyungsoo, who shifted a little at the weight. “And this is discipline.” 

Kyungsoo looked at him incredulously, weights incredibly heavy in his hands. 

“You’ll need both to reach the top.” He told the soldiers, and then he looked at Kyungsoo. “Now, go!” 

Baekhyun watched nervously as Kyungsoo clutched the weight’s leather cords in his hands, and began to climb. 

He didn’t get three feet off the ground, before his feet were slipping, and he was tumbling back to the ground. 

Kyungsoo growled, and shook himself off, and approached the pole again. 

Minseok put his arm out to stop him. “You only get one try. Next!” 

Baekhyun watched as the line drew him closer and closer to the pole. Yixing managed to get a total of seven feet off the ground before he was slipping. That was the highest anyone could make it, and Baekhyun was extremely worried, even with Johnny’s comforting warmth in his shirt, he was still at a major disadvantage. 

Omegas didn’t build muscle easily. They didn’t have a reason to, and their bodies just  _ didn’t _ . He was a blade of grass amongst stones here, and to say he was anxious wasn’t even close to scratching the surface of his rolling emotions. 

“You got this kiddo.” Johnny whispered, and then Baekhyun was stepping forward. 

“Na.” Minseok greeted, cocking his head slightly. Baekhyun bowed his head to him, before accepting the weights. 

Oh god. 

They were so heavy, Baekhyun almost staggered when they were handed to him. He couldn’t do this. 

The arrow seemed so high up, as Baekhyun put his hands onto the pole. 

“Go get the arrow puppy!” Someone jeered behind him, and Baekhyun tried to pull himself off of the ground. 

His hands slipped almost immediately, and shame colored his cheeks. 

“Pity.” Junmyeon muttered as Baekhyun handed the weights back. 

Baekhyun slunk back to the end of the line, and waited for the rest of the soldiers to finish. 

Today was going to be a long, long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back babes. I've been getting settled into college pretty well. It's a good time and I'm making friends! how's y'all's weeks been? mine's been pretty good, despite the fact that I have a few exams coming up... rip.   
> Anyways, I better go so I can keep with this writing inspiration I have going! Love you all!  
> find me on insta @that_is_shocking I would love to talk to you about anything and everything!   
> byeeeeeeeeee


	14. Reed Canes and Brooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well hello there~  
> I finally have time to add a music list!   
> (but at this point it isn't really music that will add to the chapter, it's just music I like)  
> WONDERLAND- ATEEZ (someone come scream about this with me it was so FUCKING good)  
> Ophelia- The Lumineers  
> Jesus in LA- Alec Benjamin

After the disaster that trying to climb the pole was, Baekhyun was not having a good time. He was hot, and embarrassed, and the alpha standing next to him kept bumping into him. 

“Focus kid.” Johnny breathed against his ear, and Baekhyun forced his shoulders to un-tense. 

As the last man in line fell onto his ass in front of the pole, Captain Minseok sighed. 

“Disappointing.” He called. “Now, let’s get down to business.” 

He picked up a handful of reed canes from an empty barrel next to Junmyeon, who was lounging and looking unimpressed. 

“We have a lot of work to do if we want to be useful to the empire in fighting the barbarians that are currently invading.” 

He barked at the soldiers to form lines of twenty, and Baekhyun was quickly shoved to the edge of a line. Chanyeol ended up next to him, and Baekhyun could practically feel the nasty side eye that he was getting. 

He tossed the reed canes out to be passed down the lines. 

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol expectantly, and was met with a sharp whap to his shins that sent him stumbling. 

Johnny hissed from Baekhyun’s shirt as Baekhyun shook off the pain and got back in line. Chanyeol was already passing the reed cane down though, and Baekhyun had nothing. 

He gulped, and tapped the Alpha in front of him. 

“We’re one short.” He announced when the Alpha turned around and frowned at him. 

“We got no more up her monjo.” The alpha growled, and turned back around. 

Chanyeol sneered at him, and Baekhyun sighed. 

This sucked. 

It took a lecture from Captain Minseok about being aware of your surroundings for Baekhyun to get a reed cane to practice with. His cheeks already burned with embarrassment, and he clutched the cane tight. 

“We are going to spar, in teams of two.” Announced the captain, and Baekhyun grit his teeth. This was going to end badly too!

“Pair up!” 

Baekhyun looked around desperately. Maybe someone would be left without a partner, and he would be able to pair up with them easily. 

No one seemed to be alone though, so Baekhyun raised his hand. 

Captain Minseok saw it, and scoffed at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Na. Is this a schoolhouse.” He called, crossing his arms. “Why is your hand raised like a child?” 

Baekhyun lowered his hand, and swallowed. “I don’t have a partner Captain.” He called back, and Minseok rolled his eyes. 

“You’ll be my partner then. Get ready, you and I are going to be the example.” 

That statement caught the attention of the Alphas around them, and they muttered to each other. 

“The bitch is going to spar with Captain Minseok.” 

“Oh really? That Monjo is going to get killed!” 

“I know! Finally get taught a lesson, am I right?” 

Baekhyun rolled his shoulders, and Johnny pressed comfortingly up to his spine as Baekhyun tried to relax.

“That sounds great Captain.” He said, and Minseok frowned at him. 

“Cocky alphas are no one’s choice, Na.” 

_ Damn it.  _ Baekhyun thought, biting the inside of his cheek.  _ Today isn’t my day, is it. _

He reached up to touch Eunhyuk’s medal inside his shirt, and then bowed his head to the Captain. 

“Of course sir, I’m sorry.” 

Minseok didn’t acknowledge that, only strode into the center of the alphas and barked at them to make a circle. 

Baekhyun clutched the reed cane while he was pushed into the center of the circle. 

“Ready yourself.” Captain Minseok ordered as Baekhyun shifted. 

_ Please be like fighting Taeyong and Jaemin.  _ Baekhyun prayed, and Johnny patted his back reassuringly. 

Minseok let Baekhyun get settled into somewhat of a fighting stance, before he was gesturing at Yixing who had been elected overseer. 

“Both parties ready?” He called, and Minseok nodded sharply, looking dangerous across the circle of Alphas. 

Baekhyun adjusted his grip, and nodded. 

“Fight!” 

Minseok and Baekhyun circled each other, neither going for each other quite yet. 

Baekhyun tried to take deep breaths. He could do this. 

Across the circle, Minseok studied the boy in front of him. 

_ He doesn’t move like a regular alpha.  _ He thought, watching the soldier’s feet as he moved. 

Na looked scared, but determined. A little like when he had lept to defend his father. Minseok was intrigued.

_ He’s nothing but trouble though. Think about how he’s acted ever since he arrived.  _ His brain reminded him, and Minseok blinked. 

That’s true. He had to look at the big picture, and not think about the fire that was in the boy’s eyes. 

Then, he saw an opening, and lunged. 

Baekhyun barely dodged the swing of the reed cane. He twisted away from it, and leapt back, trying to put space between him and the Captain. 

_ Come on!  _ He growled inwardly.  _ You can do this! _

Baekhyun blinked, and tried to picture the courtyard where he and his brothers had sparred as children. 

Captain Minseok morphed into a grinning gap-toothed Taeyong, holding one of Uncle Heechul’s brooms. Baekhyun squinted, trying to keep it like this. 

When the broom swung down again, Baekhyun dodged, and swept upward with his own broom, barely missing Captain Minseok/Taeyong’s wrist. 

He danced around the swipes, until someone shoved him from behind, and made him stumble. 

Captain Minseok’s reed cane landed squarely on his shoulder with a hard thwack. 

Pain danced up Baekhyun’s neck, but Captain Minseok was already pulling him up. 

“Next time, try to actually hit me.” He announced, frown on his face. 

Baekhyun nodded, and let Minseok’s push send him a little backwards into the crowd. 

“Now, after that, we split back up.” Captain Minseok announced, and Baekhyun sighed. 

Suddenly, someone was pulling his shirt collar back, and dropping something down his shirt. 

Johnny hissed as Baekhyun felt something sting him right in the cluster of sensitive muscles on his lower back. 

He yelped, and his arm swung forward, holding his cane still. 

He spun around, trying to find what was hurting him as Johnny wiggled furiously in his shirt. 

All at once, his cane met something hard, and Baekhyun looked up to see a glaring Minseok holding the end of the cane. 

“If you can’t pay attention to me, then you are free to leave.” He said coldly as Baekhyun nodded, eyes watering. Minseok let go of the cane and glared at Baekhyun.

“Scorpion!” Johnny hissed, and Baekhyun felt it sting him again. His arms danced, and the cane caught Minseok in the stomach. 

Baekhyun squeaked as Minseok gripped him by the collar, and stuck his hand down the back of Baekhyun’s shirt forcefully. 

The scorpion stung him again, as Johnny wiggled to the front of Baekhyun’s shirt. 

Minseok caught the scorpion and tossed it out into the grass. 

“A real soldier maintains his calm in every situation. Did your father actually send me an omega instead of an alpha? Get yourself together!” Minseok growled as Baekhyun shuddered, his skin already burning. 

Baekhyun sat down hard on his ass, as Minseok growled at him, still standing. 

“Get out of here, come back tomorrow.” Minseok snarled, gesturing at Baekhyun as the other alphas snickered.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to argue, but Johnny pinched him and Baekhyun huffed. 

He handed the staff to Minseok who’s hand was outstretched for it, and then turned and scuttled off towards his tent. 

“That was a bunch of horseshit.” Baekhyun muttered, and Johnny snorted. 

As soon as they were out of sight, he slithered up to Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“You gotta be strong kid. They’re all going to be against you, and there’s not much you can do except work hard.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and winced as he bent down to lift the flap of his tent. 

“Let’s get those stings looked at.” Johnny sighed, and slithered down Baekhyun’s arm to the floor. Ten looked up sleepily from where he had curled up in a little coil on Baekhyun’s blankets. 

“I know.” Johnny grouched, and Ten hissed something.

Johnny sighed, and stretched. Jungwoo hopped up to Ten’s head, and chirped at Johnny. 

Johnny stuck his tongue out, and then dove into Baekhyun’s pack. 

“Do you have anything here to treat insect bites?” He called out, slightly muffled. 

Baekhyun shook his head, and Ten hissed, relaying the message. 

“Well then, I think we’re just going to have to stick with Aloe.” Johnny announced, and slithered back out of the pack. 

Ten coiled around Baekhyun’s ankle, and Jungwoo chirped again. 

Baekhyun hummed, and reached his finger out for him to hop upon. 

He held the shiny cricket up to his face, and smiled softly. 

Johnny began to carefully cover the scorpion stings in the cooling Aloe, and Baekhyun groaned. 

“You know, that captain sure is something.” Johnny grumbled, patting Baekhyun gently. “He can’t seem to understand that not everyone is as strong as the rest of those boys.” 

“Well, I’m not as strong.” Baekhyun reminded him, and Johnny huffed. 

“I know. Let me be angry for you kid.” 

Baekhyun chuckled, and shook his head at the little dragon. 

“Now. let’s see if we can come up with a plan to help you start succeeding!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo there my dear friends! This chapter goes out to my absolute babe Chloexomin and Dreamy_Tae for being absolute awseome people and dropping me a comment! They make my day!!!!!   
> Anyways, it's been a while hasn't it! I'm having a good time in college so far, didn't have the greatest day but you know that's just how creepy guys make things. Ick. But other than that it was a good day! It's finally starting to get cold and snow here, and its GREAT I love the snow. My baby sister's birthday was a week or so ago, and she had a great time turning 16. I don't like how fast she is growing tho :(   
> I gotta go keep writing while I have the inspiraton, but I just wanna say I love you all!!  
> Wanna chat? Instagram: @that_is_shocking  
> Love you allllllllllll~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> -Alex <3


	15. Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm back finally! Hope you enjoy!  
> Three songs that I like a lot recently:
> 
> Dance Monkey- Tones and I  
> The Nights- Avicii  
> Bloom- Busker Busker

Baekhyun  _ ached  _ the next morning. His hands hurt, his back hurt, and his stomach hurt. 

He was up early enough for Johnny to poke him worriedly. 

“I think you’re going into heat.” He announced, and Baekhyun sat up straight as an arrow. 

“I can’t- no!” He gasped, hands reaching for his scent glands on his neck. 

Johnny tuttet at him, and Ten’s cool body curled up on his cramping stomach. 

“Your suppressants don’t kill the heat entirely, it’s just really really out of whack. All that’s going to happen is that you’re going to cramp like hell, and be a little bit hotter than normal.” 

Baekhyun sucked in a breath, and forced his shoulders to untense. 

“It’s going to be okay kid, no one’s going to figure you out.” Johnny reassured him, curling around his neck. “It’s okay.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and then groaned as he rolled his shoulders. The scorpion bites were red, and had little pinprick scabs on them. Johnny dabbed them with the aloe lotion, and then patted Baekhyun’s back.

“Get dressed kiddo. Let’s try to make as few reasons to yell at you.” 

The armour is heavier today, and Baekhyun sighs. It smells faintly of his father still, and he breathed in, trying to calm down even more. 

The alpha scent made the cramps go away a little, but they started back up as soon as Baekhyun pulled his head away from the armour. 

Johnny passed him Eunhyuk’s medallion, and Baekhyun slipped it on over his head. 

The cool metal felt amazing on his warm skin, and Baekhyn sighed. The feeling was relaxing, and he tried to remember when Eunhyuk used to curl around him and just hold him when they were younger. 

“It’s almost time.” Johnny warned, and Baekhyun opened his eyes. 

“I’m going to be okay today.” He announced, and Johnny nodded. 

“You’re going to be okay today.” 

Today, Captain Minseok was teaching them archery. He demonstrated by placing a tomato on a little plank see saw, and stepping onto it. The tomato flew up and sailed along with the arrow, embedding itself onto a board propped up by a bale of hay. 

Baekhyun blinked as Captain Minseok whirled around. 

“I expect three tomatos pinned to that board, not touching each other by noon.” 

The men tittered a little. 

“Three?” Someone near Baekhyun whispered. “Easy.” 

Baekhyun looked down at the bow in his hands, and the basket of tomatoes. 

“You got this.” He whispered to himself, and settled himself in front of his board. Arrows started flying around him. 

Baekhyun set the tomatoes gently on the end of the little plank see saw and nocked the arrow. 

The tomato rolled off. 

Baekhyun blinked at it and bent down to put it back. 

Someone wolf whistled and Baekhyun froze. 

“For all that the Captain grumbles about getting omegas, we might actually have one over here.” 

The same person hooted, and the alphas around Baekhyun laughed. 

“He’s not wrong, he looks real pretty bent over like that!” 

“Damn, I wish my omega had an ass like that.”

“Gonna give us a show, screwup?” 

Baekhyun’s cheeks reddened and he straightened up immediately. 

He tried not to look around him, even though he could practically feel eyes on him now. 

He stomped on the plank, and up flew the tomato. 

The arrow didn’t even hit the target, much less the vegetable. Baekhyun sighed frustratedly, and nocked another arrow. 

Ten hissed sympathetically, and Baekhyun squatted down to put another tomato on the end of the see saw. He made sure this time to squat as unattractively as he could, but he could still feel eyes watching him. Ten curled around his wrist as he adjusted the tomato.

“You can do this.” He whispered, and Ten tightened briefly. 

He stood up, and shook the static out of his eyes from the blood rush to his head. He rolled his shoulders back, and then took a deep breath in and out. 

“Relax. You can shoot, you’ve done this before.” He told himself, and tried to picture a slingshot in his hands, instead of the bow. 

He squinted, and the target turned into one of the wooden buckets on the small half wall in the courtyard back at home. 

Taeyong was sticking his tongue out at him across the way, and Heechul was grinning, leaning out of a window with a feather duster. 

_ “Come on Hyunnie!”  _ Jaemin called.  _ “Just hit the bucket! Taeyongie and I both did it already!”  _

Baekhyun took a deep breath, and raised the bow. 

_ “Yeah, come on!”  _ Heechul called.  _ “Make us proud!”  _

All of a sudden, Baekhyun could see the disappointment in Leeteuk’s eyes, and feel Shindong’s glower. 

The arrow released in surprise, and hit the target next to Baekhyun’s. 

“Watch it bitch!” Chanyeol hissed, cuffing his head. 

Baekhyun blinked, and the scene disappeared. He could still feel the way that his parents had looked at him, angry and disappointed. He shivered. 

“Shoot at your own target, don’t fucking screw me up along the way!” Chanyeol growled, and Baekhyun bowed his head briefly. 

“Sorry. Got caught up in my head for a second.” He murmured, and Chanyeol sneered at him. 

“We don’t need airheads. I heard the brothel in the town was hiring though.” He hissed, and Baekhyun grimaced. 

Chanyeol went back to his own target, and Baekhyun sighed. 

“Kiddo.” Johnny whispered, and scuttled down Baekhyun’s pants leg to the pile of tomatoes. “What if we get a leg up on the competition and…” 

Johnny pantomimed sticking the arrow through the tomato. 

Baekhyun shook his head vehemently. 

“Absolutely not!” He hissed, glaring at Johnny, who shrugged. 

Johnny scuttled back up Baekhyun’s arm to sit in his collar. “Worth a shot.” He announced, and then disappeared back into Baekhyun’s armour. 

Just then, a cramp slid through Baekhyun’s abdomen. Baekhyun blinked, and hunched over even more. 

“You okay?” Johnny whispered, and Baekhyun nodded shakily. 

“‘M fine.” He muttered, and Johnny patted his cheek carefully. 

Baekhyun staggered to his feet, and settled back in his stance. He nocked an arrow, and took a deep breath in. 

“After you’re done here, why don’t you come over to where I’m shooting, my knot could really use a thorough tongue bath!” Someone hissed next to Baekhyun’s ear, and startled, Baekhyun stomped down on the see saw and fired. 

He stumbled away from the alpha who had nearly put his tongue in Baekhyun’s ear, and glanced wildly around. 

The alphas around him looked at him with shock, and Baekhun looked at them, confused. 

“The-” Someone started, and then Baekhyun glanced at the target. There was a tomato, perfectly speared on an arrow, in the dead center. 

“Na cheated!” Someone shouted, and Baekhyun looked around. Kyungsoo was glaring at him. 

“I saw him put a tomato on his arrow and fire!” 

Baekhyun spluttered. 

“I did not!” He growled, and Kyungsoo glared back at him. 

“I saw it too!” Someone else shouted, and all of a sudden, all the Alphas were glaring at him and shouting at him about how he cheated. 

Baekhyun tried to shout back, but the amount of angry alpha pheromones in the air made his stomach cramp back up. He grimaced, and Minseok pushed his way through the crowd. 

Baekhyun jumped when he appeared in front of him, the cramps flaring again. 

“Are you seriously causing more problems?!” Minseok growled, grabbing Baekhyun’s collar. 

“N-no Captain.” Baekhyun stuttered, as Minseok’s fingers brushed against his bare collarbones. 

He had no idea that there were muscles up there to cramp, but wherever their skin met, a bone deep ache followed. 

“He cheated!” An alpha called, and Minseok studied Baekhyun hard. 

“I saw him put the tomato on the arrow before he fired!” Another called, and Minseok dropped Baekhyun. 

“Na. You continue to disappoint me.” He snarled, and Baekhyun shivered. “I can only give you so many chances!” 

“I’m sorry Captain.” Baekhyun said, hands shaking. “I promise, I didn’t cheat.” 

Minseok groaned, and rubbed his temples. 

“No matter. We’re moving on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I don't have a lot of time to hang around, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It really fought me for a while, but i finished it finally!   
> It's not the best, but it will do...   
> Did you all like it? Let me know!  
> Hope you had a great thanksgiving or other happy food related holiday if you don't subscribe to thanksgiving!  
> Love you all!   
> -Alex 
> 
> Insta = @that_is_shocking   
> (if you wanna hang out and talk, I am glad to!)


	16. Throwing Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome back I am no longer home... alas

As soon as Minseok announced that they were going to be focusing on endurance, Baekhyun sighed in relief. 

If there was ONE thing he could do, was endurance. He was always able to run the farthest, hang from the eaves the longest, and climb the highest. 

Leeteuk had told him that it was because Omegas are built for endurance, more than brute strength. 

_ “Think about it baby.”  _ Leeteuk had cooed, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s untied hair.  _ “How did omegas survive, long long ago?” _

Baekhyun had shrugged, too sleepy to really think about an answer. 

Leeteuk had grinned and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. 

_ “We survived because we could always outrun the danger. Omegas are for endurance, Alphas are for brute strength, and Betas are either or, or a mix of both.”  _

So yeah, Baekhyun was excited to hike. Well, at least until his stomach cramped up again, worse and worse with every spasm of his muscles. 

But he kept up at least, staying at the back of the pack, with the buckets full of water balanced on his shoulders. 

It was familiar, walking with the stick and buckets over his shoulders, like back at home, when Heechul needed clay from the stream a few miles away, or needed mineral rich water from the springs to make something to cure an ailment. 

He tried to ignore the cramps, and focused on his feet, one in front of the other, his father’s boots taking one step after the next. 

He could feel the fabric he had pressed into the toes of the boots with each step. 

The armour had fit, but the shoes had not. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun bumped into the back of the Alpha in front of him. 

The alpha growled, and Baekhyun cringed away, looking up. 

The group had come to a stop on top of a little plateau on the mountain path. 

Captain Minseok was standing in front of him, back facing a drop. 

The view was gorgeous, and Baekhyun gazed around, wide eyed. 

“Listen up men!” Minseok called, and gently put down his buckets of water. “For the next few days, we are going to be hiking up here twice a day, to build endurance, and practice something else.” 

Baekhyun set down his water buckets, and Minseok gazed around at them. 

“Let me demonstrate.” 

He picked up a bucket, and balanced it on his head. Then, he gestured at the men around him. 

“Pick up a rock. Try to hit me with it.” 

The alphas looked around in uncertainty. 

“Like, throw it at you?” Yixing asked, and Captain Minseok nodded confidently. 

He twirled the staff in his hands, and settled into a fighting stance. The water in the bucket barely sloshed. 

“Come on, don’t be cowards.” He grinned, and the men in the front, bent down to pick up rocks. 

“Go!” Minseok shouted, and all of a sudden, the staff was twirling through the air, as Minseok blocked the rocks that he could, and dodged the rest. 

All while the bucket stayed seated on top of his head. 

Baekhyun relaxed a little. He could balance, maybe he could finally be good at something. 

Captain Minseok let the alphas throw rocks at him for a few moments more, and then he gestured for a stop. 

“Park, you’re up first.” He called, pointing at Chanyeol, who blinked at him. 

A few people clapped him on the back as he made his way to the front, where Minseok was. 

“Your turn.” Captain Minseok announced, and gestured for Chanyeol to get into position. 

Baekhyun took a little joy from the fact that Chanyeol had to work hard to balance the bucket. 

Once he had gotten his balance, Minseok stepped back into the line of alphas, and picked up a stone off of the ground. 

“Every stone that hits him is fifty push-ups, and if the bucket falls, it’s two hundred.” He announced, and grinned sharkishly at Chanyeol, who shifted apprehensively. 

“You get two minutes, I’ll be counting.” 

Chanyeol grit his jaw, and held the staff out in front of him. 

“Go!” 

He did well, Baekhyn thought reluctantly, as Chanyeol blocked a few stones, and dodged a few others. The bucket fell eventually, and Chaneyol swore. 

A stone hit him between his collarbones, and then Minseok was calling time. 

Chanyeol sighed, and rubbed the spot where the stone had struck him. 

Minseok nodded at him, and gestured for him to step forward. 

“Two fifty, you did mediocrely Park.” 

The next man was called up, and Baekhyun’s stomach muscles cramped again. He tried to breathe deep, and not draw attention to himself, as the ache crept towards his spine. 

Johnny, Ten and Jungwoo had stayed behind today, not wanting to sit in Baekhyun’s armour while he hiked. He had left them sunbathing just outside of Baekhyun’s tent. 

He wished Johnny came with though, he knew where the pressure points in Baekhyun’s lower back that helped the clenched muscles release. Baekhyun couldn’t reach them himself, especially with his armour. 

Baekhyun focused on breathing in and out while a few Alphas had their turn up front. 

Chanyeol bumped him a little when he walked to the back to start his push ups. 

“Don’t look too hot, eh skinny?” He sneered, but Baekhyun didn’t have the energy to glare at him. 

Yixing, following Chanyeol looked at him, a little concerned. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, but Chanyeol dragged him off before Baekhyun could lie to him. 

“Na! Are you even listening?!” Captain Minseok called, annoyed, and Baekhyun straightened, much to the dismay of his taut stomach muscles, and his tense spine. 

“Yes Captain, sorry Captain.” 

Minseok gestured for him to step forward with his bucket. 

“Get into position, don’t waste my time.” 

Baekhyun gulped as he lifted his bucket carefully onto his head. The balancing felt natural, but the alphas grinning predatorily at him, holding rocks, made him nervous. 

“Don’t disappoint me.” Minseok ordered, and Baekhyun had to keep himself from nodding, not wanting to dislodge the bucket. 

Then Minseok nodded for the other alphas to start throwing rocks. 

Baekhyun dodged around them, his breaths feeling sharper as his stomach began to cramp again, but he still managed to keep his feet. 

He even blocked a few rocks with his staff. 

Suddenly though, there was lightning shooting up his spine, just as Minseok called for a stop. 

A final rock hit him in the chest, pinging off of Eunhyuk’s medallion. 

Minseok sighed reluctantly. 

“You did alright. Fifty for the rock at the end Na.” 

Baekhyun carefully removed the bucket, and tried to take a deep breath. Everything felt tense. 

As he stepped back to his place in the lines earlier, Kyungsoo reached out to grab his shoulder. 

“What the fuck is in your shirt?” He whispered harshly, reaching for Baekhyun’s shirt collar. 

Baekhyun shivered, and tried to pull out of his grasp. 

Kyungsoo didn’t budge though, and caught the strap of Eunhyuk’s medallion with his fingers. 

He pulled the glimmering gold into the air, and studied it. 

Baekhyun tried to keep himself calm, Kyungsoo’s grip felt like someone had poured acid on his shoulder. 

“Hm.” Kyungsoo hummed, turning the medallion a little. “First Born’s Gift.” 

Baekhyun gulped. 

“Why do you have it, and not your brother, little alpha?” 

Kyungsoo turned his hard gaze to Baekhyun. 

“You aren’t the firstborn, so why would you have this? Where’s big brother? Why didn’t he come in your place? He would have brought more honor than you would have.” 

Baekhyun grit his teeth, and wrenched his shoulder out of Kyungsoo’s grasp, the medallion slipping out of Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

“He’s dead.” Baekhyun spat, hurriedly tucking the medallion back into his shirt. As soon as it hit the skin of his chest, the relief it provided returned, and Baekhyun relaxed slightly. 

Kyungsoo studied him, and then sighed. 

“What a shame then. He’d be disappointed in you.” 

Then, he bent down to pick up a rock, and turned away. 

Baekhyun blinked, a hot tear stinging his cheek. He wiped it away quickly. 

_ I have to do better _ . 

That night after dinner, Baekhyun was curled up in his bedroll, knees drawn up to protect his stomach. 

Johnny was humming softly, his warm scales pressed against Baekhyun’s neck. 

Ten was asleep, coiled up next to Baekhyun’s lamp, soaking in the gentle warmth. 

“What’s on your mind kiddo?” Johnny murmured, stretching a little. 

Baekhyun curled up a little tighter. 

The tent was silent for a moment. 

“Do you think they’ll be proud of me?” 

Johnny shifted, and settled a little tighter around Baekhyun’s sensitive glands on his neck, making Baekhyun relax a little. 

“I think they’ll love you… whatever happens.” He said after a second, and Baekhyun sighed. 

“That’s not what I was asking.” He said petulantly, and reached forward to bring the lamp closer to him. 

Ten hissed sleepily, but Jungwoo chirped, and settled into Ten’s coils, making Ten adjust a little. 

Baekhyun looked into the little flickering flame, and then sighed. 

He blew out the light, and wiggled into his blankets a little more. They were starting to lose the scent of his family, and he mourned the loss. 

He closed his eyes, despite the ache in his stomach, and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there my favorite people ever.   
> Let's talk.   
> Exo's new MV "Obsession". Go watch it 10/10 excellent  
> Astro's new MV "Blue Flame". also 10/10 excellent
> 
> I have to go cuz it's lunch time, but pls leave comments, I treasure them (no seriously, I have screenshots of them on my phone, and they always make me smile)  
> if you wanna talk on instagram, I can talk there too. @that_is_shocking   
> Love you all like for reals  
> Alex


	17. Differing Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyyyyyy hello all of my wonderful friends  
> I am: back  
> This chapter is for a few people!  
> Ashh (hella cute profile pic btw)  
> CherryVessels  
> and as always, Chloexomin  
> Hope you all enjoy the different persepective!

Minseok sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

Junmyeon grimaced at him a little, and patted his shoulder awkwardly. 

“How are you feeling kid?” 

Minseok cracked an eye open and raised his eyebrows at the uncomfortable looking Beta. 

Junmyeon tried to lift his face into something concerned, but it just looked like he was constipated. 

Minseok huffed, but grinned slightly. 

“I’m fine Suho. How are you? Showing human emotions must be tiring for a statue like yourself.” 

Junmyeon blinked, a little shocked, and then he rolled his eyes. He flicked Minseok’s neck lightly, and then stood up. 

“You’re a brat, and I have no idea how your father tolerated you all these years.” 

Minseok accepted the hand to help him stand up as well. He brushed his pants off and then stretched. 

“Speaking of my father, has any word come from him and the Imperial Army?” 

Junmyeon frowned, and shook his head. 

“Nothing yet. I wouldn’t be too worried, they’re probably traveling through snow country now, and you know how hard it is to get messages through the snow.” 

Minseok nodded, and stared out at the camp. His and Junmyeon’s tents were a little above the camp, and he had a pretty good view of everything. He made out the faces of Zhang, Park and Do, eating happily in a tight bunch. 

Junmyeon came to stand at his shoulder. 

“You’re doing good.” He said softly, “You shouldn’t worry so much, your father would be exceptionally proud of you.” 

Minseok huffed, and Junmyeon grimaced as a familiar figure exited their tent. 

“Don’t lose heart.” Junmyeon sighed. “Some people just can’t be taught.” 

Eunhyun Na stretched in the sunlight, and then looked around a little warily. He started forward, careful to avoid the other alphas. 

The pair watched as Eunhyun found a sunny spot to sit down and eat his bowl of fried rice. 

Minseok glared at the little figure. 

“He makes me angry.” He admitted to Junmyeon who chuckled. 

They watched Eunhyun gulp down his breakfast quickly, before vacating the spot. He rubbed his neck, and rolled out his shoulders, and then, as if he felt Minseok’s gaze, he looked up towards Minseok and Junmyeon. 

“I know how you feel.” Junmyeon sighed as the skinny little alpha scuttled away. “He has a talent for making people angry.” 

Minseok nodded, still watching the figure. He wanted to know  _ why  _ Eunhyun made him angry. It felt so… irrational, when Minseok was faced with the small Alpha. He didn’t feel that way with any of the other soldiers, even if they made stupid mistakes, just like Eunhyun. It felt like his blood was burning, when he looked at him. 

“Stop thinking so hard.” Junmyeon instructed. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” 

Minseok considered for a moment, and then shook his head. 

“We have things to do today, I can’t sit down and talk about my feelings.” 

Junmyeon tsked, and pulled Minseok back towards his tent. 

“We have nothing today. It’s day of rest, remember?” 

Minseok dug his heels into the ground, and frowned at Junmyeon. 

“We don’t have time for that, there’s a damn invasion!” 

“Yes, and your father is currently handling it. You are training the last resort troops. We have time to sit down and talk about your feelings.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Minseok tried to wrestle his shirt out of the beta’s grip, but the older man held fast. 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him, and pulled him again. 

“Don’t try that with me. I’ve kept my grip on your father before, I can definitely hold onto you.” 

Minseok finally relented, and let himself be pulled into the soft light of Junmyeon’s tent. It smelled like ink, like Junmyeon, and a little bit of the mint tea that Minseok associated with Junmyeon’s mate Taemin. 

“Sit.” Junmyeon ordered, pushing Minseok down onto one of the cushions. 

Minseok grinned, and Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Junmyeon felt the side of his ornate tea pot, making sure the water was still warm, before he poured a cup of tea for both of them. 

“Now.” He hummed, “What’s on your mind?” 

Minseok sighed. 

“I don’t know Jun. I’m worried about my father, about my own success, and I’m so confused.” 

Junmyeon nodded, and gestured for Minseok to continue.

“It’s about Na… like it is always. He seems to be at the root of most problems we encounter-” 

“That’s not fair to him, he’s not trying to cause trouble.” Junmyeon said gently, and Minseok frowned, but nodded. 

“But anyways, he just… makes me angry, and I can’t figure out why. It’s so irrational, and it makes me feel out of control. It’s like he specifically makes my blood boil.” 

Junmyeon hummed, and sipped his tea. 

“Is it his scent?” 

Minseok shook his head. “It’s not. I don’t even know what he smells like.” 

Junmyeon pursed his lips pensively. “I think it’s oranges, but it shifts a lot.” 

“Well, I haven’t had a problem with oranges before, your son smells like oranges.” 

“Yes but Mark is still very little, and he’s a beta like me.” 

Minseok sighed. “It’s weird. He makes my skin crawl, and my alpha pretty much roars for me to make him submit. I want to fight him.”

Junmyeon frowned, and took another sip. 

“I have a hypothesis.” He announced, and set his teacup down. “The urge you’re feeling is probably due to how you don’t see him as an equal alpha. I don’t think anyone here does. He’s weak, and soft spoken, and small, so your brain probably sees him as below you. When you see him on an equal field with the other troops, your brain starts screaming wrong.” 

The tea was bitter, and Minseok grimaced as he took a sip. Junmyeon didn’t seem affected, but he drank tea a lot. 

“Or…” Junmyeon trailed off, and then shook his head. “Nevermind.” 

Minseok looked at him, slightly alarmed. 

“What?” 

Junmyeon just shook his head again. “It’s nothing Minseok. It’s a connection that I made that doesn’t make sense. Ignore me, I’m just an old man rambling.” 

“You aren’t old yet Jun, now tell me what you think.” 

Junmyeon looked at him, really looked at him for a second, and Minseok shifted uncomfortably under the stare. 

“It’s not possible, but you might be experiencing attraction to Na.” 

Minseok blinked, and then opened his mouth to protest, but Junmyeon shushed him. 

“Quiet down, let me explain.” He frowned, and Minseok shut his mouth. 

“Thank you. Now… just listen to me for a little while, alright?” 

Junmyeon cleared his throat, and took another sip of tea. 

“When Taemin first was around me, back when he still wasn’t of age, I hated him. He was a mouthy omega, who followed me around like a street cat looking for someone to scratch it’s ears. He made me lose control so many times. I’m not an alpha, but I still wanted to show him that I was in charge, and that he needed to follow his mother around instead of me. He obviously didn’t stop. I was so confused, there was this seventeen year old omega following me, a 39 year old beta, and he wouldn’t leave me alone. I yelled at him so many times, until he turned eighteen and told me he wanted to be my mate.” 

Minseok swallowed another sip of tea, unaware that the bitter taste was gone, he was so wrapped up in Junmyeon’s story. 

“I was terrified that I had tricked him somehow. He was… gorgeous… stunning. He could have any alpha he wanted, and he chose me. I pushed him away, so angry with him. He made my skin feel like it was peeling, and like my blood was pounding so hard that it would burst out of my skin. But… obviously that didn’t work, and I learned that it was… attraction, not anger, that made me feel like that. It was just similar to your description, but I know that it’s not similar.” 

Minseok gulped, as Junmyeon trailed off, looking worried, and a little homesick. 

“I’m… not attracted to him. He’s an alpha, Jun.” Minseok breathed, and Junmyeon nodded quickly, putting his tea down to reach out and pat Minseok’s arm. 

“I know, I know. That’s why I tried to tell you it was unimportant. I think it’s just me reaching for anything related to my mate right now.” 

Minseok shook his head, and then nodded. 

“Of course Jun. Missing your mate is completely fine. Sorry.” 

Junmyeon sighed, and then laid back, looking up at the tent’s ceiling. 

“Mark turned six three days ago.” He announced, and Minseok blinked. 

“Congratulations Junmyeon.” He said softly. “I’m sure he’s going to grow up into a wonderful young man.” 

Junmyeon huffed, and Minseok carefully stood.

“I’m going to my own tent. I’ll see you for lunch later.” 

“See you kid.” Junmyeon said back, and then Minseok was pushing open the tent flap, and stepping back out into the sun. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, as I mentioned earlier, this chapter is for Ashh, CherryVessels, and Chloe my babe. I hope you guys liked the different perspective, I tried hard.   
> Ugh it's only tuesday but this week has already been soooooooo long. I have ten days until finals, and then I'm going home again (hopefully, both of my rides are leaving earlier and I have finals to take so I can't skidoot with them so I'm gonna have to ask some other people)  
> Anyways, I think I am experiencing "College Student Burnout" because like, I've gone to like two out of my five classes this week already (BUT TO BE FAIR one of them was a fucking sunday class because my crazy teacher didn't leave enough time for presentations so she made sunday class. This teacher is CRAZY. She has a 'really manly cat named rocco who has a black cat tree because he's so manly')  
> But anyways, I'm feeling a little peppier after finishing up a few chapters for this baby, so maybe it was just my brain being sad. idk.   
> If y'all want to come hang out, or chat or anything, chat me up on instagram! I am @that_is_shocking and I would love to hang out! I think I'm pretty good conversation... so far no one has complained??? But if you want things like a notification when I update, I would be glad to give updates on my updates on insta, just let me know!  
> I love you all, I have to put another chapter up of this bad boy, so I'll be back in a sec!!  
> -Alex


	18. Drowning in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof this chapter  
> It went... darker than the original mulan? Which I didn't expect? I'd better just get on to the chapter  
> HEY THIS IS THE SECOND UPDATE TODAY PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ THE FIRST ONE BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE

The day the soldiers got to rest was nice, Baekhyun decided. He had found a very nice spot to nap in, and the warm sun had done wonders for his cramps and aching muscles. 

But that was yesterday, and now he was right back into the frying pan. 

The other alphas were already trudging along, following Minseok and Junmyeon, both on horses. 

They were headed to a nearby stream, to do something Junmyeon announced as ‘patience, swiftness, and strength’. Baekhyun wanted to giggle at the way Minseok rolled his eyes, and called it ‘hand fishing’. 

But that aside, he was looking forward to being in the water. He loved playing in the creek that ran through his home, and this probably wouldn’t be any different than catching frogs with Uncle Heechul and Jaemin. 

Today might be good after all… who knows. 

Today was not good. It was not good  _ at all _ . 

Baekhyun stood, shivering slightly in front of a furious Captain Minseok. Chanyeol Park was coughing up water close by. 

“You could have  _ killed  _ someone!” Minseok growled, the hand clamped on Baekhyun’s shoulder felt like hot coals against his cold skin. “Do you understand?!” 

Baekhyun nodded, not meeting Minseok’s eyes. He might have been a strong omega, but even the strongest omega couldn’t really withstand the wrath of a furious alpha. 

“Captain-” Yixing started, patting Chanyeol on the back, but Minseok whirled around to face him. 

“Don’t make fucking excuses! What happened today was dangerous, and everyone involved will be running laps all night!” 

Baekhyun clenched his fists, but didn’t say anything. 

With that last remark, Captain Minseok was back up on his horse, and riding away, leaving a cloud of angry alpha smelling dust. 

Junmyeon looked around, disappointed. “Na, if you keep pushing the line, we will have no choice but to send you home.” 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest, and then snapped it shut. His word here didn’t have any sway, after both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had said that Baekhyun had pushed Chanyeol under. 

“Come on boys. We’re heading back to camp!” Junmyeon called, and waited until the alphas had gathered slightly, until riding off as well. 

Baekhyun didn’t flinch anymore as sharp elbows found his ribs as the alphas walked past him. 

Someone pinched him, and Baekhyun blinked back tears. 

“Don’t cry, bitch.” Someone hissed. “If you want to cry, I’ll give you something to cry about.” 

Then, the majority were gone. 

Chanyeol got to his feet shakily, still a little unfocused, as Yixing and Kyungsoo linked arms with him. 

Yixing looked between Chanyeol, and Baekhyun, who still hadn’t moved. 

“Listen, Eunhyun-” He started softly, but Kyungsoo growled. 

“Mess with my friends,  _ bitch _ , and you will find yourself in a situation you won’t want to be in” 

Baekhyun nodded, fists still clenched. 

Kyungsoo looked around snootily, and then looked back at Baekhyun. 

“Why don’t you just drown yourself, and save me the effort. No one wants you anyways.” 

Baekhyun nodded again, not really hearing. 

“Now, stay away from us.” Kyungsoo announced, dragging Yixing and Chanyeol off. 

As soon as they were out of sight, he crumpled onto the ground, like a puppet with it’s strings cut. 

The tears felt hot on his cold skin, and Baekhyun suppressed a sob. He wanted to scream and wail, but he couldn’t. He had to be strong, and alphas didn’t cry. Crying like a little omega was a sure way to get him caught. 

He tilted his head back to the sky, and looked up at the vast blue sky. 

“Please…” He whispered, letting the tears drip off of his skin. “Please, just let me do well. I can’t go home and disappoint them. Please ancestors!” 

He stared for another second, but no answer came. 

“Please.” He whispered, and then hunched back over, as another cramp radiated through his body. It started from where Minseok had gripped his shoulder hard, and pulsed downward, ending up in his pelvis. 

“I can’t go home.” He breathed, but nothing answered him. 

~

Minseok had calmed down considerably after he was out of sight of the rest of the Alphas. 

He slowed his horse and tried to take deep breaths, to try to slow down his pounding heart. 

Seeing Park and Na go under the water like that was… 

Well, he didn’t know what it was. It made his heart race, and his blood start pounding in his ears. 

It couldn’t be fear, he wasn’t afraid, it had to be anger still. Na had  _ pushed  _ Park into the water, and Park had hit his head. Sure Na dragged him out, along with Do’s help, but at the end of the day, Na still was to blame. 

“Captain,” Junmyeon called, riding up behind him, the rest of the troops thundering behind. 

“Are you alright?” 

Minseok took a deep breath, and then nodded his head. He let the scowl fall back onto his features. 

“I can’t believe that happened.” He growled, as the army streamed past them, on the way back to the camp. “He keeps proving again and again that he is unfit!” 

Junmyeon nodded slowly, and then looked back down the dusty road. Far off, two little figures supported a much taller figure. Must be Zhang, Do and Park. 

“Jun, I can’t-” Minseok started, and then growled in frustration as the words escaped him. “I need to write to my father. Don’t make Park run laps, but make Na, and any other man you see fit to.” 

With that, Minseok urged his horse forward, and galloped down the road, leaving Junmeyon to watch him. 

Junmeyon looked hesitantly back at the trio walking in the distance, and then briefly wondered where Na was. He didn’t start with the other men, and he obviously wasn’t with Park. 

_ That kid…  _ Junmyeon sighed internally.  _ He’s walking bad luck.  _

Then, he too urged his horse forward, and took off down the road. 

Chanyeol picked at his rice that night, surrounded by his friends, who all still smelled a little angry. 

Chanyeol wasn’t really angry this time, only shaken up a little. It was terrifying to step forward in a river, only to find that your foot isn’t anywhere near the bottom. And then the terror that came with the way he couldn’t get back up when his head hit the rocks on the riverbottom. 

It was all blurry from there. There were arms around his shoulders, hauling him upwards, and then he was yanked out of those arms, and in more familiar arms that smelled like gunmetal and clay. 

Then he was on the riverbank, coughing water out of his lungs, and it felt like everyone was shouting. 

Yixing thankfully wasn’t angry smelling, and Chanyeol leaned into him a little, to try to keep the relaxing bubble around him. 

Kyungsoo angrily stabbed his chopsticks into the rice and meat in his bowl. The other alphas around him chattered, but Kyungsoo was silent. 

Finally, someone broke the silence. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Someone called, maybe Mingyu? Or Bobby? Who knows, Chanyeol was busy still trying to calm down. 

Kyungsoo growled, and the other alpha growled back. It wasn’t either of the two Chanyeol thought, but instead it was Jooheon, a baby faced alpha, with a scar through one of his eyes. 

“Did you kill that little shrimp? I didn’t see him come back-” 

Kyungsoo’s face and scent got angrier, and a few alphas laughed. 

“I didn’t kill the bitch. I told him I would though.” 

Jooheon grinned, and scooted back towards Jungkook, who was frowning towards the entrance to the camp. 

“He’s back, Joo.” 

Someone whistled at the little alpha, who jumped. 

Everyone cackled as the alpha hurried off to his tent, forgoing dinner. 

“He really should have been punished more.” Someone sighed, and Chanyeol nodded absently. 

“Captain Minseok was lenient, seriously. All he has to do is run laps?” Another alpha growled, and several people nodded in agreement. 

“He literally tried to kill Park. He’s a disgrace.” 

Yixing frowned, and shifted a little closer to Chanyeol. 

“I don’t think he tried to kill Chanyeol.” Yixing said carefully, and almost every head in the group they were sitting in snapped towards him. 

“Really Zhang? You’re on  _ his  _ side?” An alpha hissed, and Yixing’s frown deepened. 

He shook his head. 

“I’m not on his side, he doesn’t belong here, but I don’t think he pushed Chanyeol today. I was watching from the shallows, and it looked like they both just slipped.” 

Someone scoffed, and a few others growled. 

“Yixing thinks the little alpha’s pretty, huh. That must be it.” Mingyu hissed, and Kyungsoo nodded, already growling softly. 

“Yix, even if your fucking knot thinks that ugly thing is cute, you need to keep your friends in the forefront of your mind, not how nice the screwup would look hanging off of your dick.” 

Yixing raised his hands defensively. 

“It’s just my opinion, calm down. I’m not gonna go make friends with him just because I think the captain was wrong today!” 

Just then, Junmyeon passed the group, headed towards Eunhyun’s tent. 

“Na!” The scholar called, waiting outside the tent. “You have laps to run tonight! Until the moon sets tomorrow morning!” 

Kyungsoo huffed as Na appeared out of the tent, and took off jogging, settling into the worn circles that the army had stamped in the dirt. 

“Maybe his little heart will give out, and we’ll be able to have some fucking peace around here.” Jooheon sighed, and started eating again as the little alpha disappeared. 

“Hopefully.” Chanyeol coughed, and Yixing patted his back. 

Yixing stared out at the darkening sky pensively, but Kyungsoo knocked his shoulder against him, and the conversation moved away from Na Eunhyun to something else. 

The moon was thin, as it rose that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ya.  
> This was supposed to be the fishing bit in "I'll make a man out of you" but instead it turned into Chanyeol nearly drowning. Fun times. I also broke the mold of just SM characters by sticking a few random idols in there. Mingyu from Seventeen, Bobby from iKON, Jooheon from Monsta X, and Jungkook from BTS. It might be a one time thing? Idk it felt weird but I'm a filthy multistan so I probably won' contain myself. idk idk  
> Anyways, this is the second update today, so if you just scroll right on down to the most recent chapter, then you'll be a little lost.  
> I lost the creative bug for a little for this fic, ngl, but I got it back. I have a really big pinterest board called my ML Soundboard, and it has all of my reference images, and all that jazz. If I knew how to put images in my fics I would totally share them with you all, but... I am unable to currently. alasssssssss.  
> I gotta go, I want to write more, so I'll leave you all at this.  
> Love you stay warm if it's cold where you are, and if it's warm, stay cool! Just stay radical in general babes!  
> -alexxxx  
> P.S.  
> Insta=@that_is_shocking  
> I would love to talk to you!!


	19. Bright Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof hello my boys this one is for my babe Baekisanxi sorry I talk to you so late at night <3  
> hope you all enjoy, this boy is like 2200 words. he long

The moon had risen, and set for an entire month after Chanyeol had nearly “drowned”

Baekhyun’s heat pains had come and gone, thank the lords, but even without the cramps throbbing through his body, Baekhyun still couldn’t keep up with the Alphas. 

His arms were still skinny, the omega genes in his body making it harder to build muscle, but the fat he had kept with him had long since burned off, making him look even smaller and wirey. 

He was still the back of the pack, even when he clearly excelled at some things, like endurance. 

Tonight, no one was going to excel though. Captain Minseok had announced that he expected them all to fail, right after Junmyeon had told them that they were to start practicing with cannons that night. 

“No one gets cannons right on their first try.” He called, stalking between the lines of soldiers. “You all have three each, and only three.” 

He paused, looking at Yixing, who had always been worse at marksmanship than the rest. 

“If you don’t want to be running laps, or trying to climb that damn pole for the next week, you need to get one hit on the dummies that Advisor Junmyeon and I are going to be setting up.”

He then looked at all of them. 

“This is the lesson that I will teach you, that could truly be the difference between life and death.” 

Baekhyun had listened attentively, as Minseok described how the cannons worked, and why they had the faces of dragons on them. 

“We respect the power that they hold.” He said, very serious. “Man would be nothing more than apes with sticks, without gunpowder and fire.” 

Then, Junmyeon had carried out one of the cannons. It was about the length of Baekhyun’s arm, and as thick around as a rolled bedroll. Captain Minseok handled it with care, and that made the lesson all the more grave. 

“We set them up like this, pointing away from ourselves, and with the mouth as far away as it can be.” 

Baekhyun watched as Minseok placed the Cannon on the ground and pointed it away from both himself and the troop of soldiers. 

He then took out a set of flint and steel, and held it aloft. 

“Only light it if you know where it’s pointing, and then, only light it if you wish death on it’s target.” 

He demonstrated how to strike the flint and steel, making sure to carefully keep it away from the fuse at the end of the cannon. 

Then, he placed the flint and steel on the ground. A few soldiers shifted a little, wondering if he was going to light the cannon. 

“I have seen men die, after one of these doesn’t go off correctly. I am not going to light one here, but you will light one tonight.” 

Baekhyun gulped, and looked at the thick cannon. It looked beautiful, with it’s green, yellow and red paper, and the dragon mouth at the end. But the way Minseok regarded it with such caution made the thing seem like the worst of enemies. 

“If tonight, you find yourself on fire, your partners will have buckets of water to extinguish you. Do not panic, and if worse comes to worse, kick the cannon as far away from you as you can, but not towards others. I would like tonight to end with no injuries or worst case, casualties.” 

Then, he rolled his shoulders, and looked over at Junmyeon who nodded. 

“Now, I want you all to attempt to climb the pole again, and if you fail, one hundred push ups and fifty laps around camp.” 

Baekhyun gulped, and cracked his fingers nervously. 

Minseok kept trying to make them climb the pole, to retrieve the arrow. So far, no one had made it more than seven feet off of the ground. 

It seemed as if he’d be running more laps after all, but Johnny had complimented his calves yesterday, so it couldn’t be all that bad. 

The air had a nervous energy that night, sitting at twilight, with lanterns illuminating the straw dummies far in the field, and lanterns illuminating the little groups of three. Baekhyun had unfortunately been placed with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, who weren’t quiet about their distain. 

Junmyeon watched from the side lines as Minseok paced in front of the groups, looking very stern. 

“No horsing around tonight.” He called, eyes moving from group to group. “I know during some activities, you boys like to push each other around, but tonight is serious.” 

He stopped in front of Baekhyun’s group, and looked Baekhyun in the eye. Baekhyun fought the urge to look down, and met Minseok’s gaze with his jaw clenched. 

“I’ll be watching. First up, in position.” 

Chanyeol knelt next to the cannon, a ball of nervous energy. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were almost at his back, in a tight group. Minseok had told him that getting used to the close quarters of firing would help them keep their calm in a battle situation, but Baekhyun did not relish being so close to the alphas. They smelled a little, seeing as the army had gone a while without bathing, and Kyungsoo kept glaring at Baekhyun. 

“Ready your cannons!” Minseok called, and the alphas up first all lifted the cannons onto their stands, and tested the flint and steel, facing directly away from the cannon to avoid loose sparks. 

“You got this Yeol.” Kyungsoo whispered, giving Chanyeol a thumbs up. 

The gravel riverbed that the dummies were set up next to glittered in the almost eerie light. 

“On your aim,” Minseok raised his hand in the air, “steady… light!” 

The alphas struck their flint and steel, sparks lighting up the air. 

“If it doesn’t work on the first go, hold until I call for light again!” Minseok shouted, after the cannons remained stationary. 

Junmyeon nodded to Minseok, who raised his hand again. 

“Light!” 

This time, a few cannons went off, the hiss of the fuse, and then the loud whoosh of the cannons flying forward sounded so alien to Baekhyun’s ears, but nothing prepared him for the boom that happened when the cannons struck down in the gravel. 

His ears rang, and he blinked, but all the dummies remained standing. 

“If your first cannon has lit, ready your second one, and wait for my call.” 

There was a rustle as the few alphas who managed to light their cannons settled a new one in the little stand. 

“Light!” 

Then, the cannon booms blurred together. Baekhyun’s ears rang as they struck down on the gravel in front of the army, and his eyes swirled with afterimages of the bright explosions. 

Chanyeol managed to clip his dummy, much to Kyungsoo and Yixing’s delight, and a few other alphas managed to clip their dummies as well. No one downed them though, just as Minseok predicted

Minseok called for a change, and Kyungsoo moved up next to the stack of cannons. 

Kyungsoo missed with all three of his cannons, and Junmyeon marked his name down on the roll of paper that he had. 

Cursing and swearing, he settled down next to Chanyeol as Minseok called for a change again. 

“Into position men!” 

Baekhyun could practically feel Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s breath on his neck as he readied his cannon. 

The paper was cold underneath his fingers, and he tried not to let his nerves show as he settled the cannon on its stand. 

The flint was warm from being in Kyungsoo’s hand, and he gripped it tightly. 

“Steady…” Minseok called, his voice cutting through the sulfur-y smoke. 

“Light!” 

Baekhyun clicked the flint and steel, and the fuse caught, just as something hard knocked into his shoulder. 

Baekhyun watched in almost slow motion as the cannon fell from the stand. Everything felt warm, and the fuse glowed brightly. 

“Na-” Someone shouted, but Baekhyun could see the cannon’s path, pointing off kilter towards the horse corral, and towards Junmyeon, watching from a distance, marking down names. 

He faintly registered scooping the cannon up, righting it’s course, as everything got hotter. 

It was heavy in his arms, and then, it was very very bright. 

Baekhyun’s ears rang even more than normal as the cannon went off, sailing out over the field. 

Little tiny pinpricks of stinging pain peppered Baekhyun’s face and arms as he watched the trail of sparks go down over his dummy, and engulf the straw figure in fire. 

He had hit it dead on. 

Suddenly, he was doused with cold water, and pulled backward. 

He blinked, and looked up at Minseok’s face, which looked both furious, and incredibly worried at the same time. 

“Clumsy idiot!” Minseok hissed, patting Baekhyun’s cheeks with his sleeves, soaked in water. 

It felt nice. 

“Never grab a downed cannon!” 

Everything was silent around them. The pain in Baekhyun’s face was gone, but the pain in his arms remained. 

“Sorry Captain.” Baekhyun said shakily, trying to sit up. 

Minseok just pushed him back down, and kept dabbing at Baekhyun’s face. 

“Someone get Suho over here!” He barked to the soldiers surrounding them, but Junmyeon was already pushing through the crowd. 

“Is he alive?” Junmyeon gasped, already digging through a bag at his side. 

Minseok nodded, eyes closed. “He’s got minor burns on his face, I didn’t look at his arms.” 

Junmyeon pushed him aside, and knelt in the spot he had been occupying. 

“Lucky bastard.” Junmyeon hissed, and held Baekhyun’s arms up into the lantern light. 

It felt like everyone held their breath as he held the lantern closer to Baekhyun’s singed arms and sleeves. 

“Mostly minor.” Junmyeon sighed, lowering Baekhyun’s arms, and then reaching to grab Baekhyun’s face in his hands. 

“You are a stupid son of a bitch.” He growled at Baekhyun, who just blinked back at him, the action of Minseok pushing him down earlier making him go a little boneless. “Never EVER touch a downed cannon!” 

“Sorry sir.” Baekhyun whispered, parroting his earlier apology to Minseok. “I won’t do it again.” 

“You better fucking not.” Junmyeon snarled, fingernails digging into Baekhyun’s face a little. 

“He hit his target though.” Someone called, from the sea of alphas surrounding the Captain, Junmyeon and Baekhyun. 

Minseok whirled to face the line of dummies, and sure enough, all that remained of Baekyun’s straw dummy was a smoldering mess. 

“Just luck.” Another alpha growled, and Minseok growled right back. 

He huffed, and turned back to Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon exhaled, and shook his head. 

“He still hit his target, even when there was literal gunpowder burning on his skin.” 

Captain Minseok nodded, and looked out at the group. 

“Let this be a lesson to you all. Never pick up a downed cannon, no matter where it’s pointing.” 

“Sorry.” Baekhyun whispered again, his voice failing him. Only Junmyeon heard him. 

Junmyeon huffed out a disbelieving laugh. 

“Your ancestors must be watching over you, Eunhyun Na. You never squeeze a cannon, and you never aim it yourself. Those are rules for a reason.” 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded again, before sighing, and sitting up. 

Junmyeon put a hand at the small of his back. 

“Let me bandage up your arms a little, and then you need to get off to sleep. The only way to heal burns is time.” 

Minseok nodded absently, and then seemed to snap back into himself. 

“Men, since no one managed to down their target except for Na, who was aiming an already burning cannon himself, take ten laps before heading to bed.” 

The men grumbled, but broke out into a jog. The air was tense until the majority was gone. 

Kyungsoo paused for a moment, watching Baekhyun and Junmyeon pensively, before Minseok barked at him to get running. 

Baekhyun let Minseok bandage his arms up, putting a cool salve on it that reminded Baekhyun of the aloe that Johnny put on his back when the scorpions had stung him.

“Bed, now.” Junmyeon ordered, pulling Baekhyun up to standing. 

He and Minseok stalked off, leaving Baekhyun swaying slightly. 

Baekhyun collapsed onto his bedroll, a bone deep aching heat settling on his cheeks and forearms. 

“What happened?” Johnny asked sleepily, roused by Baekhyun’s entrance. 

Ten coiled up next to Baekyun’s throat, pleasantly cool. 

“I learned something tonight.” Baekhyun mumbled, incredibly tired all of a sudden. 

Johnny’s tiny feet patted Baekhyun’s cheeks carefully, feeling the coolness of the salve that Junmyeon had slathered on the pockmarked burns. 

“Never pick up a downed cannon.” 

Johnny hissed, and rustled around in Baekhyun’s bag. 

“Of course you don’t pick up a downed cannon!” He snarled, and Baekhyun just sighed, closing his eyes. 

Johnny undid Baekhyun’s top knot, and dropped Jungwoo next to Ten. 

The cricket chirped, and settled next to the shell of Baekhyun’s ear. 

Baekhyun hummed, lifting his arms as Johnny directed him, fixing Junmyeon’s bandages slightly. 

“I’m lucky, Wooie.” Baekhyun said softly, as Johnny tsked at the state of Baekhyun’s hands. “Everyone kept saying I got lucky.” 

“You  _ did  _ get lucky kid.” Johnny grouched, wrapping Baekhyun’s palms. 

“Lucky duckie.” Baekhyun hummed, and tapped Johnny’s scaly head gently. “I’m going to sleep now.” 

“Not in those clothes-” Johnny started, but the last of the adrenalin tapered off, and Baekhyun fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello my bestest friends. I am: officially done with classes, and all that is left is finals. I don't have any until thursday and friday though, so my week is really free! I am hopefully going to make myself study a little bit ( a lot I am going to study a lot............... hopefully) but I'm also probably going to write.   
> I've had an eh week tbh. a few more of you all talked to me on instagram, which always makes me SO happy, you don't even understand, but my friends here at college have been struggling a little. my one true soulmate Ash's boyfriend decided to go back to our hometown and go to community college there, so she's not having a good time, and my neighbor Nikie's roommate has been a little more of an asshole recently, and she got drunk (we are all underage here in the states) and Nikie did not appreciate, because it's finals week, and during finals week, you don't get warnings, you get straight up arrested, roommates too for like knowing about it, so Nikie told our RA that her roommate had illegal things (she did) and some stuff happened from that, and I think she's going to get a new roommate or room with my other friend Bri. idk it's been long.   
> I love you all, and I hope you come talk to me on insta, I think I make pretty good conversation, even if I'm terribly awkward.   
> Find me @that_is_shocking  
> I've gotta go now, Nikie is staying in my room for the time being because she and her roommate are attempting to avoid issues, and Nikie says it's late, so I'm gonna pretend to go to bed and just play minecraft on my phone under the covers (rip my minecraft cat Catlantis, you were an idiot and walked into a cactus)  
> LOVE YOU ALL GOOD LUCK ON FINALS IF YOU HAVE THEM STAY WARM OR COOL TOO, DEPENDING ON WHAT WEATHER YOU ARE EXPERIENCING  
> byeeeeeee  
> -Alex


	20. Ribbons in the Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays guys <3  
> this chapter is for honeymaknae_girl28 and Jay!! Love you too, hope you have an excellent holiday season!

Baekhyun ached when he woke up the next morning. His arms ached, and his face ached, even though Johnny said it just looked like he got sunburned a little on his cheeks. 

Peeling the bandages off his forearms, Baekhyun pouted at the pockmarked burns that littered his arms. Ten hissed sleepily and curled deeper into the warm spot that Baekhyun left as Baekhyun stretched. The only plus is that he had fallen asleep in the clothes he had been wearing the previous day, and only had to change his singed shirt to get ready for the day. 

“Be careful today.” Johnny mumbled from Baekhyun’s sleeping bag, warm and cozy sounding. 

Baekhyun reached into the bag to tap Johnny’s head before he fished out a few new bandages from his pack. 

He re-wrapped his arms carefully, and then added wrappings to his palms too. 

By the time he was finished, it was time to head to the main line up. Baekhyun huffed, tightened the cord tying his shorter hair back and then stepped out of his tent. 

Things were quiet this morning. No alphas pushed each other around playfully, and Junmyeon and Minseok were certainly much more quiet. 

“This morning we are going to hike up the mountain again, but we won’t be stopping to work on our balance again. We’re going to hike up higher, and then come back down.” Captain Minseok called, stalking through the lines of soldiers. 

He paused at Baekhyun and looked at his wrapped arms and palms. 

“Your injury is not an excuse to fall behind Na.” He said curtly, and Baekhyun nodded. 

“Yes Captain. I won’t let it impede me.” 

Minseok looked at him for a second longer, and then stalked off again. 

“We won’t have buckets filled with water, even though it would be a good exercise in stability of the upper body. Today we are filling them with rocks and sand.” 

Baekhyun could feel eyes on him, but they felt a little differently than normal. It wasn’t the normal disdain, and malice, it was… stranger. Was it pity? He couldn’t figure it out. 

Minseok called for break to gather the materials they needed for the hike. Baekhyun got into line to grab a reed cane and two buckets when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

Baekhyun turned slowly, wary of harsh words and hard elbows. 

Behind him, Do Kyungsoo was shifting from foot to foot, looking peeved. 

“Na.” He said brusquely, and Baekhyun blinked. 

“Do. Is there anything you need?” Baekhyun asked, taking the opportunity the line moving up provided to put a little distance between him and the alpha. 

“I am-” Kyungsoo started, but then a cane was being shoved at Baekhyun’s hands, and he was pushed out of line. 

Kyungsoo was gone when Baekhyun looked up from collecting his buckets, and he scratched his head. 

_ I wonder what he wanted _ ? Baekhyun thought, humming softly to himself as he filled his buckets with rocks and sand from the riverbed nearby. It still smelled a little like gunpowder and sulfur, but all traces of last night’s cannon training was gone except for scorch marks on smooth river rocks, and stray pieces of hay. 

Kyungsoo didn’t appear until the group had started the jog up the slope, and by then, Baekhyun was feeling out of breath. His shoulders hurt. 

“Na.” Kyungsoo panted, falling into step next to Baekhyun. “I couldn’t catch you earlier.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and Kyungsoo frowned, shifting his cane a little on his shoulders. 

“I wanted to… I wanted to apologize.” Kyungsoo bit out, and Baekhyun’s eyes widened. 

“For last night.” Kyungsoo clarified, and Baekhyun blinked. “I couldn’t keep my balance, and I knocked into you whilst you were firing. It was an accident, and one that could have cost you your life. I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun was stunned, but before he could do anything, or say anything, Kyungsoo had picked up his pace, and had disappeared into the crowd of alphas in front of them. 

Baekhyun couldn’t concentrate on where his feet were going. Someone had just apologized to him. An  _ alpha  _ no less. Gods above, Johnny would be so shocked. 

Just then, Baekhyun’s foot caught on loose gravel, and he fell hard onto one of his knees. 

It smarted, but the bigger problem was the buckets. One had slipped off of the canes, and had spilled half of its contents. 

Baekhyun glanced up only to see the army getting further and further ahead, leaving him in the dust. 

He frantically started to scoop up the sand and rocks, but someone was running back towards him. 

Captain Minseok’s feet appeared in Baekhyun’s vision, and Baekhyun looked up at the alpha. 

“I’m sorry Captain, I stumbled, I didn’t mean to drop the buckets-” 

Captain Minseok looked tired. His chest shone a little with sweat, and he easily picked up Baekhyun’s cane and buckets. 

“Head back down. Pack up.” He sighed at Baekhyun, who looked at him imploringly. 

“Sir-” 

“You’re through, Na.” 

Baekhyun jerked back, like he had been slapped, and Captain Minseok tilted his head up to make eye contact with him. 

“I gave you more chances than you deserved. I asked you to keep up with us this morning, and you couldn’t even do that. I’m sorry, but you’re done.” 

Baekhyun struggled to his feet. 

“Captain, please- just give me one more chance!” 

“You need to go home. You’ve brought your family dishonor, and you will only bring them more by remaining here.” 

Minseok stepped back, and shifted the two canes on his shoulders. 

“There’s no honor in this path for you.” He told Baekhyun, his voice hardening. “You’ve fallen short, just like the first day, where you couldn’t barely get off the ground to retrieve the arrow. It was a sign of your performance here.” 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to object again, but Captain Minseok turned away. 

“Go down the mountain. Go home. Be glad I am not sending you to your death, for there is honor in death, but not for a family who has already lost one treasured alpha son. Don’t leave your father with nothing but omega children to his name.” 

Then, he was jogging up the mountain, leaving Baekhyun swaying. 

_ I can’t just go home.  _ He thought, everything feeling empty.  _ I can’t- _

Baekhyun blinked, and he found himself in his tent. The walk down the mountain had been quick, and easy without the rocks there to unbalance him. 

Johnny had looked confused, and then concerned from where he had been lounging in a sunny patch outside the tent. 

“Why are you back early?” Johnny asked, slithering up to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Did something happen?” 

Baekhyun nodded, still surprised that no tears fell. He had cried at every hardship so far, but there seemed to be no tears left. 

“I’m supposed to go home. I’m leaving tonight, after dinner.” He said softly, and Johnny gasped. 

“What?! Why are they sending you back?! Was it last night? That wasn’t even your fault!” 

Baekhyun shook his head, and Johnny grumbled. 

Swallowing, Baekhyun relaxed a little. “Captain Minseok said I was out of chances. Pretty much made it sound like I was doomed from day one, and the stupid fucking pole.” 

Said pole was high over the camp still, with the arrow sticking out of it. 

Johnny growled, and crossed his arms. 

“That’s ridiculous! Yixing can’t even swim, and he’s still here! You do well at endurance, and… marksmanship! He can’t just say ‘oh ho ho you’re out of chances’ that’s bullshit!” 

Baekhyun pet Johnny’s head comfortingly, calming the little dragon down. 

“There’s nothing I can do about it now.” He said, feeling like he was watching himself from far away. 

“If I can’t bring honor to my family, then I have to leave.” 

It seemed like the news had spread very quickly, by the time the alphas returned from the mountain. No one talked to him until dinner, when Kyungsoo brought over a bowl of rice, followed by Yixing, and a reluctant Chanyeol. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Kyungsoo said softly, and Yixing nodded. Chanyeol sniffed, until Yixing elbowed him in the ribs. 

“I’m sorry for starting that fight on the first day.” Baekhyun offered, and Kyungsoo sighed. “I didn’t mean what I said.” 

“We’re more than even, Na.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, but Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. 

“I was much more cruel to you because of a stupid fight. It’s been over three months. It shouldn’t have mattered anymore.” 

“Nothing we can do about that now though.” Baekhyun murmured, tapping his chopsticks against the side of his bowl absently. “I’ve run out of chances.” 

All four of them looked up at the stars. 

“Where will you go?” Chanyeol rumbled. “Back to your family?” 

Baekhyun snorted. 

“Of course not. I stole my father’s enlistment notice to keep him from coming back. They won’t want me back. They wouldn’t have wanted me back unless I was bringing honor with me.” 

All three of the alpha’s eyes widened. 

“You  _ stole  _ it? You willingly wanted to be a soldier?” 

Baekhyun nodded, and picked at his fingernails. “It was all I could do. My father… was injured badly in the first war. He would not have survived. I wanted to bring him honor.” 

Baekhyun looked out at the camp, eyes falling on the pole. 

“Seems like I couldn’t even do that right.” 

Kyungsoo nodded, and then stood up, rolling his shoulders. 

“Again, I’m sorry. I wish I could have known you Eunhyun Na.” 

Yixing accepted Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled himself upright. 

He smiled a little crookedly at Baekhyun. “May the ancestors smile on you in your travels.” 

“And you in yours.” Baekhyun replied, and then Kyungsoo was pulling Yixing away. 

Chanyeol stood up a little awkwardly. 

“Sucks, you know, about honor and all that.” He said, scuffling the toe of his boot in the dirt. 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Yeah. Captain Minseok told me I was doomed from day one.” 

“I can’t believe we fought like that.” Chanyeol sighed. “It feels like years ago.” 

“It wasn’t the fight, according to the Captain though. I think he expected a fight. He told me it was because I couldn’t climb the damn pole to retrieve the arrow.” 

Chanyeol snorted. 

“No one could climb the pole. I guess he should just send all of us home.” 

“Right?” Baekhyun grinned. 

Chanyeol hummed, and the pair looked up at the pole in the center of camp. 

“You know, if you climbed it, and got the arrow, maybe he would see you different?” 

Baekhyun contemplated that, and then shook his head. 

“He’s always looked at me differently. I don’t think climbing that thing would gain me any favors.” 

Chanyeol shrugged, and shifted from foot to foot. 

“It would get you respect though, from the rest of us.”

Baekhyun shook his head again, and steadied himself as Chanyeol patted him on the shoulder. 

“I think you could do it though, out of any of us. You think differently, its… harder for us to look at things in different ways. You jump between ideas so easily.” 

Baekhyun hummed, and shook Chanyeol’s hand off of his shoulder. 

He turned to look Chanyeol in the eyes. It was easier, he realized. There wasn’t the fear he had when he first came to camp. 

“I appreciate the support, but I don’t belong here. I never have.” 

Chanyeol pouted at him, and turned away from Baekhyun’s serious gaze. 

“No one belongs here.” He murmured, and then he sighed. 

“I didn’t know you Eunhyun.” He announced, looking off at the pole. “But I know you a little now, and I think you belong here more than the rest of us.” 

Baekhyun blinked, and Chanyeol stalked off. 

“What does that even mean?!” He shouted at the tall alpha, heading back towards the fire pits. 

But Chanyeol didn’t answer him, leaving him wondering. 

He looked up at the pole, and the arrow. He noticed that there was a ribbon tied to it, moving gently in the breeze. 

It beckoned him. 

_ Chase me, omega.  _ It whispered in his ear, as Baekhyun stared up at it.  _ Prove yourself.  _

Baekhyun didn’t know how to answer it, as the sun set further and further into the surrounding hills and mountains. 

_ Don’t give up now, after you’ve come so far.  _

Then, the sun dipped too deep behind the mountains, making the arrow too dark to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well my guys, we're almost to the climax of I'll Make a Man out of You, which is exciting! It's my favorite disney song almost ever, and I really like writing this fic.   
> I finished finals, and I did pretty good I think! So I'm happy about that, and now I'm home again! My college gives students a five week winter break (which is ridiculously long in my opinion, but Im not complaining all that much) so I'm going to be writing a lot I think. There's not much else for me to do because my normal jobs don't really occur during the winter. they're definitely more of a summer break kind of thing, so I'm planning on doing a lot of sleeping, eating and writing!   
> I hope you all are having a good holiday season, and if you like this fic, or if you just wanna chat, leave me a comment, or come talk to me on instagram! I'm pretty chill in my opinion, and I really like to talk to you guys! I'm @that_is_shocking   
> I'm gonna go work on some more stuff now, so I have to go, but like I mentioned earlier, this fic is for:   
> honeymaknae_girl28   
> and  
> Jay  
> Love you two a lot thank you for leaving me a comment!   
> Lots and lots of love,  
> Alex~
> 
> P.S. stay warm if you're somewhere cold  
> P.P.S. my chapters are getting longer... can you tell? did you guys like the kind of 1000 ish words that I did earlier, or just wherever the word count lands now? The last few were about 2000 and upwards, and this one was about 2270, so that's a bit more than the earlier chapters. Let me know!


	21. Fifty Feet in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay.... so you all remember when I called an earlier chapter a beast?   
> Well that chapter was about 2300 words.   
> this one is... much more than that.   
> It's 5240 words to be exact.   
> ...  
> ...  
> oof. 
> 
> I could have split it, but I didn't want to.   
> oof you know  
> This chapter is for my babe Junseok on insta, Jay, and Chloexomin!! Love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! <3

Baekhyun felt… ashamed. 

He felt ashamed. 

He had gone to fetch his horse Taeil and Captain Minseok had already been leading him out of the horse pens. 

“I better not see you near this ground tomorrow.” He warned, looking at Baekhyun very sternly.

Baekhyun gulped and nodded, and then Taeil’s reins were pressed carefully into his hands, then Captain Minseok was hurrying away. 

Baekhyun’s fingers burned from where the Captain had briefly touched them, and he frowned down at the reins. 

Taeil nickered, and Baekhyun sighed, looking up at the horse. 

“I tried my best.” He whispered, petting Taeil’s nose. “You understand that right?” 

Taeil huffed, and Baekhyun pursed his lips. 

This horse had carried his father to war, and it had carried him back. He couldn’t even make it past training. 

_ What are you even doing? _ A voice in his head asked, sounding like his older brother. 

“I’m leaving.” He breathed back, and Taeil shook his head a little. Baekhyun swung himself up onto the horse, and straightened his back. 

_ You’re giving up.  _ The voice responded, and Baekhyun tensed. 

“I’m not! I don’t belong here!” He hissed, and nudged Taeil forward, back towards his almost packed tent. 

_ There is no such thing as belonging. You’re running away. _

Baekhyun shook his head again, and then scoffed. 

He rode Taeil past dark tents, and further away from the men seated around flickering fires. 

A few of them looked up, but Baekhyun paid them no mind. He was leaving anyways. 

_ You’re running away _ . The voice said, a little more forcefully. 

Baekhyun glared. 

“I’m arguing with the fucking voice in my head.” He whispered in disbelief, and then swung himself down off of Taeil. 

_ Show them you belong.  _ It whispered, and then it was quiet. 

Johnny wriggled out of the tent and scuttled up Baekhyun’s pants up to his shoulder. 

“Got the cow?” He asked, as Taeil glared at him. 

Baekhyun tapped him on the head. 

“Be nice.”

Johnny rolled his eyes, and then curled happily around Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Who were you talking to?” He asked, and Baekhyun sighed. 

“Just myself.” He said softly. 

Ten slithered out of the tent, followed by Jungwoo. The cricket chirped, and jumped. It landed on Taeil’s nose, and Taeil huffed at it. 

Baekhyun scooped up the cricket, and placed him on Taeil’s forehead instead of Taeil’s nose. 

Johnny shifted, his scales warm against Baekhyun’s bare skin. 

“What’s the plan?” He asked, plucking something out of Baekhyun’s hair. 

Ten hissed at Taeil and coiled around Baekhyun’s ankle. 

Baekhyun looked up at the sky, and then over at the few men still awake, sitting around the fire pits. 

“I want to wait for the rest of them to go to sleep before I leave.” He announced, and Johnny grumbled. 

“Why do we have to wait?” He groused, pulling Baekhyun’s earlobe slightly. 

Baekhyun grimaced and pulled Johnny from around his neck. He set him on the ground as Ten slithered away from Baekhyun’s feet, hunting something through the grass. 

Baekhyun didn’t answer Johnny, ignoring the little dragon as he began to pull things from his tent to pack onto Taeil’s saddle. 

Baekhyun packed slowly, watching out of the corner of his eye as one by one, the men left the fires and hurried to the tents. 

He had just re-organized one of his packs when the last fire hissed out, one of the alphas pouring water over the embers. 

Baekhyun and the alpha made eye contact, his eyes seeking Baekhyun’s out in the darkness. 

Baekhyun froze, staring back, and then the Alpha raised his hand in a farewell, before turning around and stalking off to a tent. 

“Everyone’s being fuckign weird today.” Johnny grumbled, arms crossed, watching the alpha hurry away. 

Baekhyun blinked, breaking the odd trance. That alpha had briefly looked like Eunhyun staring at him in the darkness. 

It made his gut churn from nerves and shame. 

“These knotheads didn’t deserve you anyways.” Johnny muttered, before loping out into the grass to look for Ten. 

Jungwoo chirped, still seated happily on Taeil’s forehead.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Baekhyun sighed, before picking up the pack he had been messing with. He slung it into place on Taeil’s saddle, and tied it in place. 

_ Baekhyun. _

Gods damn it, the voice was back. 

“Leave me alone!” Baekhyun hissed, turning about like he was looking for the source of the voice. “I don’t want to hear fucking voices!” 

_ Baekhyun listen to me.  _

Baekhyun scrunched his eyes shut, and covered his ears. He knew it must be childish, but with every word that voice added more regret and shame to the burden that Baekhyun already carried. 

“Go away!” He bit out, hands pressed hard over his ears. 

_ You’re giving up!  _ The voice told him urgently.  _ Don’t turn from this now! _

“I already told you!” Baekhyun snarled, eyes still clenched shut. “I don’t belong here!” 

_ You do belong! You just have to show them that you do! _

Baekhyun opened his eyes, looking around furiously. 

“And what do you suggest?!” He growled, “There’s nothing for me here!” 

It was so cliche, but just as Baekhyun spoke, the moon emerged, and the valley was bathed in silver light. 

The full moon was so bright, and Baekhyun blinked in shock.

A black shadow fell across his face, and Baekhyun looked up. The pole with the arrow lodged deep into it stood like a guardian over the camp, it’s long shadow just barely reaching the omega and the horse. 

_ Climb. _ The voice hissed, and Baekhyun inhaled, unaware that he had been holding his breath. 

“I can’t-” He started, but the voice cut him off. 

_ You can. We will watch over you, bring honor to us, bring honor to yourself. Prove that you are just as worthy.  _

Baekhyun snorted, but still found himself letting Taeil’s reins go. 

Then, his head was quiet. Johnny emerged from the grass, Ten following close behind. 

Ten hissed, and Johnny scoffed. 

“He’s not crazy.” The little dragon told the snake, who was quiet in response. 

“You aren’t crazy right?” Johnny asked, coming up to Baekhyun’s boot. “Kid?” 

Baekhyun was still gazing up at the arrow. 

“I’m going to climb the pole so Captain Minseok will let me stay and prove myself.” Baekhyun announced, and Johnny blinked at him. 

He turned from Ten, to Baekhyun and then back again. 

“Oh my god he’s crazy.” Johnny murmured incredulously, and then Baekhyun was striding forward. 

Johnny scurried after him. 

“Kid! Baekhyun!” He called, trying to keep up with Baekhyun’s determined pace. “Let’s think this through!” 

“I have to stay here!” Baekhyun called back, looking behind him only for a moment. “I’m not going to run away!” 

Johnny panted as he managed to catch up with Baekhyun’s stride. 

“Is this the way we have to do this?” He asked, almost galloping next to Baekhyun’s boots. “If you’ve gotta prove yourself, why don’t you let me climb up there and get it for you!” 

Baekhyun shook his head, and reached the tent that housed the supplies. The box with the weights was easy to find. 

Baekhyun lifted them up, watching them glint in the moonlight for a moment before turning back to the pole. 

“Do we really have to climb that in the dark?” Johnny whined, and Baekhyun glanced down at the red dragon briefly. 

“You aren’t climbing it with me.” He announced, and Johnny grimaced. 

“This is a really bad idea.” He muttered as Ten slithered up next to him, followed by Taeil and Jungwoo. 

The weights were heavier than Baekhyun remembered, and he studied the pole. 

Then, he bent down to remove his boots and socks. He needed to be able to grip with his bare feet. 

He slung the weights around his wrists, and took a running start. 

Propelling himself upwards, he almost dug his fingernails into the pole, bare feet scraping the rough wood. 

Baekhyun grit his teeth, and tried to pull himself up. He rose about two feet before his feet were slipping, and he was falling back down. 

“Are we done now?” Johnny asked, coming up to check over Baekhyun’s palms. 

The dragon hissed a bit as Baekhyun pushed him off and stood back up. He tried another running start and managed to get about another foot above where he had gotten earlier, before he was losing his grip and falling back to earth. 

He shook the impact off before standing again. The pole still cast it’s long shadow over the camp, and Baekhyun glared at it. 

The frustration he felt over being forced to leave, and frustration with his own shortcomings morphed inside him into determination. 

He wanted to prove something. Even if he still had to leave in the morning, he wanted to prove to the rest of the soldiers that he could do something well. 

He tried again, and the momentum of his jump made the weights swung around the pole and tangle slightly. 

Baekhyun bared his teeth and tried to untangle them, but with the effort to get the weights back to his wrists, he lost his footing. 

He pulled back instinctively as he started to slip, and surprisingly, instead of slipping, he hung there for a few moments before he was sliding back to the ground. 

He glanced down at the weights on their cords, and then up at the arrow again. Then, he realized something. 

He swung the weights experimentally, and then grinned. 

Approaching the pole, he swung the weights around it so that they collided and tangled. The tangle held when he tugged on it, so Baekhyun began to inch it higher up the pole. 

The omega used it’s height and friction to pull himself upwards, and slowly, he began to climb. 

He got to about ten feet, before the knot dissolved, and Baekhyun skidded back down the pole to the bottom. 

He grimaced at the splinters he could feel in his feet and palms, but he knew how to climb now, he knew what would work. 

This time, he twisted the weights together, and pulled much harder to ensure that there was a tight knot. 

Then, he began to inch his way back up again. 

It was slow going, as midnight came and went, he found himself only travelling upwards a miniscule amount every minute. 

His arms didn’t burn yet, but they would start to soon, and Baekhyun paused to lean backwards a little so that he could take a break to breathe. 

He found himself only about seventeen feet off the ground. The higher he went, the harder it was to inch the weights up. 

From somewhere below, Johnny whistled to encourage him. Baekhyun sighed, and grit his teeth again, starting his slow slow crawl upwards. 

~

Minseok couldn’t sleep. His fingers burned, and his mind raced. 

He couldn’t stop seeing things when he closed his eyes. 

His father facing off against The Dragon on a snowy battlefield, his men marching, knowing they went towards their doom, a huge expanse beneath him, free falling through the air-

He groaned, and rolled over in his bedding. 

“Get a hold of yourself.” He muttered into the silence, and took a few deep breaths in and out, attempting to find peace. 

His attempt was met with the image of Eunhyun’s eyes blanketed by fear, holding a ruined sword and staring up at something towering above him. 

“Gods above.” Minseok growled, sitting up and scrubbing his eyes with his hand. 

His shoulder length hair fell around his face like a curtain, and he snarled at it, pulling it back tightly. 

He kicked the covers off of himself, and stood up to pace his tent. He felt like some kind of caged animal, with the canvas walls keeping him in place. 

He almost stalked out of the tent, to maybe go running, or find another way to occupy himself. 

Instead, he took a few more deep breaths, and fell into the easy position that meditative stretching started out with. 

“Warrior one.” He whispered, stepping into the lunge and raising his arms up. “Warrior two.” 

His arms came down and out from his sides. 

He fell into the easy rhythm and found his mind clearing, finally giving himself space to think. 

The day had been long, and hard, and Minseok found himself filling with unfamiliar emotions. 

Regret was one of them, and he frowned in the middle of Dragon Step four. 

_ I regret sending Eunhyun away.  _ He thought, and he broke out of the stretch.  _ He was determined, and I- I don’t know why I was so… afraid of him remaining here.  _

He stopped trying to find his rhythm again, and sat down carefully, crossing his legs. 

He straightened his back, and closed his eyes. 

_ Why was I so afraid of him staying here? _

His head started to wander. He felt the annoyance when he first looked at Eunhyun, nothing like his war hero father, but he was so firey, and determined. 

Then he could see Eunhyun struggling to keep up with the rest of the group, falling behind further and further.

Minseok remembered the flash of fear he had felt when he saw Chanyeol Park go under in the river, and how Eunhyun had gone under right after him. 

The men had said Eunhyun pushed Park, but that never really made sense to Minseok. 

He had been unbearably angry when Eunhyun and Kyungsoo Do had dragged Park back to the shore, both coughing and spluttering as well. 

But that fear was still there. Eunhyun went under, and Minseok couldn’t see him, and he had been  _ afraid _ . 

He had been even more afraid in the dark of the night, when he had tried to sleep that night. 

Something was wrong with him. He was an alpha, and feeling this… desire to keep another alpha safe was unnatural. 

Junmyeon had said that he might have been attracted to Na. That definitely wasn’t the case! Alphas can’t be attracted to other alphas! 

Minseok had tried to ignore it, and told himself to just start ignoring Eunhyun, but it was suddenly hard not to see him. 

He was much too pretty for an alpha. A tiny little thing, with skinny but strong arms, and a jawline that Minseok couldn’t get out of his head. 

Na Eunhyun was beautiful, and he didn’t belong. 

Minseok had kept him at arm's length until the men had practiced with cannons. 

He had been apprehensive going into the exercise, but he knew that someone was going to make a mistake. 

What he didn’t expect was the horrifying image of Na Eunhyun reacting so quickly to a downed cannon and picking it up himself to aim. 

The cannon had gone off, and Minseok had felt frozen for a moment, before he was running, a bucket of water already in his arms. 

Eunhyun had been lucky, just minor burns on his face, and a few worse ones on his arms, but he had been fuckign lucky. 

That was close to the last strike, in Minseok’s mind. 

This idiot alpha that had gotten so deep in his head kept making mistakes, so the next morning, when he had fallen far behind the troops going up the mountain, Minseok had told him to go home. 

_ There is honor in death, but not for a family that would lose yet another son.  _

It was both for the little alpha, and for Minseok. 

With the images of Eunhyun in his mind now, Minseok sighed. He really couldn’t clear his mind tonight, could he. 

There was a whisper of something outside, but he paid it no mind. Probably just one of the men sneaking off to piss somewhere out of camp. 

Minseok fell backwards, arms outstretched. He gazed up at the tent above him, and let his mind wander freely now. No use expending energy when he wouldn’t be able to control it. 

He thought about Eunhyun, and back to the way the little Alpha moved when they stretched in the mornings. He was very flexible, stepping easily into poses that Minseok had taken a while to achieve. 

He was also so gorgeous when he was focusing, the little furrow in his brow, and how sometimes his tongue would poke out… 

Minseok inhaled, and exhaled. This was so, so wrong. 

Okay, so he was attracted to Na, which was fucking terrible, but… was he? Was he really attracted to him?   
He tried to think about how Na would look, all of his armour and clothing removed, and groaned softly. 

His neck would be so pretty, pale and unmarked, and his chest would be smooth, but not soft. It would be strong, and wouldn’t give easily under Minseok’s hands. 

Minseok closed his eyes, and pictured how Eunhyun’s stomach would look. Maybe the barest hint of abs, maybe well defined, both were beautiful. 

Lower, his hip bones would be sharp, and perfect, framing his pelvis excellently, and then… 

Minseok’s eyes shot open when his mind dipped down to Baekhyun’s groin. 

_ He’d have a knot! _ He thought, and grimaced. 

Na Eunhyun was really fucking pretty, but… even if Minseok might be the slightest bit attracted to him, he couldn’t be attracted to a knot. That was different than anything else. 

“This is a mess.” Minseok muttered to himself, feeling his arousal dissipate at the idea of a knot hanging from Eunhyun’s groin. 

_ I still regret sending him away though.  _ He thought, frustrated at all of his feelings right now.  _ I should have given him another chance.  _

  
  


Baekhyun slipped. Almost to the top, and he had slipped. He had wrapped his arms around the pole to try to keep himself from falling at least forty feet down, but he had slipped nonetheless. 

The bad part was the weights had fallen when he had grabbed the pole, and they sat at the bottom of the pole glinting in the disappearing moonlight. 

“Fuck.” He hissed, trying to pull himself upwards a little, but he couldn’t do it without the weights. 

It was useless to keep climbing, there was only honor in the exercise if you made it to the top with the weights. 

Baekhyun reluctantly slid his way down the pole. 

_ I’ll try one more time.  _ He thought to himself, and took a moment to shake out his sore limbs. 

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and Baekhyun jumped. 

Spinning around, he realized it was only Yixing, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked, sleep slurring his words slightly. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath to calm his heart. 

“I’m not leaving. I’m going to prove to Captain Minseok that I belong here.” 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, but Chanyeol nodded. 

“I knew you’d take my advice.” He said sagely. “I am an oasis of wisdom.” 

Kyungsoo elbowed him in the ribs, and then turned back to Baekhyun.

“You slipped.” 

Baekhyun grimaced, and then nodded. He bent down to retrieve the weights. 

“I know where I slipped now, I won’t make the same mistake twice.” He announced, and Yixing grinned at him.

“That’s really admirable Eunhyun!” 

The omega blushed, and fidgeted with the weights. 

“You’d better get to climbing, dawn isn’t too far off.” Chanyeol mentioned, and Baekhyun looked up at the stars. 

Dawn really wasn’t too far off, Chanyeol was right. 

He rolled his shoulders back once again, and inhaled and exhaled. 

This time, it was easier to get started. Baekhyun finding a rhythm easily. It might have helped that below him there were a few quiet cheers every now and then. 

Where the previous attempt had taken him forever, he was up to halfway much quicker than he expected. 

Approaching about thirty feet, he paused for a moment, and kept himself from looking down. 

“You can do it Na!” Yixing called, and someone whistled. 

Baekhyun grit his teeth, and started to pull himself up again. 

The next ten feet took longer than Baekhyun would have wanted. The sky was beginning to lighten, and there were more cheers below him, signaling that more alphas had awakened. 

On the ground below, Chanyeol watched in concentration as Na Eunhyun pulled himself up a few more inches. 

“He’s gotten really high, hasn’t he.” Kyungsoo muttered worriedly, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

“If anyone is good with heights, it’s probably Eunhyun.” Yixing cooed, grinning up at the little figure on the pole. 

“What’s going on?” Jungkook mumbled, stumbling into place next to the little group. 

“Na’s going for the arrow, so Captain Minseok will keep him around.” Kyungsoo answered him, and Jungkook blinked. 

An alpha whistled as Eunhyun managed to pull himself up further. 

“Smart.” Jungkook hummed, and cracked his back. 

The group was growing larger as Eunhyun climbed higher, almost at the spot where the trio had seen him slip before. 

Someone had unpacked Eunhyun’s horse from where it was grazing languidly at the edge of the clearing, and Chanyeol glanced over to make sure no one was messing with Eunhyun’s things. 

He had been… cold to the alpha, when he had first arrived, and it had only gotten worse. 

Chanyeol was a little ashamed of how childishly he had acted, and when Kyungsoo had said he apologized, he had taken the chance to apologize as well. 

He did make sure to seem reluctant though, because alpha’s don’t really apologize. 

Up on the pole, Eunhyun had just about reached the place where he slipped before, just over ten feet from the top. 

“Come on Na!” Kyungsoo yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth so that the words would reach the little alpha high in the air. 

The other alphas had caught the acceptance that Kyungsoo had offered to Na, and then coupled with the fact that he was thirty feet higher than any alpha had managed to climb before gave him grudging respect. 

Chanyeol knew that if Na reached the top and got the arrow, none of the other alphas here would give him much crap. 

Just like he said, it would earn him the respect he needed to start doing well. 

Na reached the spot where he had slipped previously, and Chanyeol watched him with bated breath. 

Baekhyun could feel a thin breeze, tickling the hairs that were free from his bun, and cooling his face. 

He really was sweating now, and he hadn’t noticed before how the pole swayed with his weight so high on it’s length. 

“Come on Baekhyun.” He hissed to himself as he found the place where he had slipped earlier. “You’ve got this!” 

He shimmied the cords and the weights up, and started to pull himself upwards. 

The cord slipped down a little, and Baekhyun gasped. 

He heard shouts from below him, but this time, he had kept the weights in his hands. 

Taking a moment to steady himself and blow hair out of his face, he felt another bead of sweat trickle down his face. 

Above him, the ribbon tied to the arrow fluttered. 

It teased him, a few more feet to go and he would be there, but he wasn’t yet. He had to keep going. 

“Come on you little bastard!” Someone called from below him. “You’ve fucking got this!” 

“Keep climbing Na! You’re almost there!” Someone else called, and Baekhyun stared at the pole incredulously, still not willing to look down. 

There were people cheering him on here. They were cheering for him. 

He could do this. 

He clenched his teeth and inched the cord up, and pulled himself higher. 

This time, at the spot where he had slipped, he pushed the cord up higher, trying to find purchase above the smooth spot. 

The cord stayed, and Baekhyun grinned. He pulled himself higher, and above the spot that had given him trouble. 

There were eight feet left, then seven, then six. Closer and closer he inched, the sky growing lighter and lighter. Finally, one foot below the arrow, Baekhyun stopped to breathe and look up. 

If he didn’t have to hold so tightly to the cord the weights were tied with, he could have reached up and grabbed it, the blue ribbon waving tantalizingly in the breeze. 

The alpha’s shouts didn’t reach him as easily now, but he could still hear the ruckus they were making. 

He took a deep breath in, and pulled himself higher and higher. 

Captain Minseok could hear the men shouting about something in the camp. 

He had gotten little sleep, what with Eunhyun plaguing his thoughts. 

He was gone now though, there was nothing he could do except be a leader for his soldiers. 

_ I wish he had stayed.  _ His mind thought traitorously. Minseok shook his head, dispeling it. He didn’t need to dwell on whether or not he wanted Eunhyun to stay. 

He did need to get up though. If the men were awake enough to start picking fights, then he needed to be awake as well. 

Stretching, he sat up, the grey light of his tent making everything soft feeling. For a moment, he imagined someone else lying besides him on his bedroll, breathing softly. Then, there was a chorus of harsh shouts, and groans outside, and Minseok was shaken out of his fantasy. 

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He was so distracted lately. It was frustrating. 

_ Maybe it’s because of father not returning our letter. _ He mused as he pulled on his clothes. 

He dressed quickly, and then he was stepping out into the light. 

Men started cheering loudly, and Minseok squinted, trying to get used to the brightness of the newly risen sun. 

“Captain!” Someone called, and the cheering quieted. 

Minseok stalked forward towards the huge clump of alphas in the middle of the camp. 

“What the hell is going on here?” He growled, pushing between the alphas towards the middle. 

When he finally broke through the ring, instead of the fight he was expecting, he was met with the base of the pole in the center of the camp. 

“Captain!” A familiar voice called from far above Minseok. 

Minseok’s eyes widened as he looked upwards. 

Sitting at the top of the pole, was Eunhyun, grinning widely. 

“Captain! I listened to you! I’m not on the ground anymore!” He shouted down, and the alphas around them chuckled. 

“What the- what are you doing?!” Minseok frowned up at the little alpha, illuminated by the rising sun now. 

Eunhyun, arrow in hand peered down at him from his seat on the top of the pole. 

“You told me that I was doomed from the first day. You told me that my inability to climb marked my failure.” Eunhyun called down, sweat making his skin glow even more. “I have rectified this mistake, and retrieved the arrow, a feat that no one has accomplished yet. I wish to stay, and to learn, please don’t send me away!” 

Suddenly, Minseok was faced with a lot of frowning alphas. 

“He did it legitimately, we were watching.” Do Kyungsoo informed him solemnly. “He should be allowed to stay.” 

Minseok pursed his lips, just a few days ago, Do, Park and Zhang were Na’s most vocal enemies, and now Do was asking for Na to stay? 

Was he still dreaming? 

Minseok pinched himself subtly to see if this was just part of a twisted dream stemming from his regret. 

Nope. He was indeed awake, and now he had a decision to make. 

“Come on Captain, Na’s proven himself!” Someone else called, and the alphas murmured with agreement. 

“He deserves his place here. “ Park announced, and the men cheered. 

This could… be ugly if Minseok refused. Na all of the sudden had over one hundred supporters, and one hundred to one was impossible odds. 

Then, the arrow zinged into the ground near his feet, and Minseok blinked. He looked up to Na still seated on the top of the pole. 

Na studied him, and Minseok had to turn his gaze away as Na’s stare made him feel small and young again. 

If he sent Na away now, for his transgressions before, and for Minseok’s twisted lust, the soldiers would lose faith in him. 

If he kept Na here, who knows what would happen. 

Minseok sighed, and then straightened his posture. 

“Eunhyun Na! You have earned the respect of your fellow soldiers, and myself. You will be allowed to remain here.” 

The men around him cheered, and Minseok swallowed down a different feeling. It was nice to see them all united for something, before there had been so much… animosity in camp. Now he finally felt excited to teach them what he could. 

“Men!” He shouted over the din of cheering. “Seeing as you’re all awake and energetic, take ten laps!” 

The cheers turned to groans, but they were good natured. The energy in camp had completely shifted. 

He looked up at Na again, and sighed. 

“And Na! Be careful coming down from up there! It would be a shame for you to have worked so hard to lose it all falling and breaking your neck!” 

The men thundered off, and Minseok shook his head incredulously. He seriously had to still be dreaming. This was a completely different place now. 

Someone touched his shoulder, and Minseok startled a little. 

Junmeyon was looking at him fondly.

“I think you made the right choice.” He whispered, and Minseok relaxed a little with that affirmation. 

“I hope so.” He whispered back, and then the pair looked back up at Eunhyun, watching the sunrise from his perch still. 

“What he did was impressive.” Junmyeon murmured, holding a cup of tea in his hands. “I was listening to the men, apparently he’d been working at this all night. I’m probably going to have to remove a thousand splinters from his feet when he gets down from there.” 

Minseok nodded reluctantly, and sighed. 

“I’d better get running too.”

Junmyeon nodded, and patted his shoulder as the captain set off at a jog. 

Up on top of the pole, Baekhyun inhaled, closing his eyes. 

The sun was warm on his face, and the air was crisp and clear. It felt like heaven on his sweaty skin. 

The soldiers were still running below him, but he was pretty sure that Junmyeon would want to pick splinters out of the soles of his feet when he got down, and he wasn’t eager to rush to that. 

He had untied his hair, to replace the cord with the ribbon he had gotten off the arrow, but the wind blowing through the loose strands had stopped him. 

He felt so different now. In a cliche sense, he wasn’t a child anymore. Well, he was still nineteen, which was rather young in the sense of things, but he was a soldier. His hands had callouses, and his cheeks had no baby fat left.

Baekhyun was proud of himself, there was still a flash of shame at his actions earlier, at his failures, but now, he felt proud. He had proven himself to his fellow soldiers, and he had proven himself to the Captain. That felt the best. 

When he climbed back down, he’d have to get back to the grueling training, but he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be so terrible now, with the acceptance he had earned. 

Plus, Kyungsoo kept extending olive branches, and reaching out to him. Baekhyun would tentatively say he might have made a friend. 

He would have to climb down soon, but for now, he closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face, and let the wind blow gently through his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, like I mentioned before, this chapter is for Junseok, Jay and Chloe.   
> Now for the rest of you... I am going to florida for a vacation tomorrow, and staying until tuesday. This isn't really any different than any other days, considering I am a terrible person with updating regularly... but this could mean that there will be a new chapter soon, or no chapter until I get home.   
> idk idk. Who knows.   
> If you wanna chat on insta I am @that_is_shocking I would love to talk to you about anything and everything!   
> I've gotta go now, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment if you did, or just leave a comment just because!   
> again, I hope you enjoyed, love you all!!!!!  
> -Alex
> 
> <3


	22. Growing Soldiers, Pine Trees, an Army in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well... sorry for the wait guys. I kept telling myself I needed to write, but I couldn't get it out. I hope school is going well for everyone who is still in it. I just started my second semester this monday, and like.... I like my classes? I like the routine and I like the schedule, but I don't like the homework.   
> (I already have homework that I am procrastinating)   
> But anyways, this chapter is eh. Three different povs though, so that's fun. I really had a good time with the soft stuff at the end... sorry.   
> This bad boy is for Chloe, Junseok, honeymaknaegirl_28, Dramaqueen90, Jay, and CherryVessels!!   
> Now, for the first time in a while, I have a song list!   
> POV 1 (Baekhyun)  
> The Nights -Avicii  
> SHA LA LA -Pentagon
> 
> POV 2   
> bad guy -Billie Eilish  
> Black On Black -NCT 2018
> 
> POV 3 (love that soft shit man)  
> Nap of A Star -Tomorrow X Together  
> Aurora -ATEEZ
> 
> Ok now we can get to it boys

Once Baekhyun’s feet hit the ground, time seemed to fly by. Junmyeon tutted at him for the splinters he had, and then it was a week later, and Yixing was pulling Baekhyun to sit around a fire pit with some of the other alphas. 

Kyungsoo’s acceptance seemed to have sent a ripple through the camp, and then Baekhyun’s climb had sent even more waves. 

Baekhyun was suddenly just another one of them, instead of the outsider. 

This… this was good. Baekhyun finally had friends, and people to support him. 

Instead of just lacking, Baekhyun had help. 

Chanyeol was still weird every now and then, but he had asked Baekhyun to spar with him a little in the mornings before the sun had quite come up. He had made an excuse along the lines of “we’re both hot blooded alphas, and I know you have extra steam to blow off” 

Baekhyun had snorted at that, and Chanyeol’s face had gone as red as Johnny’s scales. 

“Not like- not like that! I just wanted to spar with you!” He had spluttered, and Baekhyun had only laughed harder. 

Heechul would have liked Chanyeol. Sure, they would have bickered, and Chanyeol would have gotten slippers thrown at him almost daily, but Heechul would have laughed at Chanyeol’s jokes, and Chanyeol would have laughed at Heechul trying to scam Shindong out of spare change. 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Chanyeol had finally muttered, and stalked off.

Baekhyun watched him go before he looked back at where Yixing and Kyungsoo were seated. 

Yixing was giggling, and Kyungsoo was blushing. 

“Join us?” Baekhyun had asked, and the pair had nodded. 

Now, Baekhyun had been sparring in the morning for almost two months, and he was getting so much better at fighting, and at being an alpha. 

The day had started out a little colder than normal, but Baekhyun just attributed it to the clear skies that always brought crisp nights as the summer wore down. 

The four of them were lying on the grass, finished for the morning with the practice. Kyungsoo had cursed about how he was missing festival in his town, and all of the sudden, family stories were being swapped around. 

“I come from a big fishing village.” Kyungsoo sighed, starfished in the grass. “Two beta parents. They were one of the bigger fish cleaners and preservers in the area, and of course they wanted me to find a mate, preferably Cho Jinho of the  _ other _ big fish cleaners and preservers and settle down. They wanted to give me the business, and to be honest, I don’t want to be covered in fish guts and salt for the rest of my life.” 

Baekhyun hummed sympathetically. Yixing reached over and patted Kyungsoo’s arm before sighing himself. 

“I’ve been to the matchmaker already.” He announced, and Chanyeol gasped dramatically. 

“The summon to war couldn’t have come at a better time. I’m not really interested in getting together with someone who I don’t really want and making like thirty kids. I like kids sure, but I don’t really like the idea of omegas.” 

Baekhyun frowned and sat up. 

“What do you mean you don’t like the idea of omegas?” 

Yixing groaned and threw an arm over his face. 

“It’s the same reaction every time! It’s not like I wouldn’t fuck one, but like, I just don’t find the idea of a bland little mate all that appealing!” 

Chanyeol scoffed. “What do you want then?” 

“Probably a beta, I think. One that can actually have a conversation with me instead of being just a decorative vase that cooks and cleans pretty much. I want to connect to someone, instead of being paired up by some old fat thing hiding in a dark house in the center of town.” 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchanged glances, and then shrugged. 

“Fair enough. Omegas really are just vases that cook and clean and occasionally pop a baby out.”

Chanyeol grinned and elbowed Baekhyun. 

“I’ve heard that Eunhyun has some pretty wild brothers though, maybe we should set Yixing up!” 

Yixing grimaced and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 

“I think they would be too much for even you to handle big boy.” Kyungsoo snarked back, and Chanyeol pouted. He turned to look at Baekhyun who was just a little frozen in place. 

“Well, what are your brothers like?” Chanyeol prodded, and Baekhyun glared at him. 

“Absolutely not.” He growled, and Chanyeol laughed. 

“If they’re anything like Eunhyun then I don’t think even Captain Minseok could get them in line. You’d seriously need to put them on a leash.” 

Baekhyun swallowed and then looked back at Chanyeol. 

“What’s your family like?” He asked, changing the subject away from himself, and Chanyeol grimaced. 

“Oh man am I glad to be out of that house.” He groaned, and Yixing poked him, insisting on more information. 

“Stop pinching Xing! I’ll tell you about it!” Chaneyol snarled, and the trio settled down around him. 

“So I come from just a generic Alpha Omega couple, and I’ve got two sisters. One older and one younger. We’re all alphas, which is important. My father’s line has always produced only alphas. The older one is Yoora, and her mate is Joohyuk, who’s a nice enough omega I guess, but I don’t see him a lot. He’s always like cooking or cleaning, or in heat.” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “That’s an omega for you.” 

“Anyways, his first baby was born about a week before I left, and surprise upon surprise, it’s an omega, not an alpha.” 

Yixing whistled. “That’s got to be a problem.” 

Chanyeol nodded. 

“It’s a real problem. That baby was supposed to be the continuation of the bloodline. Last I heard, my family was split pretty much three ways. One group insists that Joohyuk must have cheated, because our bloodline doesn’t produce omegas, another group says that Joohyuk should be removed from the family-” 

Yixing gasped. “What do you mean removed?!” 

Chanyeol looked around a little uncertainty. “Well… he could be given back to his family, or just kind of kicked out, or you know…” 

“Your father would kill him for not producing an alpha?” Kyungsoo asked, making Baekhyun jump a little. 

The silence that followed was uncomfortable, and Chanyeol shifted around a little. 

“I don’t think so. But a few of my family members are saying we should just pretend like the omega doesn’t exist, and let Joohyuk try again. Marry the omega off as soon as possible, that kind of thing.” 

“Well it’s his fault for not making an alpha.” Kyungsoo snorted, and Baekhyun swallowed, his mouth extremely dry. 

“Right?” Chanyeol cried, and then flopped back onto the ground. 

“He’s kinda cute, but still. Joohyuk’s at fault, and I’m glad I don’t have to be around to deal with all of that.” 

Baekhyun looked down at his lap, and then rolled his shoulders. 

“You know omegas don’t get to like... pick what genders the baby is right?” He asked, and Chanyeol sighed again. 

“Who are we going to blame though? The ancestors? If it isn’t the omega’s fault then who’s fault was it?” 

Kyungsoo growled as one of Chanyeol’s expressive arms whacked him on the shoulder. 

Chanyeol growled back, and the subject was lost. Baekhyun didn’t know what to feel, hearing all of that. The good morning felt a little tainted, but he couldn’t dwell on it much more as alphas began to stumble out of their tents, ready to start training for the day. 

Minseok had broken them up into sparring groups again, and Baekhyun was facing off against Wonho, one of the alphas from Chanyeol’s village. He was quite nice, a friendly face now that Baekhyun had gained respect, but before that, he had been intimidating. 

Well… all of the alphas had been intimidating. 

Now though, as Wonho and Baekhyun circled each other, Wonho offered Baekhyun a smile. 

“Feeling confident Na?” He called, teasing. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, and kept the even pace they had established. 

“I’m going to kick your teeth in.” Baekhyun growled back, and Wonho laughed. 

Suddenly, Wonho lunged and Baekhyun had to roll out of the way so he wouldn’t be caught. 

The small group that surrounded Wonho and Baekhyun shouted some encouragement, and Baekhyun laughed breathlessly. 

“Good speed Na.” Captain Minseok called as he wandered past, observing all the groups. 

Wonho shook his head and bared his teeth at Baekhyun. 

“He’s a quick little devil Captain. I’ll catch him though!” Wonho called back, and Minseok huffed a laugh. 

“You’d better hope you win Lee. Losers have to run laps!” 

And then Minseok was out of sight. 

Wonho growled again at Baekhyun, who responded with a snarl. 

“You’d probably like to run laps!” He grunted as the pair finally collided in the middle of the circle they had made. “Your endurance is through the roof!” 

Baekhyun found himself pinned on his back for a moment, looking up at Wonho who was smirking down at him. 

“Bet all the omegas like that though.” Wonho teased, and Baekhyun looked for the leverage to slip out of the hold he was in at the moment. 

Jooheon, who was assigned referee for the fight crouched down next to Wonho and Baekhyun, who were still struggling to best each other. Baekhyun managed to stay out of the chokeholds that Wonho tried to put him in, but he couldn’t quite get up off the ground yet. 

“Doing well gentlemen?” Jooheon asked, as Baekhyun bared his teeth and twisted one of his legs out of the lock Wonho had them in. 

“You’re an idiot Jooheon!” Someone called from the ring of spectators. “You’re gonna get hit getting that close.” 

“He’s a sucker for danger!” Wonho called back, distracted momentarily, and Baekhyun used the slight loosening of Wonho’s grip to slip out of the grasp and push Wonho away from him. 

Baekhyun was back on his feet almost immediately, and so was Wonho. 

That was something Kyungsoo said to him as they practiced in the mornings. The ground is defeat. Get up off the ground as soon as you can. 

Jooheon jumped back as Baekhyun lunged at Wonho, letting the adrenaline take over slightly. 

It felt animalistic, fighting like this even though it was broken up by Wonho’s teasing and quips. It made Baekhyun’s heart race, but it wasn’t all that fearful anymore. He felt like he could go toe to toe with the alphas now, and that made him proud. 

As the pair got back to circling, Baekhyun studied Wonho. He was a few inches taller than him, but Baekhyun was slim, and light. He wouldn’t be able to take him down with just brute force, Wonho’s muscle mass made him much heavier. 

If Baekhyun could get him down, he could maybe keep him there though. 

Something that Minseok had showed them how to do was to take out someone who had a chokehold on you while standing. He had told them to dislodge the opposing force by driving them into the ground, stunning them. 

If Baekhyun could hook his legs around Wonho’s waist though, he would be able to stay firmly attached to Wonho, and it might work…

If he could just get Wonho onto his back, then the Alpha likely wouldn’t be able to recover his balance or his feet. Alpha’s were like turtles if you flipped them over, not enjoying having their stomachs and throats vulnerable like that. 

They floundered, and it had worked on Yixing and Kyungsoo before. 

His plan was decided then. 

Baekhyun swung himself around to pull Wonho into a chokehold, legs wrapping around Wonho’s waist to keep himself in place. 

Wonho’s hands tried to loosen Baekhyun's arms from around his head and neck, but Baekhyun held fast. 

Then, he was on the ground, breath knocked out of him as Wonho tried to release his grip. 

Baekhyun held on, even though his vision shook from the impact. 

Wonho kicked his legs, trying to get leverage to flip around, but Baekhyun was a deadweight. 

The omega was panting, but his teeth were bared in a silent snarl, and finally, Wonho tapped his arm. 

Baekhyun’s grip immediately fell away, and Wonho rolled off from on top of him. 

Wonho coughed, and accepted Jooheon’s helping hand. 

“Good fight Na.” Someone slapped Baekhyun on the back, and a few others called their congratulations. 

“Nice move Na.” Wonho panted, and he shook Baekhyun’s hand. “Alright, I’m referee now, Jungkook and Junhoe are up next.” 

Baekhyun was pulled into the crowd as the next pair started circling each other. 

Baekhyun sucked in another breath, trying to get the winded feeling out of his chest, and someone patted his back carefully. 

“That was pretty decent fighting.” Captain Minseok said, and Baekhyun startled, assuming the hands belonged to another alpha in his group. 

No wonder everything felt a little sharper. 

“That was a good idea, getting him onto the ground.” The Captain said, looking like he was contemplating something. “You’ve improved.” 

Baekhyun blinked, and then bowed quickly. 

“Thank you Captain Minseok.” He wheezed, and the Captain raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You’d better see Junmyeon if you can’t get your breath back.” He ordered, and then he was stalking away. 

Baekhyun was frozen, but he shook his head and the prickly feeling dissipated. 

“He’s right.” One of the alphas muttered next to him. “You’re a good fighter. I wouldn’t want to go up against you, you always do things that don’t make sense, but make you win.” 

“Thanks?” Baekhyun murmured back, the winded feeling slowly leaving him. 

  
  
  


The day had come and gone, and now the men were all standing at attention as the sun set. 

Captain Minseok prowled throughout the lines, sweat glistening on his bare back. 

“Men!” He called, and Baekhyun blinked. The captain really was well built. Then he was snapping his eyes back up to attention. 

“When you arrived, all I could see was a sea of dim farm boys and little dogs that thought that they could be soldiers!” The Captain growled. “None of you were fit to fight, or to even call yourselves soldiers!” 

Then, he was back at the front of the group, and he was grinning at them, looking like one of the tigers Baekhyun saw in the art on a few of the old decorative vases Leeteuk had. 

“But now I can finally call you soldiers!” 

The air around Baekhyun thrummed with pride and excitement, and Minseok looked out across the soldiers gathered. 

“I was impressed today, and because of that, I’ll let you take tomorrow off. Rest and recover, because after that, I’ll be driving you even harder!” 

The men let out a great cheer, and Baekhyun shouted alongside them. 

Tomorrow off… maybe he’d finally find time to bathe. 

A dark army was making its way slowly through the trees, up the mountains. Their horses were a different breed, with big hooves and shaggy hair. 

It wasn’t completely silent, the horses crunched over gravel, and a few of the soldiers whispered to themselves. 

Up front, was a huge grey horse, and atop it sat a huge man. 

Galloping could be heard from higher up the trail, but the army wasn’t worried. 

A slim horse broke out of the trees, and slowed down to fall in line with the huge horse. Yifan smiled at Luhan’s return, and gestured for him to share what he had discovered. 

“There’s a village ahead.” Luhan announced, holding his arm out for a hawk to land. 

Yifan reached out and picked out the doll from the hawk’s talons. 

He hummed as he inspected the doll. It was cute, a little handmade dog with well worn trousers and shirt. 

Inhaling, he could smell scents drifting off of the dog. 

“How sweet.” He cooed, dropping the doll into Luhan’s hands. Tao’s horse had come up to Yifan’s other side while he and Luhan had talked, and Yifan’s son looked at the stuffed creature curiously. 

_ “Why would you give a child a doll when they could have something more exciting?” _ He asked,  _ “What would you gain from this?”  _

Yifan hummed and reached over to ruffle Tao’s hair. 

“Not everyone gives their children knives.” He reminded Tao, and then turned back to Luhan. “What do you make of this poor little thing?” 

Luhan turned the doll around. 

“There’s a name here, sewn in. Jisung, it’s the child’s name.” Luhan hissed. “The shirt is made from an Omega’s clothing, the pants are from an alpha. It’s stuffed with sheep’s wool.” 

Luhan raised his head to look at Yifan, who was nodding along with everything he announced. 

Tao rolled his eyes, and gestured for Luhan to hand the doll over. 

Luhan just growled at him, and inhaled again. 

“I smell pine sap, rabbit meat, and the child.” 

“A sweet little beta, isn’t he.” Yifan crooned, reaching out to take the doll from Luhan. He tossed it to Tao who immediately sniffed it. 

_ “I can smell gunpowder, sulfur…”  _ He announced _. “and horse hair.” _

Luhan’s hawk screeched and Yifan nodded. 

“The imperial army waits for us at the top of the pass.” He announced loudly, so that the army that had gathered close to him could hear. 

A smattering of growls echoed through the alphas on horses and on foot. 

Tao growled as well, canines bared. Yifan raised a hand to quiet them. 

“We will go around!” Luhan hissed, shoulders tense, and the hawk now on his shoulder let out a soft screech. 

Yifan sighed and picked the doll out of Tao’s grasp. 

“We will not go around.” 

Tao snarled, and his horse shifted nervously. 

_ “We will be walking into a trap! We should go around, and while the army waits for us at the pass, go to the capital and take what we deserve!”  _

Yifan growled, issuing a warning to Tao whose teeth were still barred. 

“We will not go around! The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass!” Yifan snarled, wheeling his horse so that he and Tao were facing each other head on. 

Then, Yifan reigned himself in, and took a deep breath.

“Besides Taozi, don’t you want to return this little doll?” 

Yifan held the offending stuffed animal up, it’s little legs dangling limply in the air. 

“I’m sure our dear Jisung misses it.” 

“Mama!” Changmin’s baby whined from the bed that they all share, tucked in the back of the little hut. 

Before Changmin can stand up from where he’s stacking an extra log into the fireplace, his mate is already scooping the boy up. 

“Little one~” Yunho crooned, holding the four year old close to his chest. “What’s wrong?” 

Jisung pouted in his father’s hold, and Changmin smiled softly at them. 

“I’m missing puppy!” He whined, still wiggling around a little and reaching for Changmin. 

Yunho easily handed the child over to his mate, and leans down to finish what Changmin was doing. 

Changmin gasped at Jisung’s revelation that his dearest toy was missing, and Jisung’s pout deepened. 

The omega rocked side to side instinctively, and cuddled the baby close to his chest. 

“Did you look everywhere?” Changmin asked, and Jisung nodded furiously. 

Yunho sighed and stood up to wrap both of them up in his arms. Changmin hummed softly, and Yunho looked down at his mate and baby. 

Jisung’s lip was wobbling, and Yunho cooed at him, reaching up to wipe away a tear that had appeared. 

“We’ll have to look for Puppy tomorrow my little bean sprout.” He said softly, and Jisung immediately opened his mouth to argue. 

Changmin quieted him with a kiss to the forehead, and Jisung snuggled into the touch sulkily. 

“We can’t look for him tonight,” Changmin murmured, “It’s bedtime for children, right alpha?” 

Yunho nodded seriously, swaying with his mate. He shifted a little so that Jisung was protected between both of their chests. The boy yawned, and Changmin laughed softly. 

“I don’t wanna go to bed!” He whined, fist curling in Yunho’s shirt. “I want puppy!” 

“Darling…” Changmin sighed, but Yunho held the pair closer. 

“Let’s just stay like this for a little, he’ll fall asleep soon.” Yunho murmured, and Changmin closed his eyes. 

Yunho hummed as his mate leaned into him, their baby held carefully between them. 

It was warm in the hut, and as Yunho swayed, he could feel Jisung fighting sleep. 

“Just close your eyes bean sprout.” He whispered, rubbing Changmin’s back. “Mama and I will help you find puppy in the morning.” 

Jisung let out a sleepy slurred whine, and Yunho smiled gently. A log in the fireplace crackled, and Yunho sighed. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and swayed gently with his mate and baby. 

Jisung’s head finally rested against his chest, and he hummed. Changmin cracked an eye open and looked up at Yunho. 

Yunho blinked, and Changmin reluctantly broke apart from him. 

“It’s bedtime for alphas too.” Changmin whispered, and Yunho nodded. 

He stripped out of his shirt, and pulled a pair of sleep pants on as Changmin settled Jisung in the middle of the bed. 

The omega arranged one of the stiffer blankets around the bed to form a protective barrier, and then carefully removed his own shirt and pants. Yunho handed him his sleep wear, and stretched as his mate pulled the clothes on. 

Yunho yawned, and Changmin settled into the nest. 

He waited until Yunho had climbed in as well before he pulled up the blankets from the foot of the bed to cover the trio. 

Jisung huffed in his sleep, latching onto Changmin as the omega settled into the bedding. 

Yunho reached for the last flickering candle next to the bed, before he paused. 

His mate had Jisung tucked into the hollow next to his stomach, and Yunho smiled, knowing that when he settled in as well, they would look like a snail shell. Changmin curled around Jisung, and Yunho curled around them both. 

“Goodnight.” He whispered, and blew out the candle. 

As the darkness settled over him like a heavy layer of snow, he could have sworn that he could smell smoke, but the fire was crackling softly, contained by the stone that surrounded it. 

He sniffed again, but all he could smell was pine trees, his mate and his baby. 

The village was quiet, and he snuggled closer to the already sleeping forms. 

Tomorrow, they would find Puppy for Jisung, and maybe he would trade some of his rabbit furs for honey. That would be a nice treat. 

Then, Yunho was asleep, and blissfully unaware. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I liked writing the fluff at the end??? If ya'll were confused, Yunho and Changmin are TVXQ (and both are SO handsome omg go look them up you won't regret it) and our little munchkin is Jisung from NCT! If you couldn't really tell, I'm trying to stick with mostly SM Entertainment Idols, and I am failing at that   
> My excuse is that there weren't enough boys to have a good soldier cast without making up characters, and that makes me anxious because I started writing fanfiction on wattpad to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the one fic I wrote there was TERRIBLE and had an awful OC that when I look back at it now was just a sorry excuse for a self insert character. I cringe even now.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one, it's a decent length I think, about 3500 words, which is a good size I think.   
> I've gotta go do my spanish homework but if you wanna chat, find me on insta! I am @that_is_shocking and I absolutely love talking to you all, it makes me happy!   
> Have a good few last days of January!!!   
> Lots of Love~  
> Alex


	23. King of the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wassup my dudes!!!!!!! I'm back sooner than I expected!  
> I can't linger long, it's dinner time, No notes at the bottom and all that, but this chapter is for Baek Baek Bacon, JellyBelly, Honeymaknae_girl28, Junseok and Chloe  
> I hoped you liked this happy chapter, we get to go hang out with Kris next!!   
> Find me on insta I love talking to you all!!!!!   
> @that_is_shocking  
> kk bye!  
> -Alex

Baekhyun welcomed the change as summer reached its peak and began to descend into cool early autumn. 

The river that ran near the camp still was summer warm though, it’s body meandering slowly. 

The widest part was a ways from camp, and it was about chest height for Baekhyun. There were several tall rocks that emerged from the slow water, and Baekhyun had found a nice spot where he couldn’t be seen from the shore. 

He had snagged a towel, Taeil, Johnny, Ten and Jungwoo before he had finally stepped into the water. 

Taeil whinnied and leaned down a little to drink, his horse tail fanned out in the gentle current. 

“I don’t see why we have to take baths.” Johnny grouched, perched carefully on Taeil’s back, out of the water. 

“I’m a dragon for ancestors sake, fire and water aren’t supposed to mix!” 

Baekhyun just ignored him. The water felt heavenly against his skin, and it felt like he was shedding pounds with all the dust and dirt that he was going to be washing off. 

Ten hissed at Johnny and slipped into the water, making wiggly ripples as he swam through the calm water. 

Johnny growled after Ten, the hiss probably was an insult in snake or something. 

Jungwoo was safe on top of Taeil’s head, chirping happily in the sun. 

“Being clean is important little dragon.” Baekhyun chided, and bent a little to start to scrub at his legs and feet. Start from the bottom up, his Uncle Heechul had always told him. 

Johnny tsked and stretched on Taeil’s back. 

“This is frivolous.” He muttered, going limp and sprawling on the horse. “And dangerous. We’re going to get caught.” 

Baekhyun just hummed back, and scrubbed harder. 

The soap that Baekhyun had brought smelled like his mother, and he paused for a minute, just to smell the little bar. 

The moment passed soon though, and he moved onto his chest. It felt like he was washing off a layer of skin, with the sweat and grime that had accumulated, and the stifling cologne. 

Johnny raised an eyebrow at him as Baekhyun sunk lower into the water. 

The novelty of smelling his older brother had worn off, and he missed his own cherry blossom scent. 

He had to be careful though, Johnny was right that it was a little dangerous to do this mid afternoon. 

Ten slithered back up onto Taeil’s back, holding a minnow in his mouth. Johnny eyed it, and reached for it, but Ten hissed, and he backed off with a huff. 

“You could bring enough to share.” He grouched as Ten munched on the little fish, and the snake flicked his tongue at him. He hissed, and finished off the minnow. 

“Well I don’t  _ want  _ to catch one of my own!” Johnny whined, and Baekhyun giggled. 

His scent glands felt a little tingly, finally cleaned up, and the cool water was blissful against them. 

His main scent glands were at his wrists, and the junction of his neck and shoulders. There were many many more, but those ones didn’t really turn on unless Baekhyun was in active heat. 

Baekhyun hummed happily, and tipped his head back, letting his hair float freely in the water. 

It was getting longer, and he was going to have to cut it again soon. 

“You look happy.” Johnny pouted, and Baekhyun cracked an eye open to look at the red dragon on top of Taeil’s back. 

“I’m sure I smell ecstatic to be clean too.” Baekhyun remarked, and Johnny wrinkled his nose. 

“I can’t smell you all that much, You’re lucky that I hid that cologne in the bushes, and that the water just washes your scent away.” 

“You really brought it with you?” Baekhyun asked, a little annoyed, and Johnny nodded. 

“Don’t look at me like that, what if some alphas decide to get clean too?! You’d be outed, and-” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“Alphas are literally the last people who would want to take a bath on their day off. Don’t worry, we could be here for hours and no one would interrupt us.” 

Johnny opened his mouth to comment, but then Taeil whinnied. 

“Hey!” Someone shouted, sounding very Chanyeol like. “Eunhyun is that you?!” 

Johnny glared at Baekhyun and slipped off into the water. 

“Eat your words.” He hissed before Baekhyun lost sight of him. 

There was splashing, and all the sudden Chanyeol rounded the rock Baekhyun was hiding behind. 

“Eunhyun!” He called, grinning wide. Baekhyun sank down into the water so about half his neck and his head were the only things above the water. 

“Come on boys!” Chanyeol called back, gesturing wildly with his arms. “It WAS Eunhyun’s horse! We have another dude to have fun with!” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. 

“I was just getting out, I wouldn’t want to intrude on you-” 

“Nonsense!” Chanyeol grinned. “It’s just Kyungsoo, and Yixing and I!” 

There was more splashing, and Yixing waded carefully around the rock. 

“It’s deeper than you said it was going to be.” He growled at Chanyeol, who shrugged. 

Kyungsoo followed behind him, looking a little peeved. 

“Don’t leave Xing! I’m sure Eunhyun would save you if you were drowning!” Chanyeol answered, pulling Yixing closer to him. 

“I really was just leaving-” Baekhyun tried again, but Kyungsoo was already scrambling up onto the rock. 

“Well, if you wanna get out of the water Yixing, you’re gonna have to fight me for it!” He smirked, standing proudly at the top of the rock. 

Baekhyun felt his ears begin to pink, as Kyungsoo stood there, in all of his naked glory. 

Chanyeol hummed and crossed his arms. 

“You and what army Soo?” He asked, before lunging for the rock, as Kyungsoo growled. 

Chanyeol managed to climb up a little bit before Kyungsoo met him, and then the pair was falling back into the water, growling loudly. 

Yixing sighed at them before gingerly hoisting himself out of the water and onto the rock. 

Baekhyun’s eyes were closed tightly, seeing as he was really really not interested in seeing any more of the three alphas. 

Chanyeol paused his dunking of Kyungsoo to stare up at Yixing and whistle. 

“Damn Yixing. Nice knot.” 

Kyungsoo nodded, and then pulled on Chanyeol’s ears, making him release him from the hold he had on him. 

“Those who are kind and passive are rewarded.” Yixing called sagely from the top of the rock, where he stretched languidly in the sunlight. 

Kyungsoo snorted. “If that’s true then Chanyeol’s gonna have a tiny knot.” 

Chanyeol’s offended yelp made Baekhyun chuckle, but he began moving carefully towards the shore. 

Chanyeol dunked Kyungsoo and then scrambled back towards the rock. 

“My knot is perfectly fine! It’s probably even bigger than Yixings!” He groused, and Yixing laughed. 

“Let’s measure then Yeol! Whoever’s got the biggest is king of the rock!” 

Baekhyun flushed, and kept steadily moving towards the shore, near the bushes where Johnny was hiding. 

Taeil followed slowly, and the horse’s movement cued the alphas into Baekhyun’s attempted escape. 

“Hey, Eunhyun! How big is your knot?” Kyungsoo called curiously, stepping towards Baekhyun. Yixing and Chanyeol slipped back into the water, curious as well. 

“Um, well I-” Baekhyun started, but Kyungsoo reached for his arm, intending to drag Baekhyun upright and expose his scent glands. 

Just then, Chanyeol screeched, launching himself towards Kyungsoo. 

“Snake!” He shouted, pulling Kyungsoo under with him. 

Yixing was already hurrying back towards the rock, and Chanyeol dragged a spluttering Kyungsoo with him. 

“Holy fuck Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo growled, trying to fight his way out of Chanyeol’s grasp, but Chanyeol held tightly. 

“You can’t go back in the water!” Chanyeol gasped, an arm around Yixing as well. “There’s a snake in there!” 

Yixing growled as one of Kyungsoo’s flailing arms hit him in the chest, but Chanyeol kept a tight hold. 

Kyungsoo stopped struggling, going limp and letting a continuous growl rumble from his chest. 

The growl made Baekhyun giggle, and he picked himself out of the water carefully, hidden behind Taeil. 

“Eunhyun do you see the snake?!” Chanyeol called, and Baekhyun shook his head. 

“I think Kyungsoo’s face scared it off!” He called, making Chanyeol and Yixing laugh. 

Kyungsoo pushed out of Chanyeol’s grasp and shimmied back into the water. 

“There aren’t even poisonous snakes in this region Chanyeol. You’re strangling Yixing now get back in the damn water!” Kyungsoo commanded, and Yixing thankfully slipped back into the water. 

Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol start to complain to Kyungsoo as he wrapped the towel around his waist and dabbed on the cologne. 

Ten slithered up his dripping leg still and coiled around his mid thigh, wanting to be carried, but not wanting to be seen. 

Johnny huffed, appearing out of the grass. 

“That was much too close.” He announced and Baekhyun rolled his eyes again. 

“We’re fine you big baby. Tennie scared those big bad alphas off.” Baekhyun cooed, pressing a hand to his thigh to cuddle Ten. 

Ten, basking in the attention, hissed happily. 

Baekhyun wrapped the towel around his waist tighter, and took a hold of Taeil’s dripping bridle. 

“Back to camp, boys.” He hummed, leading Taeil down the path. 

Jungwoo chirped happily, still seated on Taeil’s forelock. 

Johnny grouched a little, running through the grass looking like a streak of bloody gold in the grass. 

Baekhyun sighed happily, basking in the feeling of being clean. 

“That was nice.” He hummed, and Johnny huffed.

There was a large group of people walking down towards them, and Baekhyun raised his hand in greeting. 

“Hey Na!” Someone called back, and Taeil nickered. “Is Park, Zhang and Do down at the river?” 

“Yeah, last I checked Kyungsoo hadn’t managed to drown Chanyeol yet.” Baekhyun grinned back, and the Alphas chuckled. 

“Ancestors you really don’t put on weight do you.” Mingyu announced, as the groups stopped to converse for a little. 

Johnny slunk off into the grass, and Taeil huffed happily with all the petting he was getting. 

“I’ve always been skinny.” Baekhyun responded as Mingyu slapped him on the back jovially. 

“Smaller target then.” Mingyu nodded, tapping his temple. “You’ve got it all figured out.” 

Baekhyun laughed, and rolled his shoulders a little. 

“Go get clean Kim. The water’s nice.” 

The alphas all agreed, and then the clump began to move. 

“See you at dinner tonight!” Someone called, and Baekhyun gave the cluster a thumbs up. The pack moved down the trail, and then Baekhyun was alone again. 

There was a little bit of a breeze, and Baekhyun shivered, goosebumps breaking out on his arms. 

For a second, he swore he could smell smoke, but then it was gone, replaced with sweet grass and the smell of the river. 

Baekhyun inhaled, letting the smell wash over him. 

He grinned, and set off for camp a little quicker. 


	24. Blushing at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well.... I'm here? Finally? I told you guys that this chap would be out by sunday at the latest, and today is wednesday. rip. 
> 
> this chapter is for Chloe and Junseok my two favorite instagram babes, Dahua, Dramaqueen90, JellyBelly, Jay, 1soul_gone, and honeymaknae_girl28

Baekhyun rolled his shoulders as he walked back towards camp, the setting sun making the air cool. 

It was very empty feeling, with all the other soldiers splashing around like hippopotamuses in the river. The cool air made goosebumps rise on his bare shoulders, and he shivered a little. 

“Let’s stop for a second, so I can get my clothes back on.” He announced, patting Taeil to slow him down a bit. 

Johnny scuttled up out of the grass. Taeil whinnied and pawed at him with his hoof. 

Johnny stuck his tongue out and then sat back, little arms crossed. 

“You’re too skinny.” The dragon muttered, letting Ten wind around him. “You should eat more.” 

Baekhyun snorted, hopping a little as he pulled his pants up. 

“I eat like a bear already, anymore and I wofxuld honestly explode.” 

Taeil huffed and flicked his tail around to thwip against Baekhyun’s arm. 

Ten hissed at the horse, and then unwound himself from Johnny’s waist. As soon as Baekhyun had his pants up, he was happily curling back around Baekhyun’s ankle. 

Baekhyun pulled his shirt on, and then the next layer. When he was satisfied with all the ties, he turned towards Johnny. 

“Everything in the right place?” He asked, arms open. Johnny snorted and scuttled off. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled his socks and shoes on next. 

“Don’t get eaten by anything!” He called after the red dragon. 

Straightening up, he patted Taeil again. 

“Let’s go handsome. I’m ready to eat something.” 

That night was calm, and warm. Too warm to stay in the tent in fact. Johnny had announced that Baekhyun was going into heat again, and Baekhyun just groaned. 

Heat was awful. Especially a dry heat like this. Well, it could be worse, a regular heat would have gotten him found out and thrown out before he could even whip out the conscription notice. 

As his stomach cramped uncomfortably, and as sweat began to form on his back, Baekhyun sat up. 

“I’m going out, I need to take a walk.” He told Ten and Johnny, patting the dragon on his head to wake him. 

Johnny just grumbled at him and curled up more. 

“I’ll be back in a second.” 

Ten watched him go with sleepy eyes, unblinking as Baekhyun pulled on his shoes and shirt. Baekhyun waved goodbye, and then crawled out into the moonlight. 

There was another whiff of smoke for a moment, and he frowned. There were no fires going this late at night, but Junmyeon’s tent was a warm yellow. Maybe it came from there. 

Baekhyun decided to just walk a few laps, feet comfortably falling into the worn path around the camp. 

His back twinged, and he grimaced, picking his feet up into a slow jog. Walking really wouldn’t cut it for him right now, he needed the mindlessness that came with running. 

As he ran around the circuit, he nodded to another alpha seated outside a tent, watching the stars.

The pound of Baekhyun’s feet helped to drown out the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and lower back. 

He found himself thinking of his family. He hadn’t for a while, too preoccupied with succeeding to spare time to long for home. 

Taeyong would be sixteen now, he’d be only two more years before he would be getting married. Depending on how long this war was, Baekhyun could be going home to Taeyong long gone to his husband’s home. Maybe even with a baby on the way. If Shindong didn’t want Baekhyun after the war, maybe he could still visit Taeyong. 

But… anyone from the area knew that Shindong and Leeteuk only had one alpha child, Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to pretend he was an alpha. But if they hadn’t sent someone to rat him out yet, then maybe they’d let him come home and live a normal life. 

Baekhyun didn’t want to think about what that life would be. Would he get married? Would he just live in his father’s home for the rest of his life? 

He could see himself in a house, the windows letting soft light in. Maybe with a few children of his own, maybe without. Hopefully if he did get married, his alpha would be kind, and love him.

_ Doubtful _ . His mind whispered at him.  _ You bring no honor.  _

Baekhyun couldn’t really argue with that. 

As he passed Junmyeon’s tent again, he could see figures silhouetted against the canvas. Junmyeon and Minseok must be talking. 

Or, maybe arguing. Junmyeon’s arms came up exasperatedly, and Baekhyun tried to listen to whatever they must be talking about. 

He couldn’t hear anything though, over the pound of his heart in his ears, and the thump thump of his feet. 

_ Taeyong.  _ His head called in time with his feet.  _ Taeyong. Jaemin. Taeyong. _

_ Missing Heechul, missing home. Missing Omma and Baba. Missing home.  _

Then a thought snuck into his head. 

_ Do I want to go home?  _

That threw Baekhyun for a loop. Did he want to go home? If he could go home, would he?

_ Baba wouldn’t want me home. I’ve made a fool of him, and of myself. Even if I could go home, I wouldn’t be wanted there. But… if I could go home, and everything would be perfect, would I want to? _

Baekhyun frowned, and thought hard. He thought about Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, and Yixing, his friends, his comrades. For once in his life, he wasn’t ‘delicate flower, pretty omega, oldest son of Na Shindong’ he was just Na Eunhyun, the skinny but tenacious soldier that managed to climb the highest. He was one of them, not seperate

He shook his head, and kept jogging. 

Minseok wanted to pace, he wanted to yell, he wanted to  _ throw something.  _

“I just don’t think it’s wise to rush off immediately!” Junmyeon whispered angrily, the source of their argument laying on a low table in between the pair. “It’s unwise, and could just get you and your men killed!” 

Minseok growled at him, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

“If there’s a possible confrontation at Exodus Pass then we should be there to support the imperial army!” 

Junmyeon crossed his arms petulantly, and Minseok had a momentary urge to reach over and drag him upright by the collar. It died away almost immediately, and he was left just glaring at Junmyeon. 

The older man bared his teeth at Minseok and then gestured down at the letter. 

“This letter only speaks about covering the places where the barbarians are most likely to cross the empire! You’re seeing a fight where there is none!” 

“But there could be!” 

Minseok felt hot. He was going to have to go do something after he got Junmyeon to see what he was seeing. He had too much restless energy to just go to sleep. 

“Minseok. Listen to me!” Junmyeon growled, standing up to match Minseok’s height. “We should not just rush off into danger with nothing to back us up! If another letter comes saying ‘yes the barbarians have reached the pass, and we are locked in combat’ then of course we will march to assist your father! But until then, you are not in charge, and we aren’t going anywhere!” 

Minseok just snarled wordlessly, teeth bared at the beta in front of him. 

Junmyeon sighed, reaching up to run a hand over his face. 

“You should go to bed, Captain. Your men will need you tomorrow.” 

“My father needs me  _ tonight! _ ” Minseok cried, abandoning the angry whisper that he and Junmyeon had been conversing in before that moment. “I am the captain-” 

“Are you fit to lead?!” Junmyeon hissed, looking tired, and old. “If you cannot listen to reason, are you really fit to lead?!” 

Minseok stepped back, like he had been slapped. Junmyeon looked regretful, and he reached out to put a hand on Minseok’s shoulder, but Minseok was already out of the tent, storming angrily off. 

God he needed to do something. 

It was too dark to do anything but run, so his feet found the familiar path easily. 

The small rocks crunched beneath his shoes, and he grit his teeth, pushing himself faster. It felt infinitely better to feel the burn in his lungs than to feel the anger that was rearing to be let out. 

The pound of his feet helped all the other emotions slip away, until he was just hot with rage. 

How  _ dare  _ Junmyeon question his leadership?! Junmyeon hadn’t ever led soldiers before, and Siwon had given this position specifically to Minseok! Minseok was qualified, not Junmyeon! 

Minseok felt his lips curl into a snarl, and he pushed his legs faster, flying around the path around camp. 

The night was dark, and anger was making it even harder to see, the only indication that he was still on the running path was the gravel connecting with his shoes. 

Minseok spat a glob of saliva out of his mouth, and shook his head. He really couldn’t afford to be clouded by rage right now, especially if his idea turned out to be correct. His father would need him and his troops, he knew it. 

Minseok felt his legs begin to burn, and he slowed down. 

But suddenly, he was colliding with something, sending him sprawling into the grass. 

Whoever he hit let out a squeak, stumbling in the opposite direction. 

Minseok sat up, rubbing his grazed forearm. 

“Captain!” The soldier said, hurrying up from where he had fallen. “I’m so sorry for running into you!” 

The voice gave the identity away, and Minseok gulped. He really did not have the emotions to deal with Na Eunhyun right now. 

But he accepted Eunhyun’s hand up, and rolled his shoulders, checking for any injury. When he was satisfied all he had gotten were a few scrapes, he turned to the smaller alpha. 

“It’s my fault for not watching where I was going.” He said gruffly, brushing his pants off. “Are you alright?” 

The shadow nodded, and Minseok sighed. “Let’s get to the light. What are you doing out so late? Planning on doing something impossible again?” 

Eunhyun shook his head as Minseok dragged him into camp, towards the few lanterns in the center that were still lit. 

The alpha looked… delicate, in the warm glow. Minseok internally smacked himself, and planted Eunhyun in the middle of the light. 

Running his fingers over Eunhyun’s arm, first the left and then the right, Minseok let himself calm down. 

“I just needed to run for a bit.” Eunhyun admitted after a moment. “I was having trouble sleeping.” 

Minseok hummed, turning Eunhyun so he could make sure there was no major dirt or scuffs on the young man. 

“I needed to take a run too.” He said softly, brushing some grass off Eunhyun’s shoulder. 

The other alpha shifted a little, and Minseok froze, his hand higher on his neck, almost where a mating bite would go. 

_ What are you doing?!  _ His brain screeched at him.  _ Stop! _

“Running helps me just get everything out of my system.” He continued, after Eunhyun made no move to step away. “It’s better than stretches, or meditation.” 

With that, Eunhyun turned to him, grinning slightly. 

“I don’t know Captain, I think stretches are much more relaxing than running.” 

Minseok snorted, and stepped back a little, stretching his shoulders. 

“You would think that. You’re so much more flexible than the majority of the others.” 

Eunhyun dropped down to sit, leaning back. “It’s just practice.” 

Minseok joined him on the grass, sitting as well, stretching his legs out. The impact had made him tense again. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Minseok started, as his brain screamed at him to leave it and just go to bed. “What were you ’running from’ so to speak?” 

He watched Eunhyun’s grin drop, and the alpha tip his head back, eyes closed. The light against the skin of his neck was… 

_ Nope. Stop.  _

Minseok twitched his nose, trying to get his brain to stop thinking about those things. 

Eunhyun opened his eyes, and looked up at the stars. 

“I was thinking about my family.” He admitted softly, and Minseok nodded.

“I miss them. One of my brothers turned sixteen recently, and I was thinking about what’s going to happen if I return home.” 

The ‘if’ caught Minseok off guard. Did Eunhyun think he was going to die?

“We’re all going to make it home, I know it. The Imperial army will be victorious.” Minseok told him, trying to be reassuring. He  _ needed _ to reassure him. 

Eunhyun snorted though, waving Minseok’s words off. 

“We aren’t all going to make it home. Don’t make promises to me that you won’t be able to keep.” 

Minseok opened his mouth again, to protest, but Eunhyun shushed him. 

“Even if we do go to war, and I make it home alive, my family won’t want me back.” He said softly, sitting up a little and staring down at the grass. “We didn’t part on good terms, and as much as I want to bring them honor, I’m just one person. I just… was finally thinking of it realistically.” 

Minseok frowned, staring out towards the river. 

“I promise you that you’ll make it back alive, and even that fact will bring you honor. You have already made your father proud.” 

Eunhyun shook his head, and looked Minseok in the eyes for a moment. They glittered almost, like the starry sky above the pair. 

“It’s okay.” He told Minseok gently. “You wouldn’t understand my trepidations.” 

At that, Minseok bristled. Of course he could understand! Did Eunhyun think he was stupid?! He could understand, and offer so much support! He could-

“I didn’t mean that offensively,” Eunhyun hurried, forehead creasing a little. “It’s just that all I did with my parents before I left was fight. My father told me on no uncertain terms that I would never bring him honor. And then there were… other things that occured. Even if I saved all of the damn empire, I would still go home a dishonorable child.” 

Eunhyun finally turned away from Minseok, and sighed, shoulders slumping a little. 

Minseok was confused. Eunhyun was here, fighting. That was brave just by itself, and despite how small and beautiful he was, any alpha would be a fool for calling him a child. 

“You are someone to be proud of.” Minseok whispered, after several moments of heavy silence. “Your father is a fool to not see that.” 

_ Oh this is so bad.  _ Minseok’s brain lamented.  _ You should have left while you had the chance, instead of sitting here and comforting him! This is so so bad!  _

Eunhyun sighed again, and then shook his head, like he was shaking something off. 

“It doesn’t matter.” He announced, turning back to Minseok, who had to quickly make his expression less of the shocked-but-completely-(and horribly)-enchanted look, and into something more neutral. 

_ Pray to the ancestors.  _ His brain muttered.  _ You’re such a fool Choi Minseok.  _

“Sorry about all of that.” Eunhyun smiled gently. “Why were you running?” 

Then his eyes widened. 

“Of course, only if you want to share, I’ve already been so disrespectful, I’m so sorry Captain, I should just go-” 

Minseok raised his hand to quiet him. 

“It’s alright Na.” 

Eunhyun looked less than convinced, so Minseok sighed, and decided to completely throw most of his reason out the window. He couldn’t just be a stone for the rest of his life, and Eunhyun was just so  _ easy  _ to talk to. He was kind, attentive, and he listened like he cared, and Minseok was…

He couldn’t admit that much yet, but he could admit that he was weak, and talking to Eunhyun like this was relaxing. 

“It’s alright. It’s nice to talk to someone as a friend, if you wouldn’t mind?” 

Eunhyun’s eyes widened, and he sat back. Minseok laughed quietly. 

“You look like a fish.” He grinned, and Eunhyun blinked, relaxing a little. 

“Sorry anyways.” He muttered. “And I do not look like a fish. It’s not nice to call your men fish, Captain.” 

Minseok’s fingers trembled a little, at the reminder that this was in fact extremely unprofessional, and he was in fact a Captain, who wasn’t allowed to make friends. 

_ But Junmyeon doesn’t really listen.  _ He thought to himself.  _ I don’t have anyone to talk to.  _

So Minseok decided to take a deep breath and just talk. 

“Junmyeon doesn’t trust my instincts and my leadership skills.” He announced, to the widening eyes of Eunhyun. “He’s too cautious, and caution could mean the end of the empire, if the situation worsens.” 

“Situation?” Eunhyun asked hesitantly, and Minseok nodded. 

“My father General Choi is currently at the top of Exodus Pass, seeing as it’s the quickest way to the capital through the area. He thinks the barbarians are going to attempt to push through the pass. It was just an update, but… I wanted to march towards the pass, and be ready, just in case. Junmyeon thinks we should wait until an official letter comes through, asking for assistance.” 

Eunhyun frowned and nodded. “I can see why there’s conflict between the two of you then.” 

Minseok continued on, letting the anger heat up a little inside of him. 

“I just don’t understand why Minseok won’t trust me! He’s a beta! He doesn’t understand instinct! I was raised to lead, and he was raised as a financial advisor!” 

Minseok huffed out an angry breath. His fists were clenched, but it felt better to talk to someone. Eunhyun being that someone was… not important. He would have felt this way had he talked to ridiculously tall Park Chanyeol, or baby faced Jeon Jungkook. 

_ You’re a fool if you think you can convince yourself that it doesn’t matter that it’s Eunhyun you’re talking to. _ His traitorous brain muttered, and Minseok shook his head to get rid of that thought. 

“I’m sorry Captain.” Eunhyn offered, scooting a little so that he was facing Minseok. His eyes were big and earnest, and Minseok’s heart fluttered. He really needed to get a hold of himself. This was  _ wrong  _ and his stupid emotions should not be doing this right now! 

“I’m sure you understand where I’m coming from, alpha to alpha. It feels like Junmyeon is in control, but he’s not. I’m the captain, I’m in charge, whether he likes it or not. I just wish we would agree, or he would see where I was coming from.” 

“I understand.” Eunhyun said hesitantly, and Minseok nodded slowly. As an alpha as well, Eunhyun must know the anxiety that comes away from not being in control of a situation, and having people undermine you. It was nice that Minseok could talk to another alpha who understood. 

“It bothers me that he doesn’t think I’m good enough.” Minseok muttered, looking away from Eunhyun’s face. “Junmyeon is important to me, and I want him to respect me and respect my leadership and opinions.” 

The crickets chirped around them, a soft breeze made the grass by the river rustle, and Minseok sighed. Eunhyun smelled different. Not that Minseok knew what he smelled like. That was incredibly unprofessional and creepy, he just- he noticed. The oranges that Eunhyun normally smelled like had this weird flowery aftertaste right now. It made his head spin a little, so Minseok was glad when the wind changed gently, so that it ruffled the flyaway hairs on Eunhyun’s head. 

The silence that had enveloped them wasn’t uncomfortable, or awkward. Minseok had seen plenty of awkward silences, but this was nice. It was easy, sitting in the little pool of light the lanterns offered, and just feeling the breeze against his neck. 

“It’s late.” Minseok finally announced, when Eunhyun had continued to stare pensively off into the distance. “Thank you for letting me talk at you, Na, I appreciated it.” 

Eunhyun waved him off, pulling himself to his feet. 

“Call me Ba- Eunhyun, call me Eunhyun, Captain.” 

The other alpha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Minseok stood as well. Minseok raised an eyebrow at Eunhyun, who offered him a smile. Minseok rolled his eyes. 

“Call me Minseok then, when we’re talking like this.” 

Eunhyun colored, and Minseok briefly wondered, if Eunhyun liked… if he liked other… 

_ Absolutely not!  _ His brain screeched, derailing that thought immediately.  _ Absolutely fucking not! Dear Ancestors! Are we that stupid Choi Minseok?! _

Minseok grimaced, and then shifted it into a smile, so Eunhyun wouldn’t be confused. Rolling his shoulders, Minseok groaned, feeling them pop comfortably. He offered a nod to Eunhyun, and then set out towards his tent. 

“Minseok!” Eunhyun called, making Minseok freeze. He really should not have told Eunhyun he could call him that. This was… not good. Not good at all. 

Minseok turned around to look at the other alpha, still standing in the lantern light. He could see the tentative smile on his face, and Minseok blinked. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re a great Captain.” 

Then, the alpha was turning, and hurrying back to where his tent must be. Minseok watched him disappear into the shadows, frozen in place. 

“Oh ancestors help me.” He whispered, and then turned on his heel. He needed to go scream into some blankets for a little while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ok so i was like almost done writing these notes, but I clicked off my dudes and here we are writing them again) 
> 
> Ok. So recently I have made the mistake to read some l o n g fics. Like, 200,000+ words. and like they're great, all the fics I read were excellent, but they consumed me. I was up until 5:24 am on a school night last thursday, and I have /two/ things to say.   
> Number one: how?? The fuck???? do people manage that?????????? They are superheroes??????????????  
> Number two: I should not read such long things, because I am supposed to be a responsible baby adult doing responsible adult things, not skipping 45% of all my classes last week (go to class guys, I skipped to read shit and be sad and lie on my floor when I could be reading shit in lecture and still taking notes. be good children and go to class) 
> 
> anyways the things I was reading were (all BTS things because the comeback is /tomorrow/ and I am not prepared at all: 
> 
> Hand in Hand, by TheMetaBard  
> 227,169 words
> 
> And then the trilogy I am stuck on is:   
> Calamity, Kindness, and Clinics  
> by Madd4the24
> 
> Book one is   
> "Oh How the Mighty Fall (In Love)"   
> 199,617 words  
> Book two is   
> " Nothing's Ever Built to Last (You're In Ruins) "  
> 385,057 words (holy fuck look at that wordcount, I might be in love that's like two Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows (I did the math guys it checks out, Deathly Hallows clocks in at 198,227 words, and that makes Book Two here exactly 1.94251 Deathly Hallows. Literally almost two oh my god))  
> And Book Three (incomplete so far) is:   
> "I'd Burn the City Down (to Show you the light)"   
> 157,679 words  
> But I'd like to say, this series is not for the faint of heart. I'm not afraid to admit I cried, and all my beanie babies in my dorm room judged me. It's honestly incredible, and I love it so much, but I really can't read it, I'm weak to good writing and angst and h o l y fuck does this bad boy have angst.   
> good shit tho lemme say. if you're into BTS, and long reads, and Gang AUs, give it a look. It's a work that gets you, and keeps you. 
> 
> ANYWAYS back to the regularly scheduled me!   
> I don't have a lot of characters left, but like I said, I made bad choices last week and I'm a little stressed out now. It's eh. It was a bad week, I'm past it now. It's gonna keep me stressed for a little while, but I'm kind of always stressed. I know that the monster fics I have been reading haven't helped, and their subjects are really dark and stressful, so I feel that too. I need to find myself something cute to read tonight after I finish my spanish and geology homework.   
> I do hope you guys liked this chapter though, I thought it through for a while, and I really hope Minseok seemed... Minseok-y??? If that makes sense? Idk. Just let me know what you thought of the chapter. I really love all the comments, and although I might not answer them for a while, I will always answer your questions, and literally anything. Comments give me life, a large majority of them are screenshotted on my phone so I can be a happy human and look at them like a weird nerd.   
> (I totally am a weird nerd, I don't know how anyone puts up with me)   
> But yeah, let me know what you think!   
> If you wanna chill on instagram, I'm @that_is_shocking I love making friends!   
> I've gotta go do homework now... alas. I should not have put it off so long, It's 11:12 and all my shit's due at midnight. I am literally the worst, you all are invited to my funeral.   
> Lots and lots of love,  
> Alex (rip)


	25. Red Jade, and Red Hawks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good afternoon my favorite people. I am here to report that my life is falling apart.   
> This chapter is for Junseok, nerdm4id, Jay, marina, RedBird, Honeymaknae_girl28, Bubble Tea, DramaQueen90, Minseokies, and Dahua!

Johnny was an old spirit. He was the first thing that was settled in the shrine, a little dragon carved out of red jade, protecting the incense burner and the gifts that the family left for the ancestors. 

When Kun had died, the dragon had found himself awakened, watching the sad young man cry over his family mourning at the namestone's feet. 

He had carefully scuttled over, unsteady on his legs still, and set himself in the spirit’s lap. 

Kun was young, for the first ancestor of the family. Johnny knew that they should all be older, wizened, gray, but this was a vibrant young man, who cried silent tears as he watched his alpha herd his children away from the shrine. 

_ “It does us no good to cry for your mother.”  _ The alpha had said gruffly, hiding his own tears.  _ “We will go on and be happy, and remember him fondly.”  _

Johnny had felt soft fingers stroke down his red scales, and he had frowned. 

_ Youngho.  _ The spirit had whispered, and Johnny had twitched. 

_ “Call me Johnny. It’s a better name.”  _ He had grumbled, and the spirit had giggled. 

_ My children named you Youngho though, do you not like it? _

As the spirit’s fingers found the sensitive spots that made Johnny melt into a little red puddle, he had sighed. 

_ “Johnny’s a much cooler name for a dragon. Only you can call me Youngho.”  _

At that, the spirit nodded, and then he dissipated in a little cloud of water vapor. Johnny had dropped down onto the top of the namestone, and had stretched tiredly. 

There was only one name etched into the mirror like surface, and Johnny had blinked at it, before scuttling back down to his space, to guard the gifts the children had left him. 

As the years passed, and more and more names filled the stone, Johnny watched over the shrine. 

He was not a guardian. The guardians above the shrine were the real deal. There were eleven of them, all positioned to watch over the people in the home below the shrine. Johnny had met the guardians once or twice before, they tended not to be completely necessary, because as Kun put it  _ “Human ingenuity and persistence was more effective than any ancient guardian’s help.”  _

Johnny had been asked a few times to take a guardian’s place, and it had always ended with ‘destiny’ not with salvation. 

Kun and the rest of the ancestors told him that he was just as good as a guardian, but he knew he wasn’t really a guardian. His protection didn’t ever go the way he wanted. 

He hoped Baekhyun was different. 

He was currently curled up in the darkness, next to Baekhyun’s neck. 

The night was calm and still, and Baekhyun smelled slightly feverish, the heat making his stomach cramp even in his sleep. 

Johnny blinked lazily, watching the sleeping boy’s face. 

He looked so young, his face slack, and his hair falling across his cheeks. 

He wasn’t the youngest person Johnny had been tasked with keeping watch over, but he might be his favorite. 

Johnny huffed, and twisted deeper into the hollow next to Baekhyun’s throat. The omega was warm, and soft, and Johnny tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep. 

Baekhyun had barely just crawled back into the tent, after he had gone out to run off some of the tension that his heat brought. 

Johnny could smell Captain Minseok on him, just bare hints, and it made him frown a little. 

If the Captain found out that Baekhyun wasn’t actually an alpha, things could go south very quickly, and Johnny would have to go back to the shrine to add another name to the namestone. 

Outside, the crickets chirped, Jungwoo probably among them. The little bug liked to move, and it drove Johnny crazy sometimes. 

Outside suddenly, Johnny heard the beating of wings, and the screech of some kind of bird of prey. 

He worried for Ten sometimes, when Ten decided to go outside in the night, he could easily get scooped up by an owl or a hawk and never be seen again. 

As much as the little green snake made him angry sometimes, he was good company, and a good snake. 

Baekhyun muttered something in his sleep, and sighed. Ten wriggled at the extra puff of hot breath, and Johnny blinked lazily. Whatever was hunting outside was caught on something, he could hear it flapping as it tried to free itself. 

Johnny hummed, and sat up, stretching a little. He should probably go help whatever had been caught, bird of prey or not. 

Leaving the warm space next to Baekhyun’s neck was hard, considering it was comfortable, and Johnny could watch over his charge carefully, but the caught bird was making more and more noise, and soon it would wake up one of the alphas, who might kill it. 

Johnny yawned, and slunk down the tent and out the flap. 

The night was alive, his keen ears picking up the little things that moved in the dark. 

If only Kun had carved him with wings, he would have loved to be able to fly. 

He scuttled between the tents, searching for the downed bird. It had probably become tangled in the cords that held the tents up, or maybe in the fishing net that had been left out to dry. Whatever it was caught in was holding strong, and the soft wing beats were punctuated by a soft frustrated screech every now and then. 

Johnny found it in the fishing net, a beautiful red tailed hawk, one of its wings splayed open at an awkward angle. 

It smelled like feathers, and sulfur. Johnny wrinkled his nose at the smell of the cannons and approached it carefully. He might be a dragon, but a trapped animal was a dangerous animal. 

“Calm down.” Johnny whispered, creeping closer slowly. “I can untangle you, but you have to stop moving” 

_ “I cannot be calm!”  _ The bird hissed back at him, hanging limply for just a moment before starting to thrash again.  _ “I have to deliver this and go back to the mountains!”  _

Johnny looked down to the ground to where a slightly damaged letter lay. It had a fancy seal on it, and Johnny picked it up carefully. 

_ “That is not for your eyes Dragon!”  _ The hawk screeched, and Johnny huffed. 

“I won’t look then. Would you like help untangling yourself, or would you like to stay there?” 

_ “I don’t need your help! _ ” The hawk huffed, and tried to wiggle its wing out of the tangle it was caught in. 

Johnny didn’t even know how it had been caught, until he spied a small silver coin in the dirt beneath the hawk. It had probably dove for it, and not seen the net until it was too late. 

Johnny watched the hawk struggle for a few more moments, before he set the letter aside, and began to climb up the net. 

“Listen-” He started, but the hawk struggled harder, making Johnny cling to the net as it shook. “Listen! You’re going to wake someone, and who knows what they’ll do to you!” 

_ “They would not harm a hawk of the empire!”  _ The hawk huffed, wiggling hard still.  _ “I am the prize of General Choi!”  _

Johnny rolled his eyes. It didn’t matter if he was a prize, he was still caught like a mouse in a mousetrap. 

Johnny managed to climb up to the first tangle, and he began to work at it with his claws. The thrashing had managed to tangle the bird tightly, and it didn’t help as the bird continued to flap and wiggle. 

“Man, I’m trying to get you untangled, just stay still-” Johnny huffed, but then there was a curse from further in the camp, making Johnny freeze. 

Junmyeon must still be awake, Johnny realized, and he quickly dropped off the net, hiding back in the darkness. 

A lantern bobbed closer and closer, until Junmeyon was gazing at the hawk, lit by the warm light. 

“My god, you stupid bird.” He sighed, and drew a knife out of his belt. The hawk thrashed harder at that, and Junmyeon hummed. 

The bird screeched loudly, and Jumnyeon chuckled. 

“I’m getting you out, don’t worry. Just stay still please.” 

_ “Get back!”  _ The hawk squawked, wiggling hard.  _ “Unhand me!”  _

“Jun?” A sleepy voice called, and Captain Minseok stumbled towards the circle of lantern light. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

The captain’s hair was sticking up in all directions, and Johnny would have laughed if he couldn’t smell Baekhyun on the alpha. It was faint, just like on Baekhyun, but it was still there. 

“One of the messenger hawks got tangled in the fishing net.” Junmyeon announced softly, knife held loosely in his hand. “It won’t stay still enough for me to cut it out.” 

Captain Minseok rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, yawning, making his bare chest rise and fall. 

“I’ll help you. Is it one of ours?” 

Junmyeon shrugged and the pair approached the bird. It thrashed even harder, making Junmyeon sigh. 

_ “Dragon!”  _ The bird cried suddenly, as Minseok managed to pin it down.  _ “Help me!”  _

Johnny snorted and watched as Junmyeon carefully cut the net away from its wings. The captain yawned again, and Junmyeon rolled his eyes at him. 

“I heard you talking to Eunhyun earlier.” Junmyeon admits, making Minseok tense a little. “I… I understand what you’re saying, about being frustrated that I don’t trust you.” 

Minseok shifted awkwardly, and Johnny felt a little like he was intruding on a conversation he shouldn’t be hearing. 

“And I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” 

Minseok nodded, holding the bird tightly as Junmyeon continued to cut him free. 

“I’m sorry too.” Minseok muttered after a moment, and Junmyeon brightened. 

“Don’t strain yourself.” He joked, and Minseok smiled back at him. One wing was freed, and Junmyeon stepped carefully around the straining talons, and began to work on the other wing. 

Johnny looked down at the letter near Junmyeon’s right foot, and then back up at the pair of humans untangling the angry bird. Hopefully they noticed the letter, the seal looked important. 

“How is Eunhyun doing anyways?” Junmyeon asked after a moment, working diligently. 

Minseok blushed, and Johnny frowned. What did that mean? 

“He’s doing well. I mostly talked about myself, and I’m a little angry at myself for swamping him with all of my problems.” 

“Don’t be.” Junmyeon chuckled, pausing to pat Minseok on the shoulder. 

Minseok just sighed and gestured for Junmyeon to consider continuing to cut the hawk out of the fishing net. 

Said hawk squawked indignantly, and tried to wiggle out of Minseok’s grip. 

“He’s-” Minseok started, and then his eyes fell on the letter. “Ancestors Junmyeon, don’t step on that!” 

Junmyeon glanced down too, and his eyes widened. 

The pair hurriedly finished cutting the hawk free, and then Junmyeon was picking up the letter. 

“It’s General Choi’s seal.” He announced gravely, and Minseok swallowed. “Come on. We should open this now, just in case we have to act quickly.” 

Minseok nodded, and let the haw go. It fell to the ground, and hopped a little ways before it was flapping its wings and soaring back up into the night sky. 

Minseok followed behind Junmyeon, picking up his lantern. 

As the little pool of light floated away, Johnny yawned. He should head back to bed too. 

They might be leaving in the morning after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys   
> So. Remember how I said I don't have a roommate, and haven't had one since the 1st week of school? Well, I have one now. and roommates can be great, and your bestest friends and all that... but I don't like her. I feel bad about it too, because I figured it out, helped her move in, then I went upstairs to Kaya and Ash's room and I cried on their floor for like an hour and a half. Real actual tears. I felt like such an asshole for crying about it, but I'm a really awkward person, who really doesn't talk to people a lot, who doesn't like people in their space. And this chick has already kicked me out once to have a boy over for a few hours. She texted me when I was at dinner and said "yo don't come back I have a boy over" and I wasn't even able to get my laptop, or my homework, or anything.... and she constantly is watching her shows out loud without her headphones, and it's just ugh right now.   
> I know I should give it a couple of days before I really decide that I don't like her, it's just hard! I feel really childish and mean, but I'm trying to be nice, and she's just doing things that make me annoyed and angry. ugh. I had a really great week up until friday too... my mom came to visit and I got to hang out with her for a while, and I've finally been feeling better and happier, but now this happened.   
> Idk. I feel like an asshole, but like I'm her THIRD roommate so far this year. She's only a freshman! How has she gone through that many people?! it's hard right now, and I hate it. I'm a dramatic asshole whos finding the worst in the situation, and it's making adjusting to having someone in my zone really hard.   
> Ugh. I'm sorry for the mega rant, this is just the first fic I've updated since then, and I have a lot on my mind. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER THOUGH:   
> It fought me for a bit. I deleted about 1200 words and tried again a few times because it just wasn't working, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out? It's a little filler-y but we're getting into the action soon!   
> I'm gonna go work on some other stuff now...   
> If you wanna get updates of when new chapters go out, follow me on tumblr @that-is-shocking  
> If you wanna chat and chill and all that jazz, follow me on insta or dm me on insta @that_is_shocking  
> (don't y'all like how creative I am with my usernames?)  
> Leave a comment if you liked! Love you all, and I hope you're having a good weekend!   
> -Alex-


	26. War Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, it's been a bit, and this chapter is a little short feeling to me, but since I am: inside for the foreseeable future, there will probably be something soon.   
> This chapter is for:   
> berrybyun, Chloexomin, Junseok, Jay, Baek Baek Bacon, Dramaqueen90, BubbleTea, Rikku333, Honeymaknae_girl28, Chanxuime, and nerdm4id
> 
> I hope you all are doing well in these funky times, remember social distancing, and wash your hands hella much. Do it for your elders and for the immuno compromised!

“By the ancestors.” Baekhyun muttered, as his boots hit yet another mud puddle. 

The soldiers had been marching for a while now, about five days, and Baekhyun was getting a little sick of it. 

“This fucking sucks.” 

Kyungsoo snorted next to him, and sighed, trying to roll his shoulders. “Preach little brother. I feel like a cow.” 

“You look like one too.” Chanyeol snarked, sticking his tongue out and pushing Kyungsoo a little bit with his shoulder. 

Yixing hissed a little at them, and continued to look around, taking in the scenery. They had been working their way steadily towards the pass where Minseok’s father, General Choi had stationed his men. The General had bet that the Dragon would be leading his own men through there later, after they had finished terrorizing smaller border villages, so the letter that had been sent had only suggested Minseok lead his troops to join him. 

The soldiers used to be in separated out rows, but that dissolved the second day of marching, as alphas migrated towards their friends. Captain Minseok had just huffed, and told them to try to stick to rows of four. Johnny, Ten and Jungwoo were curled in the hollow between Baekhyun’s back, and his pack, lulled into sleep by the sway of the march. Baekhyun was a little glad, because Johnny and Ten moving around inside of his shirt always made his skin crawl a little, especially now as he was nearing the peak of his heat, obviously suppressed, but still achy. 

They were near the front, one row behind Junmyeon and Minseok on their horses, and that was a little nice. Every now and then, when Minseok turned around to check on the wagons with the cannons in the back, he would meet Baekhyun’s eyes briefly. 

If Baekhyun wasn’t dishonored, and if Minseok was an alpha from his village, Baekhyun might not have minded marrying him. But none of that mattered. 

The men all grumbled quietly, murmuring about blisters, and sore feet and shoulders. It was hard to ignore the aches and pains as the monotony of the march got more and more dull. 

The mountains had risen up around them, leading them still through the valleys, and Baekhyun had waved at workers in the rice paddies every now and then. Sometimes, one of the prettier omegas would wave back at him, earning an elbow or a shoulder from Chanyeol next to him. 

“Honestly, I might just keel over and die.” Kyungsoo grouched, knocking into Yixing to avoid some horse shit in the road. “Save the Dragon the trouble.” 

Yixing huffed, and pushed Kyungsoo back to his own zone. “That’s counterproductive Soo. And you’d miss the opportunity to tear some people limb from limb.” 

Baekhyun snickered, and Chanyeol sighed. 

“This really does suck. I don’t think I can feel my feet anymore.” 

Nodding, Baekhyun looked around, and his eyes landed on Minseok, and his horse. Minseok’s war horse was beautiful, not as pretty as Taeil of course, but gorgeous nonetheless. It had the color of pale buttermilk, with a black mane, tail, and knee high socks. Baekhyun didn’t know it’s name, but it was probably a good name. 

Minseok looked handsome too, sitting comfortably in the saddle, not hunched over like Junmyeon, but proud, with his cape draped behind him. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol perked up, and looked at Baekhyun, grinning. 

“Say, Eunhyun, any pretty omegas at home? You’re so handsome, I bet they were just  _ all  _ over you!” 

Kyungsoo snorted, and Yixing elbowed him. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out before shaking his head. 

“No omegas at home chasing after me, unless you count my little brothers trying to catch me to dunk me in the horse trough.” 

Laughing, Chanyeol bumped him again, making Yixing snicker a little. 

“Come on! There had to be someone!” 

Growling, Baekhyun elbowed Chanyeol back, making him stumble a little. He pouted, but recovered quickly. 

“Well then, what kind of omega would you want?” Chanyeol asked, sticking with his question as Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him. 

“I’ll take a pass, knothead.” Baekhyun playfully narrowed his eyes at the tall alpha, and stuck his tongue out. “Go bother Kyungsoo.” 

“Oh come on!” Chanyeol exclaimed, pouting even more. “I’m literally going to die of boredom here!” 

“Not if I don’t kill you first.” Kyungsoo hissed making Chanyeol growl at him. 

“I just want to focus on something other than walking for a bit, so why can’t we talk about pretty omegas, please?” 

His whining made Yixing sigh, and then Kyungsoo was sighing too. 

“Fine. But you have to go first.” Kyungsoo bit out, grimacing as his boot squished in the mud. 

Chanyeol chered a little, his steps getting bouncy for a second, before he was furrowing his brow in concentration. 

After a few moments, he sighed, a dreamy expression coming onto his face. 

“When I get back and find an omega, I want them to be beautiful!” 

Baekhyun snorted. “Good descriptor.” He grinned, looking up at Chanyeol. 

There was still the look of starstruck wonder on his face, before Chanyeol was continuing. 

“They’ll have perfect skin, and eyes that have the whole night sky in them! And the best ass for-” 

“That’s so shallow.” Kyungsoo huffed, interrupting Chanyeol’s musings. “ _ My  _ omega is gonna adore me! All of my cool scars, and how strong I am! I heard that some think it’s hot when you manhandle them like they weigh nothing-” 

Yixing interrupted him with a sigh. 

“I don’t care what my future mate looks like. Or if they think I’m manly. I just want them to be the best cook.” 

The talk of omegas, and mates spread through the soldiers, making them chitter. 

Baekhyun sighed as he heard all the descriptions of how pretty their omega would be, or how good at taking a knot they’d be. 

Chanyeol had continued on waxing poetic about how pretty his omega was going to be, and how he’d never let anyone else see their beauty. 

“How charming.” Kyungsoo said in a monotone. “I’m sure all the omegas loved to hear about how you’d keep them inside and never let them go out.” 

Yixing laughed, making Chanyeol pout at both of them. “I’m not gonna lock them inside!” 

Baekhyun huffed, making them turn to look at him. 

“What about you Eunhyun?” Yixing asked. “If you had a perfect omega, what would they be like?” 

Baekhyun blinked, and was briefly transported back to standing in front of the matchmaker, feeling picked raw, and unsteady. How he had felt when everyone said he’d need so much work to make a perfect bride. 

Everyone had counted his flaws and deemed him imperfect, and a disappointment and Baekhyun was horrified-

“Eunhyun?” Chanyeol asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

Baekhyun felt blood rush to his cheeks, seeing his three friends looking at him expectantly. 

“U-um.” Baekhyun stuttered, feeling a little unbalanced. He shook his head and looked back over at the trio. 

“I want an omega that would love me for me.” He said timidly, and Chanyeol blinked at him. 

“Boring.” He announced, and launched back into a speech about how long his omega’s hair would be, and how they’d braid it. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, still feeling a little shaky. 

_ What was that? _ He thought, and then shook that off too. It was the heat. He’d gone through too many of them suppressed. That probably wasn’t healthy, and it was messing with his head. 

Chanyeol whined at Kyungsoo about something, and Baekhyun let himself fall back into the ebb and flow of the conversation. 

Behind him, Mingyu was talking about his arranged marriage, and in front of them, Junmyeon was huffing at Minseok about something. 

“I’ve got a gorgeous omega back home.” Junmyeon announced, drawing the attention of the row of soldiers in front of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun’s clump. 

“I feel bad for that omega.” Chanyeol snickered conspiratorially. “They’ve probably gone deaf from all of Junmyeon’s nagging.” 

Junmyeon shot him a glare, but his attention was pulled back forward. 

The rest of the day, the soldiers marched in high spirits, thinking about what they would be marching home too eventually. 

“Everyone loves an alpha in armor.” Kyungsoo had told Baekhyun, and Baekhyun had laughed. 

That night, Baekhyun couldn’t sleep. For the first time, he missed the feeling of his long hair around his shoulders. His length now didn’t quite touch them, and it made Baekhyun feel… distinctly non-baekhyunish. 

Since everyone slept out under the sky, too tired to set a tent up, Baekhyun felt a little more exposed. Johnny was curled up in the crook of his arm, and Ten was off hunting small bugs or something. Jungwoo purred next to his ear, the cricket at least providing a soft noise to help Baekhyun chase the thoughts out of his head. 

They weren’t bad thoughts, at least. They were just nostalgic. Leeteuk brushing his hair, back when his brother was still alive, telling them stories. If Baekhyun closed his eyes, he could feel Leeteuk’s hands carding through his hair, the rough brush pulling at the tangles every now and then. Eunhyuk was lazing in front of them, stretched like a cat in the sunlight off of the porch, making Leeteuk poke his stomach every now and then. It felt glazed in honey or something, the gold sunlight of Baekhyun’s memory. 

He shivered a little as a breeze rustled through the camp the soldiers had made. 

Baekhyun sighed, and the memory disappeared, along with it, the soft memory of the way the light fell on Eunhyuk’s face. 

_ If only he was alive. Things would be better if he was alive. _ Baekhyun thought, opening his eyes to look back up at the stars. Shifting a little so he could relieve a little of the tension in his lower back, Baekhyun huffed. 

Sleep took him soon after, but in the morning, he didn’t feel very well rested. 

As the group climbed higher and higher into the mountains, the low, marshy rice fields gave way to pine trees, and surprisingly enough, snow. 

Captain Minseok had made the mistake of letting them take a breather next to a snow field, and soon enough, there were soldiers in the snow, making forts and throwing snowballs. 

Baekhyun was dragged into the action by a giddy Chanyeol, who set him behind a little pile and told him to throw at anything that moved. 

Baekhyun was settled right at the treeline, with a pile of snowballs. He didn’t feel cold, just excited, and happy. This whole marching thing wasn’t bad when he had made enough friends to joke around with. The weird feeling that had struck him after talking about mates hadn’t lingered, it had slipped away the next day, as Chanyeol regaled them with legends his mother had told him when he was little. 

There were a few playful snowball fights going on, a few alphas trying to sculpt a Junmyeon out of snow, and a few building little forts. 

“Stay here and guard our stash.” Chanyeol instructed, picking up a few snowballs. “I’m gonna go see if I can hit Kyungsoo.” 

“You’re gonna get fucking killed.” Baekhyun snorted, and Chanyeol grinned crookedly at him. 

“It’ll be worth it!” 

Then, he was gone, stalking off into the snow around the treeline. 

Baekhyun giggled, and sat back in the little fort Chanyeol had made for them. The cold snow was nice, kind of counteracting the heat that he could feel simmering under his skin. His heat should be gone tomorrow. They came regularly on suppressants, but Baekhyun had to be careful to remember to take them, because going off them meant resetting the schedule, which meant another heat. Even if the last one you had was just the week prior. 

He hummed, and started making more snowballs. 

Peeking his head up, he lobbed one at Mingyu, who had gotten a little too close in his snow angel making quest. 

Baekhyun laughed as the snowball hit Mingyu in the stomach, making him jump. 

“Gotcha!” He crowed, watching Mingyu whip his head around to find the source. Mingyu finally spotted him behind his snow pile, and Baekhyun laughed even more.

“I’ll get you back eventually!” Mingyu shouted, before getting up and hurrying away. 

He sighed, grinning widely, feeling exhilarated. This was a lot like playing with his brothers. It snowed a little in his valley, but not like this, where there was enough to make forts, and snow people.There was only enough for a few muddy snowball fights before the rain was washing the snow away again. It was amazing! 

“Having fun?” Someone asked behind him, and Baekhyun whipped around. Minseok was standing behind him, looking at his snowball pile, face structured into a disapproving look, but there was mirth in his eyes. 

“It always feels nice to hit a few people in the face with some snow, Captain.” Baekhyun replied as Minseok came a little closer, crouching down behind the pile as well. 

“I see. Has the enemy done much advancing?” He asked, picking up a snowball, and peering out from behind the pile. 

Baekhyun blinked, and then smiled. Minseok wanted to play too!

“No sir, we’ve held the lines well. The closest was Mingyu and I took care of that.” 

Nodding, Minseok narrowed his eyes, and whipped out a snowball, sending it squarely into an alpha’s chest, about 15 yards out. 

Just then, Chanyeol shrieked, and bolted out of the woods, sliding back into the little fort, panting. 

“Captain.” He greeted Minseok, who raised an eyebrow at him. “Eunhyun, I did it! And now I think we’re in trouble!” 

Baekhyun snorted, picking up a snowball to have on the ready. “Of course we’re in trouble. You managed to tag fucking Kyungsoo.” 

“Ancestors above.” Minseok muttered at that, making Chanyeol pout. 

There was a yell from the field, making the trio pop their heads up to look. 

Kyungsoo had gathered quite a formidable crowd, and had set up a fort. 

Mingyu had taken his helmet off, and had set it in the middle of the playing field. 

“Whoever gets the helmet and keeps it wins!” Kyungsoo shouted, standing at the top of his snow pile, glaring over at Baekhyun, Minseok, and Chanyeol’s little fort. 

Baekhyun gulped, and looked over at Minseok, who shrugged. 

“What have you gotten us into?!” Baekhyun hissed at Chanyeol, who just grinned. 

“Alright,” Mingyu shouted from the middle of the field. “On my count. One… two… three… GO!” 

“I hope one of you has a plan.” Minseok whispered, before all hell broke loose.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. These certainly are some Times.   
> So last update, I was here bitching about my new roommate, well good news is that I don't have to deal with my roommate anymore. Bad news is that my school has been moved online, so I am back home now. I mean... online isn't going to be awful for me because of how my teachers have set it up, It's just hella bad news for a bunch of other students and stuff. Well, it's bad news for a lot of people in general.   
> I sincerely hope you all are doing alright, there's not much I can do to help, but if you need someone to talk to I 'm totally here for that.   
> Anyways, idk if I've mentioned it before here, but I'm a Wyoming Child through and through, it's where I live and go to college, and at this exact moment in time there are only 29 cases in wyoming in general, but there are two in my town, which is not gucci cuz we're a small town. my family is doing alright so far, my sisters out for a two week spring break but she's probably being moved online too after that, but both of my parents are essential business people, so they still have jobs and stuff they can do. MY dad works at the hospital in radiology (x rays and the like) and my mom is the town administrator, so she's stressed, but the town is working things out slowly. It's just a gross situation all around I think, and idk how it's gonna turn out. I'm lucky so far, but there are a lot of unlucky people out there.   
> ANYWAYS:   
> remember to wash your hands. that's important to do, like Yuta of NCT said, try 6 times a day.   
> Social distancing is also important, and if you are needing to be out and about, try to stay at least 6 feet away from others at all times.   
> ALSO don't panic buy shit. Toilet paper will not save you. Treat others with kindness, because while you might have the opportunity to panic buy things and stock up and be well off, they might not, and panic buying shit will leave them at a severe disadvantage. 
> 
> cool cool. With that out of the way, if you wanna chat or chill out, my insta is @that_is_shocking I would love to talk to you! if you want updates of when chapters go up, or how my plant son anthony is doing in these trying times, find me on tumblr @that-is-shocking (also related to the tumblr thing, I have a LOT of like... inspiration stuff for this fic? like what Taeil the horse looks like.... Baekhyun with long hair and such... would you guys like to see those pics on tumblr at all? I'd be willing to put up a whole thing I think (if I can figure it out lol) I would love to be able to post it here or something, but I have NEVER figured out how to put pictures on my fic on ao3)  
> anyways, drop a comment, leave a kudos, and stay safe!   
> I love you all!   
> -Currently Quarantined Alex <3


	27. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so. Shorter chapter. It didn't feel right to keep going, so I didn't. The next one will be up soon though!   
> This chapter is for Junseok, chriself, JellyBelly, Dramaqueen90, Jay, Chanxiume, and honeymaknae_girl28!   
> Hope you all are doing well, and that you're staying safe and healthy!   
> Remember to wash your hands!

Heading out after the snowball fight, Baekhyun felt exhilarated. 

He bounced around and joked with the other soldiers as they merrily made their way up the pass. 

Chanyeol had been trying out the variety of jokes on them, and Baekhyun and Yixing had been rating them like old ladies in the market. Bargaining the points down, and arguing over how many fish that joke would earn Chanyeol. 

Junmyeon had announced that they were close to the village, closer than he expected. The snowball fight had given him time to consult his maps and compass, and they had made excellent time coming up the steep road. 

So everyone was in a good mood. The soldiers were happy to know that they wouldn’t be marching soon, and Minseok looked giddy almost with the thought that he’d see his father soon. 

The soldiers no longer stuck to their lines, hopping around, grinning and singing. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were small, and easily got surrounded by tall alphas, pushing and jostling them. 

“Come on, Na.” Kyungsoo hissed, dragging Baekhyun by the arm. “I’m getting suffocated.”

Kyungsoo had dragged him out of the throng, and then towards the back, heading to the horse carts carrying food and cannons. 

Baekhyun had spotted Taeil, and the cart that had Johnny and Ten and Jungwoo, so he had pushed Kyungsoo towards that one. It had a bunch of cannons in it, and Baekhyun had seen Johnny stick his head out briefly, before disappearing back into the stacked tubes with dragon faces. He’d probably found a little hollow to sleep with Ten and Jungwoo, somewhere deep in the cart. 

There were about seven carts, and Baekhyun grinned, walking next to Taeil. 

Kyungsoo had asked about the beautiful horse, and Baekhyun had gladly regaled him with the stories of his father in battle, and then him and his younger brothers riding through the woods around their land. He’d told them about the time that Taeil had thrown Uncle Heechul into the pond, and the time he’d sneezed on Jaemin, covering his head in horse snot. 

Kyungsoo had laughed, and joked along too. Then he’d gotten to his favorite story, when all three of them had taken Taeil, and gone for an adventure, that had ended rather poorly. 

“So there I am, Jaemin in the horse trough, and Taeyong with a bloody nose, and my father just staring at us from the window,” Baekhyun giggled, one hand on Taeil’s neck, and one gesturing wildly. “I got in so much trouble for that one!” 

“Sounds like your family is really close.” Kyungsoo grinned, knocking against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You’re lucky.” 

Baekhyun’s grin faded a second, but then brightened.  _ He _ loved his family. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t love his family, and he knew that his Uncle Heechul and his brothers loved him. Maybe his Omma and Baba, but… things were different now. 

And his family had been really close, before Baekhyun had gone and screwed it up. All the soft bonding that had happened after Eunhyuk drowned evaporated.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun sighed. “We were pretty close. Closer after my oldest brother died, but I fucked it all up right before I left.” 

Kyungsoo frowned and knocked against Baekhyun’s shoulder again. 

“Time apart only makes the heart fonder.” He announced sagely. “If you miss them, they will certainly miss you.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and let Kyungsoo launch into a story about his own family, and the biggest fish they ever caught. 

_ I keep bringing everything back to my problems.  _ Baekhyun huffed internally.  _ I need to stop whining.  _

The march was nice, listening to people laugh around him, and the steady trot of hooves. Kyungsoo exclaimed something about how there was a fish that was big enough to eat children, and how it was a ghost story in his village. Baekhyun grinned and nodded along. He told Kyungsoo about the ghost of an ox that had escaped that wandered the woods, and charged people who had weak morals. 

Far ahead, he could hear Chanyeol’s loud laughter, and even the more subdued laughter of Captain Minseok. 

The snowball fight had squished them close together, and Baekhyun’s heart couldn’t help but race at that. The Captain had pushed him down at one time, so that he wouldn’t have been hit by a flying ice chunk. Their noses had been so close together, and Baekhyun had gotten a good lungful of Captain Minseok’s wood and ginger scent. There was a moment where they were just staring at each other, a little shocked, until Chanyeol was hit in the face by a snowball, and Captain Minseok leapt up to avenge him. 

_ That _ had made Baekhyun’s cheeks pinken. The captain really did have nice arms, and hands, and a good scent, well, he had nice everything. He was so handsome, and Baekhyun couldn’t deny it, even if he really really should deny it. 

The way that he had kept Baekhyun protected from the snowballs had just ticked all of his omega’s “good mate” boxes.  _ Calm, able to provide, protective, strong, _ \- Baekhyun had shut that up almost immediately. There was going to be no “good mate” musings. That would just lead down a road to heartbreak, and possible discovery. 

Absolutely not. By the ancestors, Baekhyun would not be discovered, and he would bring honor back to his family, before disappearing somewhere. Maybe going across the sea, or south. Baekhyun was sure that his family wouldn’t want him back, if he returned, so he’d stay just long enough to tell his father about his restored honor, and then he’d take Taeil, and Johnny, and Ten and Jungwoo and book it for somewhere far away. 

A few of the alphas were singing a stupid drinking song in front of them, laughing along to verses about a horse who drank so much he grew wings. Baekhyun had heard it a few times before, it wasn’t the most popular drinking song that the soldiers sang, but it wasn’t rare. Baekhyun had heard his drunken uncle sing it once too, but it was a distant memory. 

Baekhyun cheered along, singing when he knew the words, and laughing with Kyungsoo while the army finally rounded the bend that would set them in the village pass. Baekhyun elbowed Kyungsoo for his nice voice when it happened. 

Everything went silent.

There were murmurs that traveled back, but it was mostly unease, and shock. Baekhyun couldn’t see, he and Kyungsoo were so far in the back. As people began to gasp, and draw swords, Baekhyun let Kyungsoo boost him up onto the cart that Taeil was pulling. He needed to know what was going on, and why everyone had stopped so suddenly. Was something wrong?

What Baekhyun saw over all the soldiers' heads made his stomach drop. 

“Oh ancestors.” He whispered, eyes wide. 

There were a few soldiers gathered close to the wagon, standing on tiptoes trying to see. 

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo hissed, tugging on Baekhyun’s pants leg. “Are we at the village?” 

Baekhyun swallowed, and looked down at Kyungsoo. 

“It’s gone.” He breathed. “We got here too late.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. Shorter chapter. It didn't feel right to keep going after the discovery of the village. Idk. But the next chapter will be out soon, because I've gotten the writing bug back thank goodness, and I have a fuck ton of time on my hands. 
> 
> Update on me, because I'm self centered: I am doing well. Online school is meh, and it sucks to not be able to see my friends and stuff, but so be it. I'm in a good situation, both my parents are essential business, my mom is a town government employee, and my dad works in the hospital, so I've got it pretty good, even if i'm going stir crazy. Had a moment last week where I was /this/ close to cutting all my hair off, so yeah. I've been writing a lot recently, because I'm so bored and school makes me sad, so like, there's a bunch of new little spooky things I've been working on! they're in the Unusual Occurances Series, and there is two NCT, one Stray Kids, and two Ateez, if you're interested in some spooks.   
> I'm gonna bop because I have to do some homework, but I hope you all are doing alright, and staying healthy. I love you all so much, and I worry because I am a mom friend.   
> If you wanna drop a comment, please do! I love comments and they make me very happy. I have so many screenshots on my phone of comments because i love them so much.   
> If you wanna chill on instagram, find me @that_is_shocking, or on tumblr @that-is-shocking  
> Alright, love you all, wash your hands, social distance, and don't panic buy!   
> Alex <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	28. Inch By Inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter was so much fun to write, it took me a while to find some music to write to though, I settled for Cradles by Sub Urban, HOME by morgxn, District 9 by Stray Kids, and What's Up Danger, by Blackway ft Black Caviar. There's not a lot of music I have that builds tension properly for me though... so mostly it was just What's Up Danger on repeat.   
> Yeah.   
> Anyways, this chapter is for Chloexomin, Jay, Chanxiume, Honeymaknae_girl28, CherryVessels, Junseok and Dramaqueen90  
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Baekhyun gazed out at the ruined landscape from his perch pulled up on Taeil’s wagon. 

It smelled like smoke, and blood, and dead things, and Baekhyun shook his head to clear the smell from his nose. It didn’t work, more of it just surrounded them. 

Kyungsoo pulled himself up next to Baekhyun, and sucked in a breath of air. 

Up in front, Captain Minseok’s horse stepped in place, fidgeting from the nerves. 

Baekhyun watched as the horse wheeled around, and Minseok’s eyes met his own briefly. 

“Spread out!” Minseok commanded. “Look for survivors, and keep your wits about you!” 

Then, he was jumping off of his horse, and stepping into the ruins. 

Baekhyun gulped, and pulled his sword out. It’s weight in his grip was familiar now, and Kyungsoo followed him as they began to creep through the carnage. 

Baekhyun could see the armour of the imperial army, and he grit his teeth, trying to step around the puddles of muddy gore. 

Kyungsoo stuck to his back, and Baekhyun picked his way through what must have been a street in the little village once upon a time. 

He only bent down twice to check the pulses of blank faced soldiers, but all the rest they encountered were too mangled to even chance at still being alive. 

“Ancestors.” Kyungsoo whispered, as he and Baekhyun climbed into the ruins of a hut. 

It was scorched, and Baekhyun tried not to look at the bodies in the center. 

There was a bedframe, covered in soot and rocks, and Baekhyun bent down to check under it. 

All he could see was holes in the wall, and a tiny little stuffed dog. 

He pulled it out, and tried to breathe calmly. 

“What did you find?” Kyungsoo asked, stepping closer, still wary of the surroundings. 

His gaze hardened a little when he saw the stuffed animal. 

“Is there…” He asked softly, but Baekhyun shook his head. 

“Nothing under there except holes in the wall. Maybe-” 

The wind rippled through the camp, bringing the scent of ash and death back, and Baekhyun clenched his jaw. 

“Maybe the little baby that had this escaped.” 

“By the ancestors, I hope they did.” Kyungsoo hissed, and Baekhyun blinked hard. Now wasn’t the time to be crying. 

He clutched the little toy close to his chest, and climbed back out of the hut. 

They picked their way through the village, crossing paths with Chanyeol, and Junmyeon, who looked at the little toy in Baekhyun’s hand with pity, and anger. 

Suddenly, there was a cry of anguish, from further out into what must have been the main battlefield. 

Everyone’s heads whipped in that direction, and Baekhyun scrambled up the side of a chimney to see what was happening. 

Minseok stood in the middle of the battlefield, his silver and red armour stark against the grey and muddy landscape. 

Baekhyun watched Minseok curl over, and shake with sobs, crouched over the body of someone. 

Junmyeon had climbed up next to him, and was pale, watching as Minseok screamed, rage and sadness mixing together to make a howl that made Baekhyun’s arm hairs stand on end. 

“General Choi.” Junmyeon breathed, and then he was climbing down, and hurrying off towards Minseok. 

Baekhyun blinked in shock, the full scale of the battle only now registering. 

The entire imperial army was slaughtered. The strongest men, the best fighters, had been taken down like weeds. 

“Oh ancestors.” Baekhyun breathed. “Please let these soldiers find their way safely into your arms.” 

Chanyeol tapped his knee, and Baekhyun looked down. 

“Come on. We need to look for survivors. There’s no time to pray.” 

Baekhyun slowly lowered himself down. The now group of three went back to trying to find any signs of life. 

Baekhyun knelt down and closed the eyes of an omega shot through with several arrows. 

Even though his eyes were closed, he did not look peaceful, like he was sleeping. He looked still terrified. 

Baekhyun hated the idea that the dead looked peaceful. You only look peaceful if you die peacefully. 

His grandmother had been peaceful when she died, but when they had brought back Eunhyuk, he looked soaked, and petrified in fear. 

Heechul and Leeteuk had shooed Baekhyun out of the room soon after that. 

_ “Do not stand at my grave and weep.”  _ Heechul had whispered that night, with Baekhyun tucked into his side. Baekhyun’s parent’s room had been shut, and Baekhyun still didn’t quite understand what happened. Heechul had scooped him up and taken him into his room, to spend the night. It smelled like green tea, and Baekhyun had basked in it. 

_ “I am not there; I do not sleep.”  _

Baekhyun had listened to the wind rustle the trees, and Heechul had pet his hair, stil softly singing.

_ “I am a thousand winds that blow. I am the diamond glints on snow. I am the sun on ripened grain, I am the gentle autumn rain.”  _

Baekhyun was seven, and Eunhyuk had died, but Baekhyun didn’t know what that meant yet. Sure, if you held a fish out of water for too long, it would die, and you had to be careful holding babies, but death was something that happened to really really old people, and sometimes animals. Never to older brothers. 

_ “When you awaken, in the morning’s hush, I am the swift uplifting rush, of quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night.”  _

Heechul was singing still, and Baekhyun was trying to sleep. His uncle was crying, the warm teardrops falling onto Baekhyun’s cheekbones. 

_ “Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there; I did not die.”  _

Baekhyun blinked, and he was back in the ruins, not small and tucked into the warm blankets in Heechul’s room. 

The song that Heechul had sung was a good one. But sometimes, in the months after that, Baekhyun would catch him singing something else, and crying. It was always so bitter, and Baekhyun didn’t remember the words. 

Hours later, Minseok was standing in front of their little army. Baekhyun could see determination underneath the shell he wore, and it made Baekhyun relax a little. Minseok was strong, and they didn’t have much time to mourn. 

“Men.” Minseok called, gazing out at the group of them. “We don’t have much time. The invaders are on their way to the capital now, ready to take even more lives.” 

The men shifted around a little. The imperial army had been destroyed, and all that was left was them, and a few other small groups of soldiers, scattered around the country. 

“We need to reach them before they do. We will follow them up the pass, and down the other side of the mountain. We have to hurry, I refuse to let them take another life.” 

Baekhyun shouted affirmation with the rest of the men, and Minseok took a deep breath. 

“We cannot stay to honor the dead, so say your prayers as we march.” 

That made Baekhyun blink a little. Minseok would not even stay to honor his father? 

But the captain was already pulling himself back onto his horse, and gesturing for everyone to step into formation. 

The men hurried forwards, but Baekhyun paused briefly, to settle the little toy onto General Choi’s chest. Then, he stepped back into line, and the soldiers were off. 

The pass snaked upwards still, with the highest point being a path underneath a huge expanse of white snow. There were soft mutters of prayers surrounding Baekhyun as they marched, quickly leaving behind the carnage and smell of death. 

The snow expanded before them, untouched except for the path, but even that had only a few tracks. 

Baekhyun frowned. That was odd. 

He opened his mouth to tell Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo was regarding the few tracks in the snow as well. 

“How many of the Dragon’s men did you see among the dead?” Kyungsoo asked, keeping his voice low. Even then, the men around him heard, and looked around cautiously. 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. 

“Not enough for their army to be this small.”

Kyungsoo nodded stiffly, and then looked forward at Captain Minseok who was marching forwards determinedly. 

Kyungsoo quickened his pace, leaving Baekhyun in the back as he pushed through the men. 

Mutters followed him as prayers were cut off as Kyungsoo hurried through the ranks. 

Baekhyun looked around. The mountainside was pristine, white snow smooth and untouched. High overhead, a few crows circled. 

Kyungsoo had almost reached the Captain and Junmyeon when there was a faint scream. 

Everyone paused uneasily. Taeil huffed, and Baekhyun reached up to calm him. 

“Captain-” Kyungsoo called, and then there was the shriek of arrows falling through the sky. 

Someone shouted, and Baekhyun blinked, there were burning arrows in the snow and he was sitting on the ground, looking at an arrow melting the snow around it just a few feet from himself. 

“Get the cannons!” Minseok shouted, breaking Baekhyun out of his trance. 

Taeil whinnied, dancing, and Baekhyun realized that there was fire creeping up the fabric on the cart carrying the cannons. 

Someone swore next to him, and Baekhyun was on his feet, frantically unhooking Taeil from the cart. 

They were unloading the burning cart as fast as they could, and Baekhyun reached in, searching desperately for Johnny and Jungwoo and Ten. 

Johnny bit his finger, and Baekhyun paused for a second do Johnny and Ten and Jungwoo could travel up his sleeve into his shirt. 

Then, there was more shouting as Baekhyun looked up. 

It looked like ants were pouring out from behind the ridge high above them, screaming and whooping like demons as they came closer to the small army. 

Baekhyun was suddenly yanked away from the cart as the cannons inside it caught. 

He hit the snow with Chanyeol, who had grabbed him, and a wash of heat prickled along his back. 

“Ancestors!” Chanyeol snarled, hauling Baekhyun up after that. 

The scream of a horse drew Baekhyun’s attention. Taeil had been freed, and was rearing uneasily as a few of the other soldiers tried to calm him. The other carts with the cannons hadn’t been so lucky, and Baekhyun gulped. They were left with maybe ten cannons, and over a thousand men bearing down on the hundred man army. 

There was more shouting as people drew bows and returned fire, but it did nothing. Baekhyun glanced around wildly, and his eyes caught on a cannon. 

A few other men had the same idea, and they grabbed them, but having been tossed into the wet snow, all they did was fizzle uselessly. 

Baekhyun looked down at the cannon in his arms, and his brain stuttered, seeing it was dry, and perfect. 

“Eunhyun!” Someone shouted, but Baekhyun grit his teeth. He looked up. 

The first man had reached the group, the rest of them still several hundred yards behind. 

Captain Minseok faced off against the Dragon, two lone figures in the snow. 

The air felt like it had been knocked out of Baekhyun’s lungs as the captian was struck by the wickedly curved sword, and before he knew it, he had the cannon under one arm, and his sword drawn in the other. 

But a volley of arrows pushed the Dragon backwards, away from the struggling figure of the Captain. 

Baekhyun felt a snarl on his face as he ran, planting himself firmly between the Captain and the Dragon, now retreated a couple of yards, an arrow in his shoulder. 

The Dragon looked at him, and smiled.

Baekhyun sank the cannon into the ground, and fished out the flint and steel. 

He took a deep breath, as the other soldiers shouted, having found cover behind a few impressive boulders. 

“Little warrior.” The dragon called. “I come with greetings-” 

Baekhyun lit the fuse, and held the cannon steady, the familiar heat in his gut as the captain behind him groaned. 

The Dragon, stepped forward, the smile turned into barred teeth. 

“What’s one cannon, against thousands.” He hissed, and Baekhyun grit his teeth and prayed. His eyes widened as the Dragon raised his sword and stepped forward. 

There was only a split second, but Baekhyun jerked the cannon, and braced himself. 

The explosion pushed him backwards, but Baekhyun opened his eyes, and here he still was. 

He blinked, looking at the shell of it remaining in his arms, and the little black spots on the sleeves of his shirt. 

The wail of the cannon as it flew across the sky paused the Dragon, and most of his men, and Baekhyun could hear them jeering as it sailed high above their heads. 

Baekhyun looked back at the Dragon, standing in front of him, sword held loosely in his hands. 

“You missed.” The man growled, and behind Baekhyun, Captain Minseok groaned. 

The cannon touched down in the pristine snow high up the mountain, and Baekhyun prayed frantically. 

It was a gamble, and Baekhyun bet his life on it. 

The explosion was still loud, even that far away, and then there was the faint rumble. 

Baekhyun breathed, and smiled up at the tall man in front of him. 

“I never miss.” He breathed, adrenaline making his hands shake. 

The jeers from the invaders high up the mountain turned to screams, as a wall of white snow came rushing down. 

The Dragon was frozen, watching his men flee in terror as the wall sucked in people and tumbled them around like little ragdolls. 

Baekhyun took advantage of the Dragon’s distraction to stumble towards Minseok, who was conscious now, and trying to stand. 

The Dragon’s angry scream cut through the roar of the snow. Baekhyun sheathed his sword, and he and Minseok tumbled as fast as they could back the maybe fifty yards towards the boulders, and then the cliff face at the edge of the pass. 

Baekhyun could see Chanyeol shouting at him, and a few other faces looking at him in fear, and Baekhyun turned around, only to be met with an arrow whizzing through the air, and hitting a chink in his armour at his shoulder. And then the wall of snow, slower now as it lost steam on the flatter ground of the pass, but still pushing towards the edge.

It felt like Baekhyun had fallen flat onto rocks when the wall hit him. 

He tightened his grip on Minseok’s collar, and suddenly found himself, and the again unconcious captain on top of the snow. Johnny wriggled uncomfortably in his armour, and found a way up to Baekhyun’s ear. 

“We need to stay on top!” The dragon shouted, and Baekhyun reached out to snag a large shield almost floating past them. 

He groaned as his injured shoulder pulled, the arrow still lodged in it, but he managed to get Minseok up onto the shield, and half of his own body as well. 

Baekhyun wasn’t greeted with a pretty sight. The boulders that the men had taken shelter behind were nearing, and so was the edge. He maybe had thirty seconds before he and Minseok were pitched into the void. 

Baekhyun snarled as he ripped the arrow out of his shoulder, and unlooped the rope that he had tucked in his belt. 

Thank the fucking ancestors for Yixing telling him that it might come in handy. 

He tied the arrow, drew his bow, and as they rumbled past the boulders, Baekhyun grit his teeth, took aim and fired. He locked eyes with Kyungsoo briefly, before he was past the rock outcrops. 

He couldn’t see if it had gone where he needed it before he was looping the rope around his hand, and they were falling into the void. 

_ Please Ancestors.  _ He thought as he fell through empty space.  _ I can’t die yet. _

Then the rope was taught, and a scream tore through Baekhyun as his shoulder dislocated. 

His grip on Minseok was strong, and Baekhyun clenched his jaw and shut his eyes. 

_ Don’t let go.  _ He repeated to himself.  _ Don’t let go don’t let go don’t let go. _

Then, there was a tug, and another whimper from Baekhyun as his shoulder protested, but inch by inch, they were moving upwards. 

Kyungsoo was horrified when Eunhyun darted out, cannon under his arm, and sword drawn, to plant himself between what could only be the Dragon General, and Captain Minseok. 

“Give him some cover!” Kyungsoo shouted, and the men drew their bows, returning fire. 

Time almost slowed as he watched Eunhyun light the cannon, still holding it like the fool he had always been.

It soared high though, missing the general, and any other soldiers. 

Junmyeon spat a curse, his own bow drawn, as the other army moved slower, jeering at the cannon as it soared overhead. 

The Dragon was saying something to Eunhyun, Kyungsoo was much too far away to even begin to try to see what he was saying to the skinny little soldier. 

“We need to retreat.” Junmyeon growled, the beta nocking another arrow. “We’d be slaughtered if we stayed!” 

“That fucker missed!” Another soldier snarled. 

Kyungsoo watched the cannon strike far up the mountain, and he watched Eunhyun relax. 

From under the invading army’s shouting, Kyungsoo heard it. 

A deep rumble that ignited every single flight response in his body. 

His eyes widened. That scrawny little bastard. 

“Avalanche.” He whispered, breathless as the army high up the mountain began to scream and run. 

He turned back towards the soldiers. 

“AVALANCHE!” He shouted, and then they too were scrambling backwards for cover. 

Yixing grabbed Kyungsoo’s sleeve, yanking him behind one of the huge outcroppings of rock.

“Eunhyun-” Chanyeol gasped, and Kyungsoo swore. 

The rumble got louder and louder, until there was snow rushing past them at the sides. 

Eunhyun’s horse, and Captain Minseok’s horse reared up in terror, but Kyungsoo couldn’t breathe. 

Eunhyun was in that snow somewhere. 

“Look for Eunhyun and the Captain!” He shouted, as a few men cried out in fear. 

The walls of white flowed around their protection in agonizing seconds. 

Then, a shield with Eunhyun and Captain Minseok hurtled past them. Eunhyun had his bow out, and he found Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo blinked, and they were out of sight.

Another moment passed as the snow slowed, when the whistle of an arrow in the air broke the rumble of the avalanche. 

_ Thwock. _

An arrow with a rope tied to it struck Junmyeon’s shield. 

The men looked at it in confusion, before the shield was yanked out of Junmyeon’s grip by an unseen force.

Kyungsoo lunged for it, and dug his heels into the ground. 

He grit his teeth as he was dragged a few feet, before arms were wrapping around him, slowing him down. 

People were shouting, but Kyungsoo focused on the rope in his grasp, and not letting it go. 

Other soldiers were grabbing hold, further down, and Kyungsoo took a step backwards. 

The arrow dangling close to him had blood on it, and Kyungsoo growled. 

He would not let go. 

Inch by inch, the weight at the other end slowly came upwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I feel like I say that every time I come back here. idk. one of the reasons this one took so long was because I first wanted to watch this scene from mulan again, and for that I had to get the password to my family's disney plus but I couldn't do that well because I'm supposed to be studying, not watching mulan. I just eventually decided I didn't want to just copy completely, and write it from my memory. Idk again. I liked this chapter a lot, it was so fun to write. Anyways yeah. I've got to study for a few finals (3 and 1/2 finals to be exact) and I'm kinda over it. It's important to study and all, but it's just ugh. I think I'm experiencing burnout, although now that I've started writing again, I'm not so sure. maybe just a lack of motivation. I'm so glad that school is done for me next week though. I'm so ready to just be free my dudes.   
> Since I've been gone so long, so many things have happened!   
> Jongdae's wife had her baby and I'm so happy!!!!!! Like omg!!!!!!! That's amazing!!!!  
> Junmyeon's going to the millitary, and that's okay, we'll be here waiting for him to get back!   
> Baekhyun and Chanyeol have released new stuff, or are releasing new stuff. I haven't kept up too much in the kpop world recently, because my fanfiction interests and my youtube browsing interests have wandered away a little bit.   
> Astro has something new, The Boyz might have new stuff too? Or are planning new stuff, TXT is doing things, Jinho from Pentagon is going to the millitary too, I will miss him, and idk about the rest. Like I said, not really keeping up like I should be doing rip.   
> But schools out on friday, and after that I'll be free! I've gotta go, but if I get bored there might be another chapter up soon. If not, then next week.   
> Lots and lots of love guys, if you wanna chat find me on insta @that_is_shocking or on tumblr @that-is-shocking, I love making friends and chatting!  
> Wash your hands!   
> -Alex


	29. Chapter 29

When Baekhyun was finally pulled up back onto solid ground, he felt like he was choking. He couldn’t feel his arms very well, they felt heavy and numb, but he was on solid ground, and his adrenaline was fading. 

Kyungsoo was patting him on the back almost gently, trying to get him to calm down a little. 

The snow finally slowed, and stopped, and a few men clambered up the sides to check for survivors. 

The snow on the mountainside wasn’t pristine anymore, it was tumbled around, and there were shields, and cart wheels, and every now and then, a leg or two sticking out. 

Baekhyun sucked in breath after breath, and Kyungsoo looked at him a little like when he had first touched the ground after he had climbed the pole back in camp. 

A little bit awed, and a little bit pissed off. 

“What the hell were you thinking, running out there by yourself!” Yixing snarled, sitting down next to Baekhyun, and pressing up against him. 

Baekhyun just blinked, and tried to take deep breaths. 

“Is he alright?” Baekhyun asked, breathless as Junmyeon checked over Captain Minseok. 

Junmyeon glanced up, and smiled at Baekhyun. Well, that was a first. Junmyeon normally only smiled at Minseok, and the letters he got. 

“He’s going to be fine.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and let Yixing squish next to him even more. Things were catching up to him now, and Baekhyun’s arm burned. He glanced up at Kyungsoo, someone was going to need to put his arm back into the socket, and bandage him up. He was bleeding from where he had ripped that arrow out too. 

Kyungsoo caught the look and opened his mouth, but then Captain Minseok groaned, and sat up, rubbing his head. 

He blinked, and then he was scrambling for his sword. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Junmyeon soothed, and Minseok looked wildly around. “Calm down.” 

Minseok stood up shakily, and Junmyeon stood up as well, following Minseok. 

“Where’s the army?” The Captain asked, standing on his toes, trying to see around the piles of snow. 

At that, one of the men who had climbed up slid back down the side of the piles to the group. 

“Sir!” He called, and Minseok spun around. 

Junmyeon looked at him too, and the soldier grinned at them gleefully. 

“We didn’t lose a single man! A few injuries, but there’s no movement out there at all!” 

Minseok blinked, and the soldier continued on. 

“We suspect most of the invading army was swept off the cliff, and those that weren’t are buried!” 

At that, Minseok sat back down heavily. He looked shell shocked. 

“All of them?” He asked. 

The other alpha nodded eagerly. 

Minseok let out a long breath, and Chanyeol whistled. 

“By the ancestors Eunhyun, we thought you were a crazy son of a bitch, but this tops the cake!” 

Everyone turned to look at Baekhyun, who felt a little woozy, but offered them a smile. 

“It was purely survival instinct.” He said, coughing when the words caught a bit in his throat. 

Junmyeon shook his head, and grinned incredulously. 

“That was a stroke of genius, setting off an avalanche like that. You’ve got some serious bravery too, going over the cliff like that after the Captain.” 

Baekhyun blushed. Everything seemed really blurry, like it had happened in just a moment. 

He had been in front of the dragon, and then he had been free falling, and now he was here, feeling like someone had hit him with a rock. 

Minseok looked at him for a second, before glancing at Junmyeon, who shrugged, flushed and grinning from the victory. 

Captain Minseok stood up again, and crossed to Baekhyun, crouching down next to him. 

“I owe you my life, and my trust, Na Eunhyun.” He said seriously, and Baekhyun swallowed, still really unused to being so close to the Captain’s face. Why did he have to be so gorgeous! If he was ugly, Baekhyun wouldn’t feel like he couldn’t breathe!

Captain Minseok grinned at him, unaware of Baekhyun’s racing heart. 

“But Chanyeol’s right. You’re a crazy son of a bitch.” 

Baekhyun smiled at the laughs that the statement drew. The men who had ended up behind other rocks climbed down the snowbank, and were filled in on what happened. 

Captain Minseok raised his hand to quiet the crowd. 

“Men!” He shouted, “We may have won our battle here, but that doesn’t mean the war is over!” 

The group settled, and Baekhyun panted a little bit. His arm felt like it was on fire. 

“We need to get to the capital, to be ready to protect the emperor should there be any more invaders on our soil! But for now, we are victorious!” 

That led to a great cheer, and Baekhyun grinned, getting even dizzier. 

Captain Minseok looked over at Eunhyun, he had stepped away to give his speech, and he smiled. 

“We also owe this victory to Na, here. He saved my life, and-” 

Minseok broke off, frowning at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo looked down at him, very concerned, and then Baekhyun was looking up at the sky. Someone was calling his name, well, a few people were calling his name, but that didn’t matter. 

He had done something good, he had saved people’s lives. Would that be enough to bring honor back to his father? Would he have to do more? He really didn’t want to do more. 

Minseok’s face came into focus, and Baekhyun grinned at him. He reached up with his uninjured arm and patted Minseok’s cheek. 

“Honor to us all.” He told the Captain, who looked at him, eyes wide. 

Then, things were going black. 

When Baekhyun woke up, it was cold, and dark. He felt raw, and exposed, which was weird. Something was off. It felt like someone had taken sand and scrubbed him clean, taking off too many layers of skin. 

The cold prickled on his neck and cheeks, and Baekhyun shivered. 

He took a deep breath, and sat up, groaning. His arm had a deep ache in it, and his shoulder was bandaged, but his chest was bare.

His hair was untied too, hanging around his shoulders. It was an odd sensation. He had been so used to it being tied up, that when it brushed his shoulders, it made him shiver. It had grown since he cut it, instead of the fluffy feeling of it when it was washed, it hung limp. 

Looking around, he didn’t get any answers. Just as he was about to push himself up even more, so he could crawl out of the tent and figure out what was going on, he smelled it. 

Cherry Blossoms high in the mountains, mixing with the smell of snow and cold air. 

He slapped a hand to his neck. 

_ Oh no. Oh no no no no.  _ His brain started.  _ This was bad _ . 

His neck felt open and raw, and Baekhyun’s breathing picked up. He didn’t have the cologne, he had to get it before someone came in, before someone- 

His heart sank as the tent flap opened, and Junmyeon’s head stuck back in. 

Baekhyun looked at the second in command for a moment before he regained his wits and scrambled backwards. He clenched his teeth against a whine of pain from his shoulder, and his back met canvas. The other side of the tent, he was trapped. 

It must have been easier when he couldn’t smell omega surrounding him always to ignore his instincts, but his brain flared up with  _ panic, cornered, trapped, escape!  _

“There’s nowhere for you to run.” Junmyeon said flatly. 

Baekhyun was trying to stay calm, but Junmyeon came into the tent and squatted down, not looking Baekhyun in the eye. 

“You-” Junmyeon started, but there was a deep growl from outside, and the tent flap was opening again. 

Baekhyun’s heart rate picked up. Minseok smelled angry, no he smelled  _ enraged.  _

Baekhyun opened his mouth, but a growl from Minseok cut him off. 

“All this time?” Minseok snarled, looking at Baekhyun, fury in his gaze, but deep hurt too. “Have you lied to us, to  _ me _ , all this time?!” 

“Listen-” Baekhyun started, but Minseok grabbed him by the ankle, and pulled him forward. Minseok’s hand clamped onto the juncture of Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck, and Baekhyun froze. 

“What’s your real name?” Minseok growled, squeezing. Baekhyun grit his teeth, fighting the urge to bare his neck to Minseok to make him stop. 

“ _ TELL ME _ _!”  _ Minseok snarled, using his alpha voice, and Baekhyun choked. 

“N-Na, B-baekhyun.” Baekhyun wheezed, and Minseok shook him like a ragdoll. 

“YOU LIED ALL THIS TIME!” Minseok shouted, deep growl making even Junmyeon flinch. 

Baekhyun clenched his jaw, shoulder spiking with pain every time it was moved. 

“Please, listen-” He tried again, but Minseok was dragging him out of the tent and into the snow. 

Baekhyun’s bare feet burned when they hit the snow, and as Minseok shoved him down in the middle of the little impromptu camp, he wrapped his arms around himself to try to stay warm. He only had thin pants on, his feet were bare, and his chest and back were exposed to the now lightly falling snow. 

He could hear the soldiers around him whisper and growl softly, as Minseok stalked in a circle around Baekhyun. 

They sounded confused, and on edge, until the wind blew gently across Baekhyun’s spine, and the nearest alpha sucked in a breath. 

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, and tightened his grip around himself. The sting of the snow on his feet was a good distraction from the ripple of confusion and horrible curiosity that he knew was going out through the soldiers in the camp. 

Minseok stalked around Baekhyun’s huddled figure while the rest of the soldiers gathered. 

Baekhyun cracked an eye open, and quickly looked down when he met Yixing’s horrified gaze. 

“This…” Captain Minseok started, coming to a stop. He was behind Baekhyun, and that made Baekhyun shiver, feeling even more exposed.

The Captain drew in a deep breath, and then spat. “This  _ omega _ has lied to us, since the day he arrived. He has dishonored us by fighting alongside us.” 

“He is a disgrace!” Minseok growled, and Baekhyun fought the urge to flinch. The Captain was still firmly out of sight, and all of Baekhyun’s instincts were screaming at him to get the angry alpha in his view so he could see the danger when it came. 

He drew in a shaky breath, and Minseok prowled back and forth behind the omega. 

“Captain Minseok, please, I only did this-” He started, eyes still firmly on the ground but Minseok snarled. 

“Omega,” Minseok barked, like the words were disgusting to utter. “For your crimes of impersonating a soldier-” 

“Please just listen to me!” Baekhyun tried again, finally looking up and around to meet Minseok’s eyes. 

Minseok’s face flickered, several emotions flashed across it, before the anger settled back in. 

“Silence!” He hissed. “The penalty for what you have done is death!” 

The rasp of Captain Minseok’s sword made Baekhyun clench his eyes shut. His worst nightmare was coming true. He had barely started to bring honor to his family, and now he had only managed to dishonor them further. 

“I only did it to save my father.” Baekhyun bit out, still shivering, arms wrapped around his bare chest. He felt naked, with so much of his back and neck exposed, and he squeezed his shut even tighter. And then he breathed out. “I don’t regret it.” 

There was a pause, and Baekhyun tried to prepare himself for the feeling of the metal cutting into him. 

The pause dragged on, and Baekhyun cracked an eye open. 

Suddenly, the rasp of a sword being sheathed bit through Baekhyun’s shuddering. 

He looked up, and saw an unreadable expression on Captain Minseok’s face. 

The rest of the soldiers and Junmyeon were silent, not meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Minseok stepped back, and Baekhyun drew in a ragged breath. 

“A life for a life.” The captain said finally, gritting his teeth. “You betrayed us, but you saved my life. I owe you nothing.” 

Then, he was barking to the soldiers that they were packing up camp, and moving on. 

Baekhyun watched as they got to Taeil, stripping the horse of the saddle, and dumping Baekhyun’s pack at the horse's feet. 

Baekhyun stayed hunched over as soldiers moved around him, quickly packing. 

A few feet paused near him once or twice, but Baekhyun just closed, and tried to cry silently. The tears on his cheeks just made him colder, but soon the soldiers were packed up, and in marching formation. 

Then, Baekhyun was alone, and the wind was blowing across his bare skin. 

_ Oh ancestors.  _ He thought as he finally started to sob.  _ What have I done now?! _

Minseok felt like he was walking on clouds as he led his men down the mountain in twilight. His hand almost burned where he had touched Eun-  _ the omega’s _ scent glands. 

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to do  _ something _ . 

Junmyeon had dragged him back to the tent, and he had thought the worst. His mind had been chanting  _ he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead _ , until they had gotten closer, and Minseok could smell things properly. 

Now, in a daze, all he could think about was the smell of cherry blossoms and terror that clung to him, and the picture of someone he had trusted hunched over in the snow, trying not to shake as he cried. 

Everyone seemed to be in shock. 

Minseok gripped the reins of his horse, and tried to keep his head high. This couldn’t affect him. 

_ But it did affect you.  _

It  _ couldn’t _ . He couldn’t afford to feel heartbroken, or betrayed. He had a job to do. One omega couldn’t twist that. 


End file.
